Bonds We Forge
by smartrobert00
Summary: After living for 5 years with his adoptive parents, Maverick the dragon decides to ask about his birth parents... What he discovers is that had a sibling that he never knew he had, who was lost as an egg.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my next major story, This story will be focused on my purple dragon OC called Maverick, in search of his long lost sibling, Who will this sibling be? We'll find out soon enough!**

 **Mavericks appearance: Maverick is essentially a teenage Spike, except he has green scales with purple spines on his head, back, and tail, his wings are green and purple, and his eyes were Emerald, he stood at about 5' 9, his body's build is kind of slim, but still pretty well built**

 **The story will be told through his eyes, Like "Roberts Chaotic Adventure"**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mavericks journey

On a peaceful island, lived a small dragon family

I was flying towards my cave home

I landed at the entrance

Home sweet home...

I walked inside

There I met the green eyes of a Yellow dragon

"Hi Mom." I said

"How was your flight?" She asked, a smile on her face

"It was good..." I replied in a slightly depressed tone

Mom could see that i had something on my mind though

"Somethings obviously on your mind..."

I sighed

"Yeah... It's just... I've been thinking..."

"About?"

"My family... And not you and Dad... My birth parents..."

Mom looked sincerely at me

"What would you like to know about them?" Mom asked

"I don't know... Who they were..."

Mom smiled

"Your parents had kind hearts..."

I looked at Mom

"How do you know that?" I asked

"Your real mother and I knew each other back in the day..."

I gasped

"You did?"

"Yeah... She was brave... Caring... Kind..."

"...And kind of an egghead at times..."

I chuckled

"Now your real father... He was also very brave and kind... However he was also a bit of an airhead and a goofball... But your mother loved him..."

"...Now that I look at you... You really do resemble him..."

I smiled

"I have another question..."

"...Did I have any siblings?" I asked

"Well... You should know the answer to that..."

I sighed

"The answer is no..." I said, I looked down in sadness

Mom however, looked surprised

"...I thought she told you..."

I looked up

"What?"

"...Maverick, I don't know much about him or her... But you do have a sibling..."

My eyes lit up

"Y-You mean... I have a blood relative somewhere!?" I asked in happiness

"Yes... As I said, I don't know much... All I know is that your mother told me about it... It was 6 months before..." Mom stopped there.

I once again looked down in sadness

"She told me she planned to tell you when the time was right..." Mom explained

"But... That time never came..." I finished

A few tears escaped my eyes

"I-I miss her so much..."

"I know you do..."

I wiped away my tears

"Theres no time to be crying... I might have a possible brother or sister I never knew about!" I exclaimed, my sadness turning into excitement

"I will prepare to leave tomorrow!"

"Any objections to me leaving?"

...

"Good... Then it's settled!"

* * *

 **Midnight**

I was laying down on the ground, my eyes wide open, looking up at the ceiling

 _I wonder what my brother or sister is like... Maybe they'll be really nice!_

...

 _Or maybe they'll be a jerk... Like the others..._

 _Only time will tell..._

I eventually closed my eyes and went to sleep...

* * *

 **The next morning**

I had a packed up a few essentials... Mainly food and water.

Preferably gems

A lot of dragons would just simply horde them...

But I wasn't the type to horde, so I ate them...

I finished packing and was ready to leave

I stood outside the cave

"I'll be sure to write to you guys as much as I can..." I said

Mom gave him a warm smile

Dad looked at me

"You really are just like your father..." Dad said

I smiled

I put my satchel over my shoulder and secured it

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

I flew up into the air

"We love you!"

"I love you too!"

And with that, I flew off

* * *

 ** _Mavericks Journal_**

 _Day 1, Entry #1_

 _My first entry in my new journal... This is so exciting!_

 _Anyways... After flying over the ocean for a while, I finally found land that wasn't connected to our island... I've stacked up on enough gems to last me for around 1 week_

 _If needed, I can look for more._

 _Oh! I better say why I'm traveling, I'm looking for my long lost sibling, I'm hoping a brother!_

 _Wait...I already know why I'm traveling... BUT future me probably forgot!_

 _Hi future me! I hope you can look back on this with our brother/sister and remember these days!_

 _Well... It's getting pretty late, so I'm ending the entry here._

 _END OF ENTRY_

* * *

I closed up my journal and put it in my satchel

"Heh... I'm gonna look back on this and laugh..."

I was sitting in a small cave

I curled up and fell asleep

Tomorrows another day...

* * *

 **Day 2**

I woke up

I stretched my arms and legs and yawned

I then stretched out his wings

"Man... I slept like a baby last night!"

 _ **Last Night**_

* * *

Maverick was lying flat on his back, in a deep sleep

"N-No Mommy... I don't need a bath..."

"I-I just wanna play..."

Maverick curled up and started sucking his thumb

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"Well, Time to get a move on!"

I put my satchel back on and took off

"I may need to get a map..."

"Flying blindly isn't a good idea..."

I spotted a Pegasus flying around

I flew up to the Pegasus

"Excuse me?"

The Pegasus looked at me... At least... I think she's looking at me

It was a Gray Pegasus with a blondish mane, and eyes that looked in different directions

"Can I help you?"

"O-Oh, Um, do you know where the nearest town is?"

"Well... Canterlot isn't too far from here, It's that way..." The cross eyed Pegasus said, pointing behind her

"Canterlot... Got it, Thanks... What's your name?"

"I have a few names... Ponies call me Ditzy, Derpy, Muffins..."

"I'll call you Derpy than..." I said

"It's nice to meet you, My name is Maverick."

"Same here... I'd like to stay and chat, but I got some mail to deliver."

Derpy flew off.

"Bye!" I exclaimed

"Canterlot..."

"Maybe If they have a train... I can follow the tracks and fly to other stops..."

* * *

 _ **Midnight**_

My wings were tired and sore

"Ugh, I've been flying for 4 hours!" I exclaimed, clearly angry

...

A city came into view

"Finally!"

I landed outside of the city

I read the sign

"Canterlot."

...

I yawned

"Maybe I should find a place to... Sleep..."

I started walking

...

I fell face first into the ground and blacked out

The next day

I woke up to the sound of muttering

I sat up and rubbed my eyes

I looked around

...

Several ponies were gathered around me

"May I help you?" I asked

All the ponies looked... Scared...

"U-Umm... Are you just gonna stand there and watch?" I asked

A mare finally spoke up

"W-W-What is a dragon like yourself doing here?" She asked, her voice sounding shakey

"I'm just traveling... I don't intend to hurt anypony if thats what your thinking..."

Everypony sighed with relief

"W-Wait, What if he's just trying to deceive us!?" A stallion spoke

"What?"

Everypony ran away from me

I sighed

"Why must ponies be afraid of dragons?"

"Might as well find a place to set up for now..."

I found a place to be for a bit

I took out my journal and began writing

* * *

 _Entry #2_

 _Last night, I was flying FOREVER, my wings are so sore!_

 _I may have to rest up for awhile..._

 _More importantly, the ponies in Canterlot seem to be afraid of me..._

 _I don't mind it, but I honestly think that they shouldn't judge a book by it's cover..._

 _As for my sibling, I have no leads on where I could find him so far..._

 _The only idea I have, is to look around and if I can't find a dragon, move on..._

 _Thats really all I have to say right now... So I'm done writing here..._

 _END OF ENTRY_

* * *

I closed up my journal again and put it in my satchel

I then put my satchel over my shoulder

"Might as well take the time to look around."

I began flying around, ignoring the soreness on my wings.

Later

"Ugh, It's not use..."

"I'm gonna have to assume that my sibling isn't here..." I said in sadness

I spotted a train station

"Perfect!"

I landed and looked at a map that the station had

"Let's see... Manehattan, Las Pegasus, Ponyville..."

"My next stop will be Manehttan..."

And Manehattan is..."

"That way." I pointed to my right

I spread my wings,

I was gonna take off

...But a sharp pain entered my body

"Ngh! Must be over exerting myself..."

I found a place to rest

I sat down and waited

...

My eyes started drooping

"So...Tired..."

I fell asleep

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

My eyes shot open

I was sweating

"T-That dream..." I said, my voice shaking slightly

"Mom...Dad..."

I noticed that I was crying

"No, Now's not the time to cry!"

I wiped away my tears

I took out my journal and began writing

* * *

 _Entry #3_

 _Ugh, Last night I over exerted myself, my whole body was sore..._

 _But besides that... I had the worst dream last night..._

 _It was about Mom and Dad..._

 _...I...I don't think I can talk about it..._

 _My body is fully rested, so I can probably head to the next stop._

 _That's all I'm writing for now..._

 _END OF ENTRY_

* * *

I closed up my journal and placed it in my satchel

"Guess it's about time to leave.."

I secured my satchel

I then took off

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"Y'know... The scenery isn't that bad..."

I looked at the beautiful view

"I could get used to this..."

My stomach growled

I landed on the ground and looked in my satchel

I took out a gem and ate it

I licked my lips

"The delicious taste of a Gem..."

"Satisfying..."

I also took a quick drink of water.

I secured my satchel again and took off

"...This is gonna take awhile..."

Several hours later

"Ugh, I've been flying for so long... Moms right, I complain way to much..."

I saw Manehattan in the distance

"Yes!"

My wing suddenly cramped

"Gah!"

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

I crashed into the street

"Ow..."

"A-Are you alright mister?" I heard a voice

I turned my head

There was a unicorn filly looking at me

"Ngh... Yeah..."

I got up

Huh... A Pony that's not running away... That's surprising.

I flapped my wing

I could still move it

"You're a dragon aren't you?" The filly asked

"Excellent observation, Yes I am a dragon." I replied, a smile on my face

"What's your name?"

"Maverick."

"Nice to meet you, My name is Jess!"

"Likewise..."

...

"Aren't you... Scared of me?" I asked

"Of course not, You're a nice dragon aren't you?" Jess asked

"Yeah... Lots of ponies run away from me though..."

"That's too bad..."

"You're the first pony who hasn't run away..."

...

"Well, I should get going..."

"Why?" Jess asked

"I'm looking for a family member... Are there any other dragons around here?" I asked in slight desperation

Jess shook her head

I sighed

"Guess I gotta move on..."

I was about to take off

"Wait!"

I looked back

"You can stay at my house for the night if you'd like!" Jess offered

"No... I shouldn't..."

"But, you need your rest."

"I'm perfectly fi-Ngh!" I felt a pain in my wings

...

"Fine... You win..."

"Yay!"

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"J-Jess, You brought a dragon home!?" Jess' Father exclaimed, his voice slightly shakey

"He's hurt, he needs rest!"

"B-But, What if he's dangerous!?"

 _Hey! Quit stereotyping dragons! Not all dragons are dangerous!_

"With all do respect sir, If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it by now..." I said

The stallion relaxed a bit

"So you won't eat us?"

"Eat you?! Hah! No, I eat gems."

"My name is Maverick!" I extended my claw

The stallion extended his hoof and shook my claw

"My name is Cyrus."

"Nice to meet you."

"Theres a guest bedroom you can stay in, down that hall third door on the left." Jess said

"Thank you so much."

I walked to my temporary room

I set down my satchel

I took out my journal and began writing

* * *

 _Entry #4_

 _Today I met a little filly who actually wasn't scared of me._

 _She took me to her house to stay for the night._

 _I'll probably head to Ponyville next..._

 _I wish that I could find my sibling, I'm tired of looking._

 _My food source is running low as well._

 _I may need to find a cave or something..._

 _Anyways, this is all I'm gonna write for now._

 _END OF ENTRY_

* * *

I closed my journal and set it in my satchel again

I laid down in the bed and pulled the covers over me

"Tomorrow's another day of searching..."

I closed my eyes and went to sleep

The next day

I shot out of bed, panting heavily

"Just another dream..."

Tears were falling down my face

...

I started crying

"M-Mom, D-Dad... ***sniff*** I miss you so much..." I said

I was letting my bottled up emotions out

"Mr. Maverick? Are you okay?" Jess called out, sounding worried

"Y-Yeah..."

Jess walked in

"Why're you crying?"

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with..."

Jess looked at me

I sighed

"M-My parents... Aren't around anymore... I just miss them..."

"What do you mean they aren't around anymore?"

I sniffed

"They're... Dead..." I said

"Oh... I'm sorry for bringing it up..." Jess apologized, feeling bad for bringing up a touchy subject

"D-Don't worry about it..."

"That's why I'm traveling... I am looking for a relative, the only family I have left..."

"Well... I hope you find them..."

I smiled

"Thank you..."

* * *

I stood at the train station

"Thanks for everything." I said, a smile on my face

"Maverick." Cyrus said

"Hm?"

Cyrus handed me enough bits to buy a train ticket

"I-I can't take this from you!" I exclaimed

"I talked to Daddy about it, We both think you should take the train instead." Jess said

"You should rest your body, you've been flying around for Celestia knows how long."

I smiled

"Thank you so much... How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't need to repay me." Cyrus said

I went over and bought a ticket to ponyville

"Maybe we'll meet up again sometime?" I asked

"I hope so!" Jess exclaimed

I waved goodbye

Jess and Cyrus both went home

On the train

I sat in a seat looked at the amazing view

I took out my journal and started writing.

* * *

 _Entry #5_

 _Jess and Cyrus, The family that let me spend the night at their house, provided enough bits to buy a ticket to ponyville._

 _I'm very grateful, I hope I can one day return the favor..._

 _I'm hoping that I'll finally find something in ponyville..._

 _That's really all I have to say for now..._

 _END OF ENTRY_

* * *

I closed up my journal and put it back in my satchel

"Might as well take a nap." I said with a yawn

I closed my eyes and took a nap

The sound of the conductor yelling woke me up

"Ponyville, Next Stop!"

"Yes!"

I secured my satchel

I looked in it

...

"Ugh, I'm gonna need more gems..." I said in slight annoyance

* * *

Once the train stopped I got off of it.

"Alright, time to take a look."

I flew into the air and started searching

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Rainbow Dash was practicing flying tricks

She was about to do a quadruple loop

But something caught her attention

She saw something green flying around

"What is that?"

She flew closer

"A dragon!?"

"I better tell Twilight!"

Rainbow Dash flew off

* * *

"Did you actually see a dragon?" Twilight asked, clearly skeptical about it

"Of course I did!"

"Hmmm..."

"Alright, Let's look into it."

"Rainbow Dash, Get the others, if there is a dragon, I don't want to face it alone if things go south..."

"Got it!"

Rainbow Dash flew off

"Let's go Spike." Twilight said

"Okay Twilight!" Spike replied.

* * *

I had been flying for awhile

"Maybe I should rest."

I landed

...

I suddenly heard something

...Screaming?

I got tackled and pinned to the ground

I was face to face with a Rainbow maned Pegasus

"Alright, Who are you and what are you doing here!?" She asked

"U-Umm..."

"Answer me!"

"Rainbow Dash, calm down..."

The rainbow maned Pegasus got off me

"Ow..."

I looked at my wing

It was limp

I touched it

I winced in pain

"Thanks, now my wing is broken..." I said

"Sorry about her..."

"No worries..."

There were six ponies standing in front of me

2 earth ponies, 2 Pegasi, 1 Unicorn, and 1 Alicorn...

One of the Earth Ponies was Orange with a blondish looking mane, She also wore a hat

The other earth pony was a Pink pony with pink poofy hair, She looked very excited for some reason

Then there were the Pegasi, One of them was a Cyan Pegasus with a Rainbow mane... The Pegasus that broke my wing

The other Pegasus was a Yellow Pegasus with a pink mane

She looked very timid and shy

Then the Unicorn, She was white with a purple mane, She looked very elegant

And lastly we have... The Alicorn, She was lavender... That's all I have to say about her...

...

 _WAIT, SHE'S AN ALICORN!?_

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, These are my friends, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, And Spike."

"Y-You're an... Alicorn..." I said in surprise

"She's Princess Twilight Sparkle." Rarity said

"My name is Maverick..."

I looked at the little dragon standing next to Twilight

Another Dragon!?

Could he be?...

He looked very young, He was a small Purple and Green dragon... And he was honestly very cute...

"Now, Why are you here anyways?" Twilight asked

"I'm searching for a relative..."

"A relative? Well, I doubt you'd find your relative here..." Twilight said

"Actually... Forgive me for saying this but... Maybe Spike is my missing sibling?"

"Spike has lived with me his whole life..." Twilight said

"I may also add that my missing sibling was lost as an egg."

That seemed to pique Twilights curiosity

"Hmmm, Maybe a DNA test can prove if you two are related..."

"Alright, I'm up for it... But I'm only gonna do it, if Spike is willing to."

"Spike?" Twilight looked at Spike

"...Why not?" Spike said, sounding a tad hesitant, but still willing.

"Excellent."

Rainbow Dash flew up to my face

"Listen here, if you try any funny business, I'll be sure to break more than your wing!"

I gulped

"Understood..."

* * *

Twilight had taken Spike and I to get our blood drawn for a DNA test

...Also to get my wing bandaged up...

"It should only take a few hours." The doctor said

"...Look, If the DNA doesn't match... I'm sorry for wasting your time here..." I apologized, feeling bad for making them do this.

"No need to apologize, I am quite curious myself..."

"But... What if we do turn out to be brothers?" Spike asked

"...We'll figure that out if and when we get there..."

"Just gotta be patient..."

I took out my journal

"What's that?" Spike asked in curiosity

"It's my journal, I've been keeping everything that's happened written down... And I'm about to write some more."

I started writing

* * *

 _Entry #6_

 _I'm currently in ponyville._

 _I met a group of friends, they all seem very nice._

 _One of the ponies broke my wing however, so I got that bandaged up while I was here._

 _The one I'm curious about the most however, is Spike, a very young dragon._

 _We are also currently waiting for the results of a DNA test..._

 _I'm very nervous about this... But at the same time... I'm excited..._

 _That's all I have to write for now..._

 _END OF ENTRY_

* * *

 _ **2 hours later**_.

The doctor finally came out.

"The results are here."

Twilight took the results and read them

Twilight gasped

"What is it Twilight?" I asked, sounding eager

"The DNA tests, They came back positive!"

Spike and I looked at each other

"Positive!?" Spike and I said in unison

"I-I have a brother!?" Spike asked in shock

"I'm just as shocked as you are!"

* * *

"Well?" Rainbow Dash asked

"What did the tests say?" Applejack asked

"They came back positive." Twilight said

"Does that mean that you two are... Brothers?" Fluttershy asked

"It certainly does." I said

"Maverick?" Spike spoke up

"Yeah Spike?"

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"... What are Mom and Dad like?"

I bit my lip

Twilight saw the look on his face

"Mom w- is... brave... Caring... Kind..." I said, trying my hardest not to break down in tears while talking about Mom and Dad

"...And kind of an egghead at times..."

Spike chuckled

"Now Dad... . He is also... very brave and kind... However he's also a bit of an airhead and a goofball... But Mom loves him..."

I started tearing up a bit...

"Why do you look like you're about to cry?"

"I-Its nothing... I'm just... Happy that I found you..." I lied

"You know what this calls for!?" Pinkie Pie asked

"What?" I asked in curiosity

"A PARTY!"

* * *

Pinkie threw a party for me at Twilights castle

I was leaning against a wall

Twilight approached me

"Maverick... What really happened to your parents?..." Twilight asked

I started tearing up

"Promise me you won't say anything to Spike..."

"I promise..."

"Our parents... They're dead..."

Twilight gasped

"What?" Twilight asked in shock

"They died before Spike hatched, obviously..."

"Thankfully, I was a resourceful kid, I managed to live on my own for 4 whole years... Then some close friends of my parents took me in..." I said

"...But we lost Spike in a storm..." I added

"I...I can't imagine what its like to lose your parents..." Twilight said, tearing up slightly

"...Twilight... It hurts... To lose somebody you love..." I said

"Somebody you're close to..."

"...I don't want that to happen to Spike..."

"As his older brother... I must protect him..."

"Now that I know he exists... I don't wanna lose him..."

"Maverick, I can tell that you'll be a good brother."

I smiled

"Thanks..."

...

"Maverick, you still need a place to sleep, right?" Twilight asked

"Yeah I do."

"Well, You can stay here if you'd like."

"R-Really!?"

Twilight nodded

"Thank you so much."

"Now, Go on... Have fun!"

I smiled

* * *

 _ **Afterwards**_

"That party was awesome!" I exclaimed

"Well, Thats a Pinkie Pie party for you."

"Geez, I am so tired!"

"Let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

Twilight took me to a bedroom

It had a simple bed, A desk, a bookshelf, and a bedside table

"It's not much but, I hope it'll suffice..."

"Compared to the cave floor, this is paradise!" I exclaimed, sounding excited

Twilight chuckled

"I look forward to getting to know you..."

"Yeah... Same here..."

"Thanks again for all this..."

"No problem..."

Twilight soon left

I walked over to my desk and sat down

I took out my journal and began writing

* * *

 _Entry #7_

 _The results came back positive!_

 _I found my long lost brother!_

 _Golly... I've never been a big brother before!_

 _...I hope Spike can show me around ponyville tomorrow!_

 _Anyways, It's getting pretty late, so I'm gonna cut this entry a tad short._

 _END OF ENTRY_

* * *

I closed my journal and then got up

I took my journal and put it back in my satchel.

I then got into bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a busy day..."

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 **First chapter, Done!**

 **Whew! What a long first chapter**

 **But I hope you enjoyed it**

 **I don't know how long this story will be exactly...**

 **But anyways be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is FINALLY out! I just had a HUGE case of writers block, BUT I'M BACK NOW!**

 **This chapter isn't as long as the first chapter, d** **on't expect super long chapters.**

 **Anyways ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Brotherly Bonding

I opened my eyes and sat up

"No nightmare this time..." I said in slight relief

I looked at my desk

"Maybe I should write a letter to Mom and Dad soon..."

I suddenly heard a knock on my door

I got out of bed, walked over to my door, and opened it

Spike was standing there

"Good morning Maverick!" Spike exclaimed, a smile on his face

"Morning Spike."

"So... How's your wing?" Spike asked in a slightly worried tone

I looked at my bandaged up wing

"Its still broken..." I said

"I know that... I meant, is it hurting at all?"

"A little..."

...

Awkward silence...

"Enough about me though... How are you?" I asked

"I'm doing good..." Spike replied

...

There was another awkward silence

"So... What should we do?" Spike asked

"I dunno... What do brothers normally do for fun?"

Spike shrugged

"Hmmm..."

"We could... Talk about our likes and dislikes?" I suggested

"Umm... Sure..."

 _The awkwardness is real..._

"So, What do you like to do for fun Maverick?" Spike asked

"I like to fly around a lot... Especially when I'm bored..."

"What about you?" I asked

"There is a game I play called Ogres & Oubliettes" Spike said

"What's Ogres & Oubliettes?"

Spike gasped, putting his claw on his chest for dramatic effect

"You've never played Ogres & Oubliettes before?" Spike asked in utter shock

I shook my head

"Never heard of it either..." I added

"That's it, drop everything, we're playing Ogres & Oubliettes." Spike said

"R-Right now?"

"Yes... Right now!"

Spike walked behind me and began pushing me

"H-Hey! I can move on my own!"

"Then get your tail moving and lets go!"

"Okay! Geez!"

* * *

 _Later_

Spike and I were sitting at a table

Spike handed me a sheet of paper, after explaining how to play Ogres & Oubliettes

"Go ahead and make your character."

"...Umm... How?"

"You can choose from several classes, There's the barbarian, wizard, paladin, archer, cleric."

"I like the sound of a barbarian..."

"Okay, What's your name gonna be?"

"Hmmm... I shall be..."

"CROC THE BARBARIAN, AND I SHALL CRUSH ANY FOE THAT STANDS IN MY WAY!" I exclaimed

Spike laughed

"Okay, then write it down here."

I began writing

"You also have points you can put into your abilities, You have strength, dexterity, constitution, intelligence, wisdom, and charisma." Spike began explaining

"Strength is obviously, how strong your character is."

"Dexterity measures hand-eye coordination, agility, reflexes, and balance."

"Constitution represents your character's health and stamina."

"Intelligence is obviously, how smart your character is."

"Wisdom describes your character's willpower, common sense, perception, and intuition."

"And finally... Charisma measures your character's force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and physical attractiveness."

"I see..."

* * *

 _One character creation later..._

"An army a goblins are approaching, What do you do?" Spike asked

"I'll go forth and smite them all!" I exclaimed

I rolled my die

...

"A 20! Critical hit!"

"You charge in, successfully taking down a chunk of the army." Spike said

"And I will cast a fire spell."

Spike rolled his die

"Oh, The spell accidentally hits you in the process..."

I sighed

"Nice aim..." I said sarcastically

"Sorry!"

* * *

 _1 hour later_

"Whoa! A giant is coming!"

"GO FOR THE NECK, ITS THEIR WEAK SPOT!" I exclaimed

"You need to roll a 17 or higher to be able to climb it." Spike said

I rolled my die

...

"You weren't able to climb it." Spike said

"Darn it..." I said in slight disappointment

"I'll cast lightning at its neck!" Spike exclaimed

Spike rolled his die

...

"Direct hit!"

"The giant gets knocked over, it can't act." Spike said

"I'll swing at its neck!" I exclaimed

I rolled my die

...

"The giant has been killed!"

"Yes!"

* * *

 _Afterwards_

"That was so much fun!" I exclaimed

"Glad you enjoyed it." Spike said, a smile on his face

...

"Come on." Spike said

Spike began walking off

I started following him

* * *

We both entered a kitchen

"Why are we here?" I asked in curiosity

"Because we... Are going to make a gem cake."

...

My mouth started salivating

"G-Gem...Cake?"

Spike nodded

He then grabbed an apron and put it on

"Lets get cooking!" Spike exclaimed

...

"Okay... Spike... Let me just say that... YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE IN THAT APRON!" I exclaimed

Spike blushed from slight embarrassment

"Never thought I'd hear my brother say that I'm adorable."

"Cuteness... And adorableness... Are my weaknesses..."

"Anyways... Let's start cooking!"

"But... I've never cooked before... My diet usually consists of purely gems... Nothing else..."

"Don't worry!"

Spike handed me a book of instructions

"Just follow the instructions!"

I gulped

* * *

 _2 cake baking disasters later..._

We finally finished our gem cake

"Wow... That was... Fun..." I said, My whole body covered in flour

"Yeah it was... But you kept messing up the recipe." Spike said

"At least I wasn't trying to eat the ingredients..." I said, a smirk on my face

Spike chuckled

"What's important is that we finished..." Spike said

I smiled

"Even though it took 2 attempts to get it right..."

"Hey Maverick?"

"Yeah?" I looked towards Spike

He threw flour in my face

He started laughing

I raised an eyebrow

I looked at a few eggs on the counter and smirked

I took the eggs and cracked em on his head

I started laughing

"...It's on..."

Spike and I started having a food war

I had to protect our cake though

"Whoa! Careful with the cake! It took us 2 tries to make that!" I exclaimed

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

The kitchen was a complete mess

Spike and I were covered in various foods

"We'll call it a draw this time..." I said

"Yeah..."

Spike and I shook hands

"Lets clean up, and finally enjoy our cake..." Spike said

* * *

 _Later_

Spike and I were enjoying the cake we made

"Mmm, I have to say, we make great chefs." I said

"Agreed."

I soon finished my slice

...

"I'm gonna head to my room..."

Spike nodded

* * *

I entered my room and looked at my desk

"I should write a letter to Mom and Dad..."

I looked at my bandaged wing

"...I miss flying..." I said, a frown on my face

"Even though it's only been a day..."

I glared at my wing

"Heal faster!"

...

I sighed

"I must look really stupid right now..."

"Yelling at my wing to make it heal faster... I think I've gone crazy..."

...

"And now I'm talking to myself..."

My wing suddenly started hurting

"Ngh! What the heck?"

I looked at my bandaged up wing again

...

"Maybe I should take a look at my wing."

I began unraveling the bandages on my wing

...

I heard a knock on the door

"Come in!" I exclaimed

Spike walked in

He looked at me

"Why're you taking off your bandages?" Spike asked in slight concern

"My wing started hurting so I decided to take a look at it." I explained

"No, The doctor said to keep the bandages on until your wing heals." Spike said

Spike walked behind me and tied my bandages back up

I sighed

"I can't even have a peek at my wing?" I asked

"No."

I rolled my eyes

"Spike, I'm older than you..."

"It doesn't matter, The doctor said to keep the bandages on."

 _..._

 _Ugh, I can't argue with him..._

"Fine..." I said in slight annoyance

...

"Hey Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna write a letter to Mom and Dad with me?"

Spikes eyes lit up

"Of course!" Spike exclaimed, clearly excited

I chuckled

"Okay then, come on."

I walked over to my desk

Spike stood beisde me

"Ready?"

Spike nodded eagerly

I began writing

* * *

 _This font is Maverick writing_ **And this font is Spike writing**

 _Dear Mom and Dad_

 _I found my long lost brother._

 _His name is Spike and he's super kind and also a goofball, I'm so glad I got to meet him!_

 _There are a lot of other things I wanna talk to you about, but that will have to wait for another day._

 **Hi Mom! Hi Dad! It's Spike, I'm so happy I can finally write to my real parents!**

 **I've always wondered what its like to be a brother, and now I am a brother!**

 **And being a brother is awesome!**

 _I had so much fun today!_

 _Spike taught me how to play this game called "Ogres & Oubliettes" it's so fun!_

 _And then we made a gem cake, and had a food war!_

 _I love being a brother!_

 _I miss you guys so much!_

 _And I promise to write to you again!_

 _Sincerely, Maverick and Spike..._

* * *

I wrapped up the letter in a scroll

I took the scroll and blew green fire, sending it to Mom and Dad

"You can do that too!?" Spike asked in surprise

"Yeah, I can."

Spike hugged me

"You're the best big brother ever!" Spike exclaimed

I smiled

"And you're the best little brother ever..."

* * *

 **Ending it here now!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I don't really have any ideas for chapter 3 yet, so any suggestions will be really helpful!**

 **Send me a PM or leave a review with your suggestions!**

 **I would have also added more stuff to this chapter.**

 **But again #WritersBlockSucks**

 **And if you got the anime reference in this chapter, (I'll be surprised if you don't...)**

 **Then cookie for you!**

 **Anyways be sure to favorite and review!**

 **And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**BEHOLD, CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY OUT!**

 **God this took awhile...**

 **This is a collaboration chapter with tyrantOfFathens,(howdy folks!) we both worked on this chapter together, I hope you enjoy!**

 **There is slight Fluttercord in this chapter By the way, Yes Discord makes an appearance.**

 **I'd also like to mention that my last major story "Roberts Chaotic Adventure" recently reached 1000 views, That's honestly mind blowing and I'd like to thank you all for actually taking the time to read my stories, I appreciate it!**

 **You guys are just amazing!**

 **Also, this would have been out sooner, but I was writing dialogue in short bursts, and I kept hitting wall after wall after wall...**

 **So I have decided that I will be taking a brief hiatus... Maybe a week or two, so don't expect any new chapters for awhile.**

 **Anyways, before I start rambling...**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Magical Mishap

Twilight and Starlight were practicing magic in an open field a little ways away from ponyville. Spike and I had tagged along, we were throwing a ball back n forth, doing stuff brothers do.

With a powerful throw, I overthrew the ball, and it bounced right under Twilights raised hoof. She seemed oblivious to my cries of warning as she stepped down. The ball rolled from under her hoof, catching her by surprise, and Twilight fell backwards, the spell she was preparing misfiring as she hit the ground.

Spike dove out of the way, used to having to dodge a rouge spell, but I wasn't so lucky. A brilliant flash filled everyponys vision, followed by a confetti like pop

...

I was a purple butterfly now

No pony spoke a word, but the silence was broken shortly after by Spike, trying to contain his laughter.

"...Stop laughing at me!" I yelled at Spike

However, My now squeaky voice only added to the histarical scene.

Spike fell to the ground and started laughing, tears falling down his face from laughing way too hard

"Twilight! Fix this!" I exclaimed in an angry tone

"N-No problem, This should be an easy fix!" Twilight tried reassuring me, on the verge of laughter herself.

"Wow... So reassuring..." I said sarcastically

Spike finally stopped laughing

"O-Okay... I'm good now..." Spike said, wiping away a few stray tears

I looked at him

"Are ya sure?" I asked, slightly annoyed

He burst out laughing again

I sighed "Oh look, it's Rarity." I said

Spike shot up and looked around frantically

"Where!?"

I started laughing

 _That trick never fails..._

Spike glared at me "Twilight, do you know where the flyswatter is at?"

"N-No need to get all violent Spike! Especially towards me, a delicate little butterfly!" I said, trying to hide my fear of getting swatted

"...Now i have a nickname for you, The delicate butterfly!" Spike exclaimed, He started laughing again after he said that

"Once Twilight fixes this... You're gonna get it..." I said in slight annoyance

I sighed

"Well... At least I can fly again!" I exclaimed in a more happy tone

I landed on top of Spikes head

"And I have my own transportation, so I'm good!" I exclaimed, trying to spur my steed onward.

Spike swatted at his head to try and scare me off, but he accidentally swatted me.

It hurt, but it thankfully wasn't hard enough to kill me.

I fell off of Spikes head, giving a small scream as I felt my wing get injured... Again.

Spike caught me, gently bringing me up to eye level. I didn't move, and honestly, didn't know if I could.

His eyes widened as he looked down at me.

"M-Maverick?" He said, his voice wavering a tiny bit.

He gently poked me

 _...Dangit Spike, That hurt too_.

"Sweet Celestia, I killed my brother..." Spike said, lowering his head, and falling to his knees.

...Seeing Spike like this was too much, I attempted to move. Bad idea.

I groaned

"Ow...that hurt..." I stated, finding the strength to stand, one small step at a time.

I got up and rubbed my head as it began pounding.

"M-Maverick!" Spike exclaimed in a relieved voice.

"I-I thought I killed you..." He said in a very sad tone.

"I'm fine Spike..." I said, but winced at the overly loud voice right next to my now throbbing head.

"D-Don't ever scare me like that again!" Spike exclaimed, a few tears falling down his face.

"Have you seriously already forgotten how delicate I am in this state?" I asked, getting just a tiny bit angry.

"If you had swatted any harder, I probably would have died..." I said, and then laughed inwardly at cheating death.

"S-Sorry..." Spike apologized

"It's okay..." I said

I looked at my wing, hoping beyond hope it wasn't injured too badly.

It was slightly torn, guess i wont be flying anymore... Again...

"Well... The flying was fun while it lasted..." I said in disappointment.

Spike placed me back on his head, looking guilty.

Twilight and Starlight were looking through several spell books they had brought along, trying to find a reversal spell.

I was simply standing on Spikes head, I felt pretty weak, but at least my head had nearly stopped hurting.

"How ya holding up Maverick?" Spike asked in slight concern, sitting a few paces away from the two mares looking through the books.

"Oh, I'm doing absolutely FANTASTIC, I LOVE being a flightless butterfly!" I said sarcastically, flapping my one good wing.

"Really?" Spike asked, not catching on to the sarcastic tone.

"No..." I replied, and tried to whack one of Spikes spines. To my surprise, it actually moved, and consequently hit me back on the rebound.

"Hey Spike?" Twilight called, apparently having an idea.

"Yeah?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Why don't you take Maverick to Fluttershys cottage so he can heal up?" Twilight suggested, not looking up from her book.

"But why?" I asked in curiosity, not that I don't like meeting Spike's friends, but shouldn't this take like, five minutes?

"Fluttershy knows a lot about animals, she can take care of you while we try and figure out a reversal spell..." Twilight explained.

"Eh... Fair enough..." I replied, throwing my five minute estimate out the window.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit!" Spike exclaimed, standing and setting course for wherever Fluttershy lived.

* * *

Spike and I were outside Fluttershys cottage

"U-Umm, Spike?" I asked in my cursed high pitched voice.

"Yeah Maverick?" He asked back, grabbing me and lowering me down to eye level.

"C-Can we... Maybe not tell Fluttershy that I'm a dragon?" I asked, a nervous grin showing on my face.

"Why?" Spike replied, confused.

"Because it's embarrassing! I have pride you know!" I exclaimed, a slight blush creeping onto my face. Spike wouldn't understand, he'd never been turned into a frail little butterfly before...

"Come on! It's not that bad!" Spike tried to reassure me, and smiled encouragingly.

"...I have a high squeaky voice... HOW IS THAT NOT EMBARRASSING!?" I yelled as loud as my tiny voice would let me, which wasn't too impressive, sadly.

"Okay fine, I won't say anything..." Spike said, giggling at my attempt of an angry scream, and placed me back on my perch atop his head.

"Thank you..." I stated, eyeing my little brother. I rolled my eyes, to be honest, if it had been Spike that was a butterfly now, I would still be laughing as well.

Spike knocked on the door, and we waited patiently.

Fluttershy answered a few moments later.

"Oh hello Spike, what brings you here?" She asked, slightly surprised to see the young dragon.

"Well, I have something I need your help with." Spike said.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked, even more confused.

Spike presented me with a dramatic flourish, bowing to present me.

Fluttershy gasped, instantly hovering above Spike, immediately noticing my slightly injured state.

"Oh poor thing!" Fluttershy exclaimed, sounding very concerned, and pushed Spike rather forcefully inside the cottage.

Spike carefully took me off his head, after rubbing his back from the unexpected push.

"His wing is torn slightly, he can't fly." Spike explained as he held me out to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looked over me again, i felt like I was about to be interrogated.

"I've never seen a butterfly like this before..." Fluttershy said in slight shock, but smiled.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll make sure you heal up nicely." Fluttershy said softly.

Spike handed me to Fluttershy, who set me down ever so gently on a table.

 _Lets hope there aren't any frogs here..._ My butterfly self thought.

Fluttershy tentatively reached a hoof out, gently touching my torn wing. It stung so much that it startled me, causing me to squeak, Much to my embarrassment.

 _The high pitched voice strikes again!_

I backed up from the sudden pain without realizing it.

"Bro, chill. She's just trying to help." A bird tweeted from the ceiling.

"Yeah, ol' Flutters here wouldn't hurt anything on purpose, even on accident, I dare say." A mouse squeked from the floor.

Were all those animals there before?

...

 _Wait... ARE THOSE ANIMALS TALKING TO ME!?_

This day was so weird...

Fluttershy was blushing slightly.

"Oh, Stop it guys. You're too kind. I'm sorry about your wing mister, I guess it hurt a little worse than I thought. I need to grab some bandages, you wait right here, Okay?" The yellow mare asked politely.

"Okay, Miss Fluttershy." I mumbled, still annoyed at how high-pitched my voice was. I guess I fit right in, though.

Fluttershy left for a moment, humming as she walked out of sight.

One of the birds flew down to me, landing in front of me, looking me over.

 _Haven't you seen a butterfly before?_

Suddenly the bird transformed, and with a small little pop, there was now a strange creature towering over me.

"Hello." He greeted calmly, but his gaze was more than a little judgmental.

 _WHAT IS THAT THING!?_

"W-What are you?" I asked, not quite sure how to handle this. Turning into a butterfly is one thing, seeing a BIRD change into THAT is another.

"The real question that I should be asking is... What are YOU!" The creature asked rather rudely, pointing a finger at me.

"I asked first!" I exclaimed, not coming up with a better response.

The creature rolled his eyes, but bowed, growing a cape.

"My name is Discord, I am a draconequus." The creature introduced himself.

"A Draculakakiss?" I asked, confused on the strange word.

"No... A dra-cone-quus..." The creature repeated the word slower, the cape disappeared as he spoke.

"A draconequus?" I tried again.

"Yup...Now... What are you?.." The creature asked, not as rude this time, seemingly intrigued.

"I-I'm a butterfly obviously!" I stated defensively.

"Yeeeah-No... I've lived for thousands of years, and I can say that your type of butterfly is something even I've never seen before..." Discord said, his arms folded, and eyebrow raised.

"E-Even a creature who has lived for thousands of years... Can see new things... Heh..." I said, trying so hard to convince this creature that I was a butterfly.

Discord simply raised his other eyebrow

...

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine... I'm not a butterfly... I'm a dragon turned into a butterfly..." I confessed, dramatically bringing one of my limbs to my forehead.

"Okay... Follow-up question... How?" Discord asked, a few possibilities running through his head.

"My friend Twilight misfired her spell..." I explained, a little begrudgingly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back it up a small bit... You know Twilight Sparkle?" Discord asked.

"Yeah..."

"And... She did this to you?"

"Not on purpose... But yeah..."

Discord murmured something about how that sounded like something Twilight would do, but suddenly glared at me.

"Well, How would you like it, if I told Fluttershy about you being a dragon..." Discord said, his glare intensifying, as if knowing my pride would be utterly destroyed by the fact.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh I would..."

Discord was about to fly off to go find Fluttershy.

"Wait!" I stopped him.

Discord turned to me, waiting to hear what I had to say.

...

 _Maybe I should try and strike deal with him..._

"What'll it take... For you to keep my secret?" I asked him.

"You really think striking up a deal is going to keep me from revealing you?" Discord asked, and laughed a little.

"You are lying to MY Fluttershy, And I will NOT stand for it!" Discord exclaimed, stomping his foot on the ground.

 _Man, He is really dramatic..._

 _...Wait What was that?_

"Wait a minute... Your Fluttershy?" I asked in curiosity.

Discord blushed, realizing what he just said, but tried to recover.

"N-Nothing!" Discord exclaimed in defense.

 _His Fluttershy?... Wait a minute..._

My eyes widened, and I smirked.

"Oh my gosh, you love Fluttershy... Don't you?" I accused Discord, still smirking.

Discord scoffed, the blush returning to his face.

"N-No I don't! She's just my friend!" He claimed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Then why're you blushing?" I commented, raising an eyebrow at him.

Discord began blushing even harder, but denied it again.

"I-I'm not blushing!" He practically screeched.

"Admit it! You love her!" I yelled back.

Discord groaned in annoyance, but he finally gave in.

"O-Okay! I love her! Happy!? It doesn't change anything!" He declared.

"Actually... It changes everything..." I gave him an evil smile, and laughed to myself.

"...Pardon?" Discord asked a little unnerved at my expression.

"Discord... I need you to keep my secret... You need romantic advice..."

Discord turned away from me, scoffing at my statement.

"Like I, Discord, Lord of Chaos and Disharmony, need romantic advice!" Discord argued, crossing his arms.

"If you really didn't need advice, You would probably have her by now..." I countered his argument, and suddenly, his face appeared on the back of his head.

He hummed to himself, and looked a little angry, but he seemed to agree with my argument.

"Okay then... Why should I not tell her you are a dragon, then?" He asked. My smile widened.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Fluttershy that you love her..."

Discord glared at me again, his body popping to right itself.

"You wouldn't..." He whispered, his eyes narrowing.

"Try me..." I countered firmly, but I couldn't get rid of my grin.

Discords expression changed from anger to worry. He rubbed his goatee thoughtfully.

"Do we have a deal or what?" I asked.

Discord sighed.

"Ugh, Fine... I'll keep your secret... You help me win Fluttershys heart..." Discord conceded in a defeated tone.

 _VICTORY!_

"Excellent... Oh, one more thing."

Discord looked at me quizzically.

"Pretend you don't understand me, Because I'm an actual talking butterfly so..." I shrugged, for lack of a better way to phrase it. Discord simply nodded.

He snapped his fingers and teleported to the front door, except he was bigger.

"Oh Fluuutttershyyyy!" Discord called out in a sing song voice, donning sunglasses.

Fluttershy came back into the room with a bundle of little white bandages, looking a bit startled at Discord's entrance.

"Oh Discord! It's good to see you!" Fluttershy exclaimed happily once she recovered.

"Always good to be here..." Discord said, as he looked down.

...

I saw a bunny glaring at the draconequus.

 _Oh._

Fluttershy walked over to me, and her eyes lit up a little.

"Oh, I'd like you to meet Discord! A friend of mine." Fluttershy introduced Discord, blushing slightly.

I simply waved. Discord huffed, but waved back.

Fluttershy came a bit closer, unrolling the bandages.

"I have some bandages for your wing." She said, and carefully began to put small bandages on my wing.

Surprisingly... She was very precise.

"Thank you Miss Fluttershy." I said quietly,

 _Man, I hate this voice..._

"You're welcome." Fluttershy replied, smiling gently.

...

I looked around, not sure if I should say anything else.

"This is a nice home you have Miss Fluttershy." I said after a moment.

"Thank you, and please, just Fluttershy is fine." Fluttershy said, smiling warmly.

"Okay..." I trailed off

* * *

 _Later..._

Fluttershy was tending to her garden, leaving Discord and I in a room together.

Discord was just sitting on the couch, chilling silently.

There was a bunny looking at him, and Discord took a moment to look at the bunny.

"What?" He asked the rabbit, which just glared a bit more intensely.

"I was here first, go find your own spot..." Discord said, and looked away.

The bunny simply stood there, watching the draconequus with a bad look.

...

Discord looked back to the bunny, and snapped his fingers.

The bunny turned into a cantaloupe with a small pop, and Discord smiled.

"Discord, What the heck did you do that for?" I asked in stunned disbelief.

"What? I can't have any fun?" Discord responded, his smile widening as he poked the cantaloupe.

"Discord, Turn him back before Fluttershy sees." I said, feeling bad for the poor rabbit.

"Pardon? I don't speak butterfly..." Discord said, turning away and stretching out on the couch.

"Haha very funny..." I said sarcastically, before trying again to help the poor animal-turned-fruit.

"Turn him back now..." I stated firmly.

"I'm sorry, last I checked, you aren't my mother..." Discord replied, he snapped his fingers and a sleepmask appeared on his face.

"Now if you'll excuse me... I'm gonna take a nap..." Discord said, yawning, and making a blanket appear over him.

"Y'know... I could tell Fluttershy about your little crush on her..." I said a smirk on my face.

 _I knew that would come in handy sooner or later!_

Discord shot up and took the sleepmask off, throwing a glare at me.

Then he sighed, thinking it over.

"Fine..." he said begrudgingly.

Discord snapped his fingers again, and the cantaloupe on the floor was turned back into a bunny. It had a confused and horrified expression on its face.

"You're no fun!" Discord huffed.

The bunny glared at the draconequus, and made the 'I'm watching you' motion.

"There, everyone is happy..." I said, nodding to myself.

"Yeah yeah..." Discord simply waved his paw, before going back to taking a nap.

"You okay?" I asked the bunny as he hopped by.

"Yeah... Thanks for the assist. The names Angel Bunny by the way." The bunny said, nodding his head to me.

"Nice to meet you." I replied after introducing myself.

* * *

 _Several hours later_

There was a knock on the door, and Fluttershy went over to answer it.

Spike was there, looking hopeful.

"Oh hello Spike." Fluttershy greeted, and let him inside.

"Hey Fluttershy, How's the butterfly?" Spike asked, glancing around. For some reason, he didn't see me sitting on the table right in front of him.

"He's doing good, Would you like to see him?" Fluttershy asked, smiling.

"Sure." Spike replied, and followed Fluttershy's pointed hoof to where I stared up at him. Fluttershy mentioned something about tea and walked away.

"Hey Maverick, How're you doing?" Spike whispered, making sure Fluttershy couldn't hear him.

"...Meh... How's the reversal spell coming along?" I asked hopefully.

"Twilight and Starlight are looking for one as we speak." Spike stated, with a nervous smile.

"You still haven't found a reversal spell!?" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"These things take time." Spike replied, his eyes darted around, and he took a step back.

"Ugh... Okay. While you were with Twilight and Starlight, Mr. Lord of Chaos found out I'm a dragon..." I said, pouting.

"Discord found out?" Spike didn't look to surprised at that piece of information.

"Yeah, I made a deal with him so he wouldn't reveal me to Fluttershy." I explained.

"What's was the deal?" Spike asked in curiosity

I froze

 _Think Maverick THINK!_

"Nothing you should concern yourself with..." I replied, hoping Spike will just drop the subject

"...Okay..." Spike replied suspiciously.

"...Why are you hiding that you're a dragon again?" Spike asked,

"Because I have a thing call pride! And dignity!" I yelled in a whisper.

"I'd lose my manliness if anypony else found out..." I trailed off, thinking about how much everypony would laugh at hearing the tale.

"That'd be kind of hard..." Spike said quietly.

"Why's that?" I looked at Spike suspiciously.

"Because you didn't have any manliness to begin with." Spike smirked at me.

I growled.

"Come on, It's brotherly love." Spike said, with a laugh.

I simply rolled my eyes.

 _I can't really argue there..._

* * *

 _The next day_

My wing healed surprisingly fast, and Fluttershy let me test them out after taking the bandages off and examining them.

"I didn't even know butterfly wings could heal..." I said to myself.

I started flapping my wings, and slowly but surely, I lifted off the ground. I began to flap a little harder.

I could fly again!

 _Finally! I can fly!_

I flew around the cottage, greeting all the animals, flying and enjoying the feeling of using my wings.

 _I missed flying so much!_

I nearly flew into Fluttershys face, stopping just short of her nose.

"Oh, Hello Fluttershy." I greeted.

"Hello Mr. Butterfly, Are you feeling better?" Fluttershy asked, glancing at my wings as I hovered in place.

"Yeah, I can fly again! I'm so happy!" I exclaimed, and flew in a small loop. Fluttershy smiled.

"I think I'm ready to go Fluttershy." I commented, wanting to get back to the others to finally be a dragon again.

"Okay, It was nice to meet you by the way." Fluttershy said as she opened the door.

"You too! Bye Fluttershy!" I called as I flew out the door.

"Goodbye!" She called back.

 _Okay... Now I need to fly back to the castle... onwards!_

 _This is SO getting an entry in my journal!_

* * *

 _5 minutes of flying later..._

I was still pretty far from the castle

"Ugh! Stupid small butterfly wings!" I yelled to nopony. I saw Spike walking, and called out an exhausted greeting.

"Hey Spike..."

"Hi Maverick..."

We both passed each other

...

We both froze and turned around.

"Spike! Perfect timing!" I said in relief, and promptly landed on his head.

"Take me to the castle!" I exclaimed, pointing to it in the distance.

"...Why can't you just fly on your own?" Spike asked in slight annoyance.

"Because my flying is the slowest thing ever... and it takes a lot to fly with these tiny wings." I explained.

"Okay fair enough, I was coming to get you anyways..." Spike began walking back to the castle, with me on his head.

"So... How're you feeling?" Spike asked, attempting to make small talk.

"I'm fine for the most part... Did Twilight and Starlight find a reversal spell?" I asked, hoping for the third, and final time it was a yes.

"Yeah they did." Spike informed.

"Good, I'm sick of being a butterfly... This high squeaky voice... My slow flying... My delicateness..." I listed everything off.

"Well, we're almost there." Spike said, and continued on.

"Okay."

* * *

We were finally at the castle again, and Spike ran up the steps at my request.

We found Twilight and Starlight in the library, still looking over a book.

I flew down to the floor, and looked up at Twilight

"Ready Maverick?" She asked.

"Yup! Fire away!" I exclaimed.

Twilight charged up the spell and fired it at me, the light was only slightly blinding.

...

Soon everyone could see again.

"Did it work?" I asked.

My voice was back to normal, that was good. I opened up one eye.

"It worked! I'm not a Butterfly anymore!" I exclaimed, a huge smile on my face. And then I looked at my broken dragon wing...

"Still broken..." I said in disappointment, but it beat being a butterfly.

The bandages originally wrapped around my broken wing weren't there anymore.

"Hey, Do you guys have any bandages for my wing?" I asked.

"I got it!" Spike said, running off through the castle.

I simply chuckled

* * *

 _Entry #8_

 _I haven't written an entry in a little while... A lot of crazy stuff happened today..._

 _I got turned into a butterfly... And now I have to give romantic advice to a creature who is basically a walking zoo..._

 _Today certainly was an interesting day..._

 _Well, that's all I'm writing for now..._

 _END OF ENTRY_

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 3... I know I said these chapters wouldn't be too long... But I got carried away... Sorry xD.**

 **But as stated before, I will be taking a 1-2 week hiatus from writing.**

 **If you have any suggestions or ideas about next chapter however, please PM me, I'm always open to suggestions, Don't worry, I don't bite!**

 **Also I've decided to do a question of the day today!... Or Question of the chapter! Answer it in a review or a PM!**

 **It's optional however, you don't have to answer it.**

 **If your PMing me your answer, then be sure the subject is called QOTC and then the chapter number**

 **This is just something I wanted to try so I could connect with you guys a bit more!**

 **Anyways the QOTC today is... Which one of my stories is your favorite, And why?**

 **But thats it, be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **This chapter will be a 2 parter!**

 **Quick warning: There is mild language in this chapter, Not much though.**

 **...**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dragon Migration Part 1

Spike and I were simply talking

"Y'know, I am surprised at how nice you are... Unlike the other teen dragons..." Spike said, a smile on his face

"Ugh, I know... I tried going to a dragon migration... But all the teenage dragons there were just horrible..." I replied, remembering how the other teenage dragons treated me

Spike nodded in agreement

"But... I've always wanted to go back at some point." I said

"Well, You can go back if you want, a dragon migration is coming up." Spike replied, a small smile on his face

...

"...Y'know, I don't really want to go to the dragon migration alone..." I started

Spikes eyes widened when he realized what I was gonna say

"N-No! I'm not going back there!" Spike exclaimed, clearly against the idea

"Come on, this time we'll be together which means we won't have to hang out with the other mean dragons." I insisted

"And besides... I'll be here to protect you..."

Spike rubbed his chin in thought

"...Ugh, fine... But only this one time!" Spike exclaimed

"Yes!" I threw my fist into the air

"Calm down Maverick, it's not something to get excited about." Spike said, rolling his eyes

* * *

 _Dragon Migration day_

I picked up my traveling satchel

I put my journal in it, along with some water, a few days worth of gems, and some extra bandages for my wing

I then looked at Spike

...

He looked a bit nervous

I walked over to him and knelt down

"What's up?" I asked in a concerned tone

"It's just... I don't wanna have to deal with those bullies again..." Spike said, looking down at the ground

I put my claw on his shoulder

"You'll be fine..." I reassured Spike

I looked at my bandaged up wing

I tried moving it

I winced it pain

"I guess we're walking..." I said, much to my disappointment as I really wanted to give Spike a ride on my back

Spike and I both walked out of my room

...

We ran into Twilight while walking down the hall

"Oh! Where are you two going?" Twilight asked in curiosity

"No where!" Spike said quickly, which only made Twilight suspicious of us

I looked at Spike and shook my head, giving him a look of disappointment for lying to Twilight

"We're going to the dragon migration..." I said

"The dragon migration? But Spike, I thought you didn't enjoy it there." Twilight said in slight confusion

"Maverick insisted..." Spike said in slight annoyance

"Don't worry about us Twilight! I'll keep Spike safe." I reassured Twilight

Twilight thought about it for a moment

"Okay..." Twilight said

"We'll be back in a couple days... Give or take..." I said

Spike and I left for our destination

* * *

Spike and I were walking

I looked at Spike

He was looking down slightly

I stopped

...

Spike looked back at me

"What is it?" Spike asked

I walked over to Spike and knelt down

"You okay Spike?" I asked in a worried tone

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Spike replied, Avoiding eye contact

"You're scared... Aren't you..." I said in a concerned tone

Spike remained silent

My older brother instincts kicked in and I pulled Spike into a hug

"Don't be afraid... I'll always be here to protect you... Even if you may not know it..." I said, my tone of voice sounding very gentle and caring

"I care about you way too much..." I added

Spike sniffed

"Maverick?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you... As a brother..." Spike said, a few tears escaping his eyes

"I love you too Spike... As a brother..." I replied, a wide smile on my face

I soon stopped hugging Spike

"Ready to go?" I asked

Spike nodded

* * *

 _A few hours later_

It was starting to get dark

I looked over at Spike

...

He looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion

 _This is what we get for leaving late..._

...

I heard a thud, causing me to look back in worry

...

Spike had passed out

I chuckled

I walked over to him

"Spike?" I called out

...

"Wake up..." I said, poking Spike lightly

...

Nothing

I rolled my eyes

"Spike!" I said, hopefully loud enough to wake Spike up

"W-What?" Spike shot up

"We need to find a place to rest for the night..."

Spike nodded sluggishly

* * *

 _Later_

Spike and I found a clearing

"Spike, Wait here while I get some firewood." I said

Spike simply nodded

I left to gather some firewood, making sure not to go too far

I came back and saw Spike passed out on the ground

I chuckled

I made a small campfire, And blew some fire onto it

I then took my journal out of my satchel and began writing.

* * *

 _Entry #9_

 _Spike and I are heading to the dragon migration today._

 _Spike passed out from exhaustion and is currently asleep at the moment._

 _I just hope everything goes smoothly..._

 _I promised myself that I'd protect Spike, No matter what, and I intend to keep my promise._

 _That's pretty much all I have to say..._

 _END OF ENTRY_

* * *

 _The next day_

I sat up and yawned, scratching my back

I looked towards Spike

He was still asleep

I got up and secured my traveling satchel

I looked back at Spike and rolled my eyes

"Spike... Wake up..." I said rather softly

...

"Spike?" I said a bit louder

...

"SPIKE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"H-Huh!? What is it!? Is it a gem thief!?" Spike shot up, looking around frantically

"...No it's not gem thief..."

"We need to get moving, its morning..."

"No..." Spike groaned, laying back down

I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow

"Somebody's cranky..." I said

Spike sat up again

"Great... Now I can't sleep..." Spike gave me a dirty look

I smirked

 _Well, I'd rather not deal with a cranky dragon. So..._

 _I better try to put Spike back to sleep._

 _Sorry Spike... But I've always wanted to do this!_

I picked up Spike and cradled him

"H-Hey, Put me down! I'm not a baby!" Spike exclaimed, squirming around in my arms

"Technically, You're a baby dragon... You're my baby brother..."

"And you are just so adorable." I said, pinching Spikes cheek

"D-Don't call me a baby! And don't pinch my cheek!" Spike exclaimed, blushing furiously

"Oh, Am I embarrassing you?" I asked, a big grin spread across my face

Spike hissed at me

 _Somebody is clearly not a morning dragon._

"Hey, quit being so grumpy... Unless you'd rather nap in my arms..." I teased slightly

"I'd rather not..." Spike said, the blush on Spikes face growing redder

"Well, too bad, I don't want you to be cranky... So take a nap in my arms..." I replied

"Maverick, I am NOT napping in your arms, It'll be embarrassing! And there is NOTHING you can do to change my mind!" Spike exclaimed, folding his arms and puffing up his cheeks, making a pouty face

 _Nothing eh?_

 _Well... I hope this works..._

I started singing a lullaby

 _Go to sleep... and good night, in the skies stars are bright._

 _May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams._

Spike yawned

"You look tired..." I said, a smile on my face

"N-No, There's... Nothing you can do... To put me to... Sleep..." Spike said, sounding very drowsy

I continued singing, rocking Spike back n forth slightly

Spike shot a glare at me when I did that, but I continued

 _Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed._

 _'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn._

Spikes eyes were drooping

"Goodnight..." I whispered into Spikes ear

Spike fell asleep

I looked at Spike as his chest raised and lowered with each breath

I felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in my chest as I looked at Spike adorably curled up in my arms

I couldn't help but smile

I looked up and saw other dragons flying overhead

"Well... At least I know where to go next." I said, relieved to have some sort of direction

I made sure I had everything and then started walking in the direction that the dragons were flying

* * *

 _1 hour later_

I heard Spike mumble, causing me to look down to him

Spike opened his eyes and rubbed them

...

He soon noticed I was cradling him

A blush creeped onto his face

"P-Put me down please..." Spike said, embarrassed that he was being cradled like a baby, by his older brother

I chuckled and placed Spike on the ground

He was still blushing though

"So... How was your nap?" I asked

"It was good..." Spike said, still blushing slightly

"...Were you comfortable enough in my arms?" I asked in an attempt to embarrass him more... Also because I was curious

Spike blushed, not really wanting to answer

"W-Why do you need to know?" Spike asked, blushing furiously

"Because, If you were comfortable in my arms, that means I would be able to cradle you again." I teased

"I-I don't want to be cradled again!" Spikes face was as red as a tomato

I laughed

"Come on! I'm just teasing!" I exclaimed, giving Spike a small noogie

"...Please don't ever give me a noogie again..." Spike said, slightly annoyed

I chuckled

"Come on, let's keep following the dragons flying overhead." I said, pointing in the direction to go

Spike nodded

* * *

 _A few hours later_

I pushed a few bushes away, looking around

Right in front of me was an island, many dragons were flying towards it

"Bingo..." I said

"Spike, We're almost there!"

Spike popped out from behind me

"I don't know if I should be excited... Or nervous..." Spike said, looking at the island

"Then be Nervoucited!" I replied

"...Pinkie taught you that word, didn't she?" Spike asked, rolling his eyes slightly

I simply nodded

"Well, we're gonna need to swim... Now." I said

I unraveled the bandages on my wing, wrapped them up, and tossed them in my satchel

I looked at my broken wing

It looked more limp with the bandages off

"Spike, You can swim, Right?" I asked in slight concern

"Yeah." Spike replied

"Okay." I said

...

However my caring side began to show

"B-But, Just in case, Y-You can hang on to me if you'd like..." I said, my tone of voice switching from calm to worried

"...I'll... Keep that in mind..." Spike replied

Because of my worried state, I began seeing images of Spike drowning

I started growing nervous

* * *

Spike and I began swimming towards the island

I constantly kept looking at Spike, extremely worried

I was also being careful to keep my satchel from touching the water, which was quite the challenge

I used one arm to hold the satchel up, and the other to move me forward

Eventually we made it to the island

My nervousness slowly went away

"Spike? Could you help me put my bandages back on?" I asked, handing Spike some bandages

"Sure!" Spike exclaimed

Spike walked behind me and helped put my bandages back on

Once he put my bandages on, I looked around

"Well, we're here..." I said, looking around

"...Now we gotta climb the mountain..." Spike pointed out

I looked up.

"...Great..."

I became even more nervous

Now my worries were about Spike falling down while climbing the tall mountain

"I-I'm kind of worried to be honest..." I admitted

"About what?" Spike asked in curiosity

"That you'll fall! What else?" I replied

"Maverick, You worry too much..." Spike said, rolling his eyes

Spike began climbing

...

He misplaced his foot and fell down

I raised an eyebrow at Spike

"...Okay... Hang onto my back." I said

"Maverick, I can climb on my own!" Spike exclaimed, folding his arms

"I don't want to risk my little brother getting hurt!" I exclaimed, my normally calm and collected personality completely changing

Spike rolled his eyes

"Now... Please... Grab onto my back..." I said in a slightly more stern tone, but I still stayed polite

Spike shook his head

I narrowed my eyes at Spike

"Spike. Back. Now." I said in an incredibly stern tone, as I pointed at my back

Spike could hear the seriousness in my voice

...He could also see the worry in my eyes

He chose not to argue further and walked behind me, I essentially started giving Spike a piggy back ride

"Hang on tight..." I said, looking back at Spike

Spike didn't pay attention to where he held onto and accidentally grabbed my broken wing

"OW OW, WING WING!" I exclaimed as a sharp pain entered my wing

"S-Sorry!" Spike apologized, moving his claw

I looked at Spike

He had a guilty look on his face

I gave Spike a reassuring smile and turned around

I took a deep breath and slowly but surely, I started climbing the mountain

* * *

We were about halfway up the mountain

I looked back at Spike

...

We were pretty high up

I looked back and focused once again on climbing

"Whatever you do Spike, No matter how tempting it may be, Don't. Look. Down..." I said to Spike as I continued climbing

"Okay..." Spike replied

...

I felt Spikes grip tighten

"...You looked down didn't you?" I asked

"M-Maybe..." Spike stuttered slightly

I rolled my eyes

"Just... Hang on tight... We're halfway there..." I said calmly

"H-How can you stay so calm Maverick?" Spike asked, I could hear the nervousness in his voice now

...I could also feel Spike shaking slightly

"Because I have two goals in mind... Reaching the top safely..."

"...And keeping you safe..." I said

"Keeping me safe?" Spike asked

"Yeah, You're my little brother... Of course I wanna keep you safe..." I said, a smile spread across my face, even though Spike couldn't really see it

Spike stopped shaking, I could tell that he wasn't as nervous anymore

* * *

I grabbed the top ledge and pulled myself up

I looked around

"We made it!" I exclaimed in a happy tone

I pulled myself up all the way

Spike was still gripping onto my back

"...You can let go now Spike..." I said

"O-Oh, Right..." Spike replied, a slight blush creeping into his face

I wiped some sweat off my forehead

"That was quite the workout..." I stated, catching my breath

I looked around

I saw a lot of dragons around

...

My adoptive parents weren't here, or if they were, I couldn't see them.

I looked at Spike

He seems to have relaxed now

I walked over and knelt down, rubbing his head slightly

"So... How are ya holding up?" I asked, my expression had a slight mix of happiness and concern

"I'm fine..." Spike replied, though I could tell it was a lie

"Hey come on! Perk up! Where's that smile?" I asked Spike

Spike faked a smile

I narrowed my eyes at him

"I want a genuine smile, not a fake smile..." I stated

Spike frowned again

I looked at him

"Thats it! We're not going anywhere until you're smiling!" I exclaimed, folding my arms

"B-But... I can't be happy... I'm too nervous..." Spike said, looking down at the ground

...

I knelt down to Spike, a look of concern in my eyes

"Spike... Everything will be alright... I promise..." I said, putting my claw on Spikes shoulder

Spike looked back at me and nodded slightly

"Now... I haven't been here in awhile, What's there to do...?" I asked, scanning my surroundings

Spike simply shrugged

I saw some teenage dragons in the distance.

They were doing a burping contest

It made my stomach churn watching them

I simply rolled my eyes

"Wow... The teenage dragons here are SO intellectual..." I said sarcastically, chuckling right after

Spike just raised an eyebrow, not catching onto my sarcasm

"...Really?" Spike asked in disbelief

"I'm being sarcastic Spike..." I said slightly annoyed

 _Note to self: Teach Spike about sarcasm..._

"Ooooohhh..." Spike said in realization

I noticed some of the teenage dragons were staring at Spike

 _Didn't anyone ever tell you its impolite to stare?_

 _Oh wait! Most of the teenage dragons here are impolite pieces of filth..._

"Anyways... Whatcha wanna do?" Spike asked me

"Hmm, we could look around..." I suggested

Spike gulped pretty audibly

"Come on Spike!" I urged Spike to follow

Spike sighed and followed me

* * *

 _Later_

While Spike and I were looking around I heard muttering and chuckling whenever we passed teenage dragons

 _What is going on?_

I spotted some flowers in the distance, they looked familiar to me

I walked over, assuming Spike would follow

But he didn't

"You coming?" I asked Spike

"Y-You go on ahead, I need to rest a bit." Spike said

I shrugged

"I won't go too far, so if you need me... I'll know..." I said, cracking my knuckles slightly, ready to punch anyone who tries to mess with Spike

"Okay..." Spike said, nodding to me

I soon walked off

* * *

I went over to the flowers I saw

"P-Purple water lilies!? Here!? These are my favorite flowers!" I exclaimed... To myself

"Right... I'm alone..."

I went and looked at the flowers

"I thought these flowers weren't indigenous to this region!" I exclaimed in excitement

...

"I think Twilight is rubbing off on me... I'm starting to use big words..." I said, before heading back to Spike

...

I saw a red teenage dragon talking to Spike

The look on Spikes face wasn't happy though

"...You messed with the wrong dragon..." I said, cracking my knuckles and walking over

I tapped the dragons shoulder

He turned to me

"May I help you?" He asked rather rudely

"Actually, I'd like to ask you..." I started, moving in front of Spike

"What have you been saying to my baby brother?" I said in an overprotective tone

The red dragon chuckled

"Oh, There's another Spike? Are you just as wimpy?" The dragon said

"...If I wasn't in a good mood, you'd be dead right now..." I threatened

I heard Spike gasp

"That doesn't scare me..." The dragon replied with a laugh

I walked up grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, making sure Spike didn't hear what I had to say

"Listen you asshole... I've been through A LOT of shit in the past years... Don't even test me..." I threatened again, my voice turning sinister

"If you try to... I will break every bone in your body and leave you in an active volcano where you will promptly starve to death..." I said, my grip on the dragons arm tightening

The look on the dragons face went from confident to fearful

I let go of his arm

"Now beat it..." I said, pointing my thumb behind me

The dragon did not hesitate and left

I looked at Spike

...

I couldn't tell whether he was relieved, or frightened

"You okay Spike?" I asked, walking towards him

"W-What did you do?" Spike asked in slight fear

"I simply threatened him." I responded, folding my arms

"What did you say to him?" Spike asked in slight fear

I chuckled and rubbed Spikes head

"I'll tell ya when you're 16..." I responded

Spike looked even more terrified about what I said

"Well... Thanks for doing that." Spike said, hugging me

"I'm your brother, its my job to protect you..." I stated, giving Spike a kiss on the forehead

Spike immediately pulled out of the hug

"W-Why did you do THAT!?" Spike asked, blushing furiously

"What? I can't give my little brother a kiss on the forehead? Are brothers not allowed to kiss their brothers?" I asked, smiling

I kissed Spikes forehead again, just to embarrass him

"S-Stop it!" Spike exclaimed, his face was as red as a tomato

I chuckled, patting Spikes head

 _...I guess I'm taking on the role of Mom and Dad without Spike knowing..._

"Spike, I love you and care about you a lot, Anyone who tries to do anything to you, is gonna have to talk to me... Anyone messes with my baby brother... They mess with me..." I said in a seirous tone

"S-Stop calling me your baby brother!" Spike exclaimed, still blushing

"Thats what you are though!" I replied, chuckling slightly

"Come on, let's find a place for us to sleep tonight." I said, ushering Spike to follow

We both began walking off to find a place to sleep

* * *

 _Entry #10_

 _Today we reached the dragon migration spot, Spike is currently asleep._

 _I'll cut him some slack though, he is still a baby dragon after all._

 _Tomorrow, Spike and I are gonna go hunting for gems, as we obviously need more for breakfast, lunch, dinner, AND snacks._

 _I don't really have much else to say..._

 _So, Good night..._

 _END OF ENTRY_

* * *

I closed up my journal and put it in my satchel

...

I looked at the sleeping Spike

...

I walked over, laid down, and curled around him

I gently pulled Spike closer to my chest

Spike snuggled against my chest, snoring lightly

"Goodnight Spike..." I whispered before closing my eyes and falling asleep

 _End of part 1_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **This chapter showed the caring side of Maverick.**

 **It shows that Maverick will basically keep Spike safe, no matter what.**

 **But anyways.**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**The final part of this 2 parter is here!**

 **There are a few cute scenes in this chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 5:The Dragon Migration Part 2

I was fast asleep, snoring lightly as I was curled around Spike

I suddenly felt moving around my stomach region

 _Either Spike is awake... Or I'm pregnant..._

I looked down and saw Spike looking up at me, blushing because I was curled around him

"Good morning Spike." I greeted

"...W-Why are you curled around me?" Spike asked, incredibly embarrassed

"I'm your older brother, I just wanna keep you safe..." I said, sounding exactly like a concerned parent

"Maverick, You probably can't tell, But..."

"You're a little too... Overprotective of me..." Spike said, trying not to hurt my feelings

I sat up, and stretched my limbs, letting out a yawn

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely curious about this

"Well... I'm capable of taking care of myself, and you just treat me like I'm a hatchling..." Spike stated

"Since when?" I asked

"Yesterday on our way here, you sang me a lullaby to put me to sleep..." Spike explained, sounding a little peeved

I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly

"Okay... Maybe I was a little TOO worried for you... But can ya blame me?" I asked, folding my arms

"After all... You're the only sibling I have..." I said, narrowing my eyes slightly

"Still, Can you not treat me like I'm helpless?" Spike asked, folding his arms

...

"I'm not making any promises..." I replied

"Good enough..." Spike said with a huff, rolling his eyes

Spikes stomach suddenly growled

Followed by mine

"We should get some breakfast..." Spike said

"Yeah... Except, we gotta look for gems ourselves, cause we're out of gems." I explained

"I'm alright with that." Spike replied, a small smile on his face

"Okay then, Let's get a move on!" I exclaimed, standing up

Spike stood up and stretched

"I saw a cave yesterday while we were looking around, We should start there." I suggested

"Okay." Spike replied

I began walking the way the cave was

Spike simply followed me

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Spike and I approached the cave

"It looks kind of dark in there..." I said in slight concern

Spike picked up a stick and blew fire on it, turning it into a torch

"Huh, Very clever Spike." I commented

"Thanks." Spike replied, giving me the torch

"Let's go." I ushered Spike to follow

We both walked into the cave, staying cautious

The moment we entered, it felt colder

Spike and I shivered

"It's kind of cold in here..." Spike commented, suddenly clinging onto me

"Kind of is a bit of a stretch..." I said, exhaling a breath

"I can see my breath..."

I looked down at Spike as he was clinging onto me

"Why are you clinging onto me so tight?" I asked Spike

"I'm trying to stay warm..." Spike replied

I rolled my eyes and tried to push Spike away

But he still kept clinging

"No! You're the warmest thing in this cave." Spike said, clinging on tighter

I managed to get Spike off of my leg, then I picked up Spike with my free arm, causing him to blush

"...What? You said to wanted to stay warm, this is as close as we can get." I said, a smirk on my face

Spike was about to argue back

But he didn't.

"Y'know what, I don't care, I'd rather stay warm..." Spike said, inching as close as he could to my chest

I chuckled and continued moving forward

I felt Spike snuggle into my chest slightly, his arms wrapped around me

I'm pretty sure Spike could hear my heartbeat, that's how close he was to my chest

At this moment, I felt a feeling I haven't felt in a long time.

For the first time in 9 years, I truly felt happy

...

I suddenly saw something sparkling

There was no mistaking what I saw

A single gem, wedged into the wall

It was a pretty good sized gem as well

"Spike! I see a gem up ahead!" I exclaimed

...

"Spike?" I called out, looking down at Spike

...

He had fallen asleep

I smiled warmly at him as I continued on towards the gem

When I was right in front of where the gem was, I carefully layed Spike down and began using my free claw to dig into the stone

When that proved to be ineffective, I began thinking of another way to get the gem

"Hmm... Maybe I can melt the stone?" I asked myself

I took a deep breath and blew fire

I blew fire for about 15 seconds before stopping

...

"Dang it, not hot enough to melt..." I said in slight annoyance

I looked at the sleeping Spike

"Sorry Spike..." I said

I knelt down to Spike

"Spike... Wake up!" I exclaimed

Spike shot up, rubbing his eyes

"What is it?" Spike asked, sounding a tad drowsy, but still awake enough to listen

"Spike, I need your help getting this gem out of the wall." I explained, pointing at the gem wedged in the wall

"Alright." Spike replied

"What are we gonna do though?" He asked in slight confusion

"I need help digging it out." I said as I began digging once again

"Maverick, this is stone, Even if we did spend the time to dig the stone, it would take too long." Spike pointed out

"What should we do then? I already tried melting the stone!" I exclaimed, clearly annoyed

"What if we blow fire at the stone together? You think that'll be enough to melt it?" Spike suggested

"That... Might work, Nice thinking Spike!" I said, rubbing Spikes head

We both turned towards the gem that was trapped in the stone

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah." Spike replied

We both breathed in and simultaneously blew fire at the stone, both of our flames combining into one

I saw the stone slowly melting away

...

We both stopped blowing fire

"Huh, I didn't think that would actually work..." I said, walking over to the hole we melted and started to dig the gem out the rest of the way

"Hold this." I said, handing Spike the torch as I used my other claw to start digging

I managed to pull the medium sized gem out

I looked into the gap it created and saw even more gems

"Well... I've found our breakfast, lunch AND dinner." I said, sticking my claw in the hole, pullng out a few gems, and tossing them in my satchel

We had enough gems to last us a few more days now

Spikes stomach growled

He placed his claws on his stomach

"Ugh, I'm starving..." Spike complained

Suddenly my stomach growled too

"Let's get out of here first before we have breakfast." I said, pointing towards the way out

"Okay." Spike nodded, handing me the torch as I took the lead

Spike suddenly shivered from how cold it was

Spike looked at me, blushing

"M-Maverick?" Spike called out, slightly embarrassed about what he was about to ask

"Hm?" I replied

"I'm kind of cold and... well... Could you... Maybe..."

I stopped Spike

"Say no more..." I said, smiling

I then walked over and picked Spike up, bringing him close to my chest

He smiled brightly, not really that embarrassed since no one else was here

"Comfy?" I asked Spike

He simply nodded, snuggling into my warm chest, his arms wrapped around me

"Good." I said as I continued to the exit

...

"This is one of the only times I'm letting you carry me, Okay?" Spike said to me

"Understood." I replied, chuckling slightly

* * *

Spike and I were finally out of the cave

As we entered the sunlight, we felt the heat of the sun touch our scales

I put Spike back on the ground and blew the torch out, then I put it on the ground and stomped the tip the fire was on, as to not risk a fire breaking loose

"There, Now we can have breakfast." I said, my mouth watering slightly

"Finally!" Spike exclaimed, bouncing up and down, eager to get some gems

"Okay, Okay! Calm down!" I exclaimed, laughing slightly

I reached in my satchel to grab some gems

...

"Hurry it up slowpoke!" Spike yelled

I looked at Spike

"S-Sorry, I get impatient when I'm hungry." Spike said, smiling nervously

I chuckled, taking a gem out and giving it to Spike

He wasted no time and quickly ate the gem

"Don't eat so fast, I don't want you getting a tummy ache!" I exclaimed, slightly baby talking Spike

Spike noticed it and gave me a look of annoyance

"Sorry, I'll dial it down..." I said, smiling nervously

Spike smiled, continuing to eat his gem

I took a gem out and began eating it

"So, What shall we do today?" I asked Spike, taking another bite out of my gem

"Actually, Can we go home now?" Spike asked me

"You wanna go home?"

"Yeah."

...

"Sure, Why not, I am kind of tired of this place." I stated

Spike nodded in agreement

* * *

Spike and I stood at the cliff edge

"Ready Spike?" I asked Spike

"Yeah." Spike replied

Spike climbed onto my back and I began climbing down

"So, Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked, attempting to make small talk while I continued climbing down

"Compared to last time... It was better." Spike replied

"Glad to hear it."

* * *

 _Late in the evening_

Spike and I both entered Twilights castle

Well... I was carrying Spike cause be fell asleep

"Twilight?" I called out

...

"Where is she?" I asked myself

"Spike..." I called out to Spike, trying to wake him up

Spike just mumbled, moving in my arms slightly

"Spike!"" I called out again

Spike yawned and opened his eyes

"Oh... We're already home?"

"Yeah, You should get to your own bed." I said

Spike nodded

I put Spike down

"Goodnight Maverick." Spike said, before walking off sluggishly

"Goodnight Spike."

I soon walked off to my room

* * *

I walked into my room, closing the door and dropping my satchel on the ground

I took out my journal, went to my desk, turned on my reading light, and began writing in my journal

* * *

 _Entry #11_

 _Just came back from the dragon migration._

 _Spike and I had an Okay time there._

 _The night is very pretty, I might go out on a midnight walk at some point._

 _But_ _right now, I am tired, I have been walking for awhile, so I deserve some rest_

 _END OF ENTRY_

* * *

I closed up my journal and moved it to the side

I walked over to the window I had and looked outside

I looked into the sky, suddenly frowning

"Mom... Dad... If you can hear me... I miss you so much, I...I wish you were here..." I said, on the verge of tears

I couldn't hold my tears back anymore

I walked over to my bed, collapsed onto it, and began crying into my pillow

"M-Mom... D-Dad... I...I just want you here by my side again..." I said, sobbing harder

 _..._

I suddenly looked up, looking around my room

 _I could have sworn I felt someone in my room..._

I continued to cry into my pillow again

I eventually cried myself to sleep

...

In the corner of my room were two dragons, looking at me in sadness, before disappearing

* * *

 **And that was chapter 5!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Have any chapter suggestions? I'm always open to them!**

 **You guys are probably wondering "How are Mavericks birth parents in his room if they're adult dragons?"**

 **Obviously, those were the ghosts of his parents.**

 **But I will explain why they were standing IN his room in another chapter.**

 **Anyways be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! I do hope you enjoy!**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FLUTTERCORD**

 **Anyways ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dating 101

I was curled up in my blanket, snoring lightly and drooling a bit on my pillow

"Maverick!" A voice called out my name

"Gah!" I immediately shot up, wiping the drool off of my face

A certain draconequus was standing there, his arms folded as he stood there, looking at me

"...How long have you been there?" I asked Discord, still a bit startled by his sudden entrance

"I just got here..." Discord stated, raising an eyebrow at me

"Okay... What are you doing here?" I asked Discord in annoyance

"I'm here because you still have to fulfill your end of our little bargain." Discord explained

"...Right... My end of our little 'Bargain' I... Need to fulfill it..." I said, pretending to know what he was talking about

"...Did you seriously forget?" Discord asked in an annoyed tone

"Whaaaaat? Noooo... I didn't forget... But... Maybe you should explain it, just for clarification..." I said, smiling nervously, hoping to Celestia he explains it

Discord rolled his eyes

"You said you'd help me win Fluttershys heart..." Discord explained

 _...OH SUGAR COOKIES! I FORGOT!_

"...Of course! I totally knew that! I just wanted to see if YOU remembered..." I said, pointing at Discord

"...Why would I be here if I didn't remember?" Discord asked, putting his hands on his hips and raising his eyebrow

"Uhm... Well... Err... ANYWAYS!" I dropped the subject

"Let's get started!" I exclaimed, regaining my composure

Discord snapped his fingers and teleported us somewhere else

* * *

When we reappeared, I fell to the ground

We were in an open field

"Geez! At least warn me first!" I exclaimed, getting up off the ground and wiping some of the dirt off of me

"Yeah whatever." Discord replied, not really caring

"Why are we in an open field anyways?" I asked Discord, genuinely curious as to why we were in an open field

"So no pony finds us." Discord answered nonchalantly

"But, why do you not want ponies to find us?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Discord

"B-Because... I'm asking for your help in dating! It's embarrassing!" Discord exclaimed, blushing slightly as he stomped his foot on the ground

"Okay! Calm down Discord!" I exclaimed, stepping back a bit

Discord took a deep breath as he recomposed himself

"Now, how do you get a mare to love you?" Discord asked, looking at me eagerly

"Okay, First things first..."

"How would YOU win Fluttershys heart?" I asked Discord

"I don't know, Why do you think I'm letting you help me!?" Discord asked impatiently

I facepalmed

"Okay, let me rephrase that, What would you do to try and impress Fluttershy?" I rephrased my question

"Oh, I see..." Discord realized what I was asking

"Umm... I don't really know how I'd impress her..." Discord said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly

"Of course you wouldn't..." I muttered, rolling my eyes slightly

"Okay, You should start with something simple... Like... Flowers! Get her some flowers..." I suggested

Discord rubbed his goatee in thought, humming to himself

Suddenly he smacked his forehead

"Flowers! Why didn't I think of that!?" Discord exclaimed, his eyes lighting up slightly

"Don't answer that..." Discord added

"Flowers, What else?" Discord asked eagerly, as he snapped up a notepad and began taking notes

"Compliment her appearance, tell her stuff like 'You are very beautiful Fluttershy'" I suggested

Discord wrote that down

"What else?" He asked, slowly inching closer to me, his eyes lighting up even more

"Umm... Oh! Heres a classic move when you're sitting next to Fluttershy."

"When you're sitting next to her, fake a yawn and stretch, then you slowly put your arm around her." I explained

"It's subtly romantic." I added

I sat down on the ground and ushered Discord to sit next to me

He sat down next to me

"You do it, like this."

I yawned and stretched my arm

Discord looked at me awkwardly as I wrapped my arm around him

He soon looked impressed because of my advice

"Wow... That's a good one!" Discord exclaimed, writing down on his notepad

"Shall we practice?" I asked Discord

Discord nodded

"I'll be Fluttershy..." I said, standing up off the ground and stretching

"...No, I can't do it when you look like... That..." Discord said, gesturing at my entire body

"It's not like I can look like Fluttershy..." I stated, rolling my eyes in annoyance

Sure I could look like a butterfly when Twilight misfires a spell, but looking like a pony is different

Discord suddenly had a smirk on his face

...

"...Don't you dare!" I exclaimed, glaring at Discord

Discord snapped his fingers

"Much better." He said, smiling at me

"...You didn't..." I said

My eyes widened

My voice sounded exactly like Fluttershy

I groaned "Me and my big mouth..." I said in annoyance, rolling my eyes

Discord just looked at me, smiling and blushing

I looked at Discord in confusion

Suddenly my eyes widened in realization

"Discord!" I exclaimed, getting his attention

"Hm? OH, RIGHT!" Discord snapped out of his trance

"Sorry Maverick... You just look exactly like Fluttershy..." Discord stated

"Just as beautiful..." He added

My eyes widened as I started blushing

Discord blushed harder when he realized what he just said

"O-Oh... I-I mean... FORGET THAT LAST PART!" Discord yelled at me

"Don't worry, I am Fluttershy right now." I stated

"Now, Time to practice." I said, turning around, walking a few feet away, and sitting down

Discord took a deep breath and walked up

"U-Umm, H-Hello... Fluttershy..." Discord said nervously

I turned around and gave Discord a small smile

"Oh, Hello Discord." I greeted

"U-Umm, How are you?" He asked me, twiddling his thumbs a bit

"I'm doing good, How about you?" I replied

"I-I'm... F-Fine..." Discord said, stuttering slightly

"Discord, You seem nervous, Is everything okay?"

"I-I'm not nervous!" Discord exclaimed, sounding extremely nervous

"Okay."

Discord walked beside me and sat down

"Y-You look... Very beautiful Fluttershy..." Discord complimented

"O-Oh, Thank you Discord." I said, hiding behind my mane

Discord did an obviously fake yawn, stretching and putting his arm around me _._

I rested my head against Discord

He looked down at me and began blushing

I looked up at Discord

We both stared into each others eyes

Discord started leaning in

 _Oh Sweet Celestia! HE'S MAKING HIS MOVE!_

 _...ON ME!_

I stopped Discord

"Nice practice run Discord." I said

Discord immediately started blushing when he remembered exactly who I was

"O-Oh, Sorry, You're just a very convincing Fluttershy..." Discord said, the blush never leaving his face

"Thank you Discord."

...

"Discord?" I called out

I waved my hoof in front of his face

Discord was just staring at me

I raised an eyebrow

"DISCORD!" I yelled, my yell sounded surprisingly fierce when said in Fluttershys voice

"Gah!" Discord jumped back in surprise

"Change me back please." I said politely

"Right..." Discord replied, snapping his fingers and turning me back into a dragon

"Anyways, I think you're pretty much ready." I said, giving Discord a small smile

"A-Are you sure I'm ready!? What if I mess up!?" Discord asked in distress

"What if I mess up so bad that she never wants to see me again!?" Discord sounded agitated now

He suddenly grabbed me and lifted me up to his face

"WHAT DO I DO THEN!?" He yelled in my face, his eye twitching slightly

"Okay... Calm down Discord..." I said

Discord set me down on the ground again

He was twiddling his thumbs, looking extremely nervous

"I-I don't think I'm ready!" Discord exclaimed

I grabbed Discords goatee and pulled him to my eye level

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" I yelled as I repeatedly slapped Discord

...

I soon let go of Discords goatee

"Thanks... I needed that..." Discord said, rubbing his cheek

"But... Are you positive I'm ready?" He asked me, still a little bit nervous

"Discord... You're the lord of chaos!" I exclaimed as I began boosting his confidence

"You make it rain chocolate milk! You turn bunnies into cantaloupes! You can summon ANYTHING at the snap of your fingers!" I listed off some of the things he can do

"YOU'VE TAKEN OVER EQUESTRIA!" I yelled

"How do you know about that?" Discord asked in curiosity

"I've done my research." I replied

"The point is, You can do all that stuff! I'm sure you can ask Fluttershy out!" I exclaimed, as I tried reassuring Discord

"You know what? You're right!" Discord exclaimed, gaining a boost of confidence

"That's the spirit!" I said, boosting Discords confidence more

"I'M the lord of chaos! I CAN do this!" He continued

* * *

"I can't do this..." Discord said, as we approached Fluttershys cottage

"Discord... You're such a wuss!" I insulted

Discord glared at me

"...Excuse me...?" He asked menacingly

 _That's the exact response I was expecting._

"You can't ask Fluttershy out, therefore, you're a wuss." I replied

"I'll show you a wuss!" He exclaimed as he knocked on Fluttershys door, summoning up some flowers

And with that, I went back to the castle, leaving the two lovebirds alone

* * *

 _Later, That night_

I was getting ready for bed

I sat down in my bed, pulled the covers over me and laid down as my eyes slowly shut

...

"Maverick!" A voice called out

I shot up out of bed, panting a bit

Discord was in front of me, he was smiling like an idiot

"What is it Discord?" I asked him, slightly annoyed

"Your advice worked..." Was all Discord said

"Oh, How was your day with Fluttershy?" I asked in curiosity

"...Wonderful..." Discord said, sighing dreamily

"Glad to hear it... Now can I please go to sleep!?" I asked in slight anger

"Fluttershy is just the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria..." Discord stated

"Yeah that's nice, CAN I GO TO SLEEP!?" I yelled

Discord went on and on about Fluttershy

"Look, it's nice that you and Fluttershy really hit it off, but... I. NEED. TO. SLEEP!" I exclaimed, very annoyed at Discord

"Fluttershy and I are going on a date in a few days..." Discord said, completely disregarding everything I said

"Wait, A date?" I questioned

Discord simply nodded

"Wow... Nice going!" I congratulationed Discord

"NOW LET ME SLEEP!" I practically screeched

Discord continued on about how amazing Fluttershy is

"...Screw it..." I said, laying down and putting my pillow over my ears

"Okay Goodnight!" I exclaimed, trying to subtly tell Discord to get out

He didn't leave though

He just went on and on

I shot up, having just about enough

"Okay Discord... Can we talk about this tomorrow? Y'know... WHEN IT'S MORNING!?" I screamed at Discord, using whatever sanity I had left to keep myself from strangling the draconequus

"Oh, Right..." Discord replied

"Goodbye" Discord finally left

"Thank Celestia..." I said in relief

I closed my eyes and FINALLY went to sleep

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert! Signing off!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! I do hope you enjoy!**

 **I'm honestly not too sure about this chapter, But please, let me know what you guys think!**

 **Not much else I have to say...**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Arguments

Spike was walking down the castle halls, doing his chores

He walked into Mavericks room and opened the door

...

Spike rolled his eyes, seeing that Maverick left a few dishes in his room... Again

"When Maverick gets back, I'm gonna have to talk to him about this..." Spike said in annoyance, taking the dishes out of Mavericks room and bringing them to the kitchen to wash

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

I entered the castle after looking around Ponyville

Spike was standing there, waiting for me, his expression was anything but happy

"...Can I help you?" I asked, slightly worried as to why he's mad at me

"...I thought I told you to bring your used dishes from your room..." Spike replied in an annoyed and bossy tone

"...Excuse me?"

"I had to take dishes out of your room... AGAIN!" The volume in Spikes voice raised

"Oh, I'm sorry DAD!" I said sarcastically

"Last I checked, you aren't my father... You're my little brother..." I added, folding my arms

"I don't care! You need to take care of your own dishes!" Spike exclaimed in an angry tone

I simply rolled my eyes

"Alright, Whatever..." I said, not really caring

"Thank you..." Spike said, walking off

"Tch, like he can boss me around... I'M his older brother..." I said to myself

I walked to my room and opened my door

I went to my satchel to get my journal

I pulled it out and began writing in my journal

* * *

 _2 hours later_

Spike and I were in the library, I was reading a book, and Spike was on a ladder rearranging books

I kicked my feet up on a table and continued reading

Spike looked at me and rolled his eyes

"Maverick the table isn't a footrest." He stated

"Yeah whatever..." I replied, not taking my eyes off of the book

Spike climbed down the ladder and walked over

Without saying anything he pushed my feet off of the table

I shot a glare at Spike

"You could of just asked me to take my feet off the table..." I said, rolling my eyes in annoyance

"You wouldn't have done it though." Spike replied, folding his arms

"Like how you never bring your used dishes from your room..." He added

"Are you seriously still stuck on that!?" I asked in annoyance

Spike didn't answer, he just went back to rearranging books

I rolled my eyes and put my book on the table

Then I left the library

* * *

 _The next day_

I was leaning against a wall in the castle, just chilling really

...

Spike suddenly approached me, a slightly angry expression on his face

"...What?" I asked in confusion

"Thanks for helping me with my chores Maverick..." He said sarcastically

"Well... They're YOUR chores..." I replied

"Maverick... Can you just grow up and take responsibility for once?" Spike said in annoyance

I shot a glare at Spike

"...Excuse me...?"

"You may be older, but I'm more mature then you." He stated, folding his arms

"Spike, I think YOU are growing up too fast..." I replied

"Why can't you just be responsible Maverick!?" Spike asked in slight anger, his voice raising

"Because I'M trying to live life to the fullest, while YOU are just acting like you're the one in charge!" I exclaimed, my voice raising

Soon we started arguing back and forth

We were arguing for a good few minutes, until Twilight broke us up

"Okay, What's going on here!?" She asked, more annoyed by the situation then curious

"Maverick here needs to learn to grow up and take responsibility!" Spike stated, sending me an angry glare

"Well, Spike needs to learn to relax and live life to the fullest!" I stated, glaring intensely at Spike

Spike and I went back to arguing

"Okay! That's enough!" Twilight yelled and stomped her hoof on the ground, causing Spike and I to stop arguing and look at her

It was dead silent now

"You two better work this out..." Twilight said, glaring at both of us

"But-" Spike was about to say something

"Shh!" Twilight shushed Spike

"There will be no arguing... Understand?" Twilight asked, trying to stay as calm as she could

Spike and I just looked at each other again

Twilight then walked away

"You really made Twilight mad..." I whispered to Spike

"Me!? It was obviously your fault!" Spike exclaimed in a whisper

"Do I hear arguing!?" Twilight yelled at us

"No ma'am!" Spike and I said in unison

...

Spike and I glared at each other, just staying silent

"Like the old saying goes, if you don't have anything nice to say, Don't say anything at all..." I said to Spike

...

We both just stayed silent

...

I just walked off to my room and slammed the door behind me

* * *

 _3 hours later_

Twilight, Spike and I, were in the library, Twilight was reading a book, I was just trying to relax in a quiet place, and Spike was cleaning up

Every now and then, Spike and I would glare at each other

Twilight could feel the tension between us

"So... Have you settled your argument?" Twilight asked, attempting to stop the tension between us

"I'm not talking to that immature child..." Spike said, glaring at me

"How about you shut up and continue with your cleaning?" I replied in annoyance

"Maverick!" Twilight yelled at me

"...I wish you would shut up..." Spike muttered

I slammed my fist on the table in anger

"What did you say!?" I yelled in anger

...

"Go on... Say it to my face..." I said, sending a glare at Spike

Spike remained silent

Twilight used her magic and zipped up my lips

"No more yelling..." Twilight sent a glare at me

"Mmmmfmmmfmfmf!?" I tried talking

"Oh good, I can finally have some peace and quiet..." Spike said, making sure it was loud enough for me to hear

"MMMMFMMFMMMFFMFMMFFMMFMMMFFFMFMMFMFMFMMMFFMFFMMMMF!" I tried yelling at Spike, Based on the look I had on my face, Twilight could tell I was mad

Twilight soon realized that she had just made things worse

She unzipped my lips after I finished my muffled rant

I glared at Twilight

"Don't ever. Do that. Again..." I said in anger and annoyance

I then looked at Spike

"Remember what I said? If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!" I exclaimed, glaring at Spike

"Then I guess this conversation is over..." Spike replied

"I guess it is." I said, turning away and folding my arms

* * *

 _The next day_

I was sitting down on a bench in the park, thinking over my arguments with Spike

 _I'm not an immature child..._

 _...I'm..._

 _I'm a terrible brother..._

"I'm such an idiot..." I said, looking down in sadness

"...I _am_ an immature child..." I told myself

...

"You okay Sugarcube?" A familiar voice called out

I looked up and saw Applejack, looking at me in concern

"No..." I replied

Applejack came up and sat beside me

"What's wrong?" She asked

"...Spike and I got into an argument... And I'm regretting every terrible thing I've said to him..." I explained

"Then, why don't ya go apologize?" She suggested

"I would... But... Spike is probably still mad at me... I...I don't know what do..." I said, frowning slightly

"Ah'm sure you'll figure it out Sugarcube."

"...My advice for you, is that you should do what ya think is right." Applejack said, looking at me, a serious expression on her face

"...Thanks Applejack..." I said, standing up from the bench and walking back to the castle

* * *

I was walking down the halls looking for Spike

"Spike? Where are you?" I called out

...

 _Is he giving me the silent treatment?_

 _..._

I found Spike just sitting in the library

I slowly approached Spike

"S-Spike?" I called out

No answer

"You're probably mad at me... I just want to say-"

I was cut off by Spike raising a claw

"Whatever you have to say, I don't care..." He stated

"Spike if you'll just listen to me." I replied

"I'm not listening to you anymore." He said, turning away from me

"Spike..."

"Why don't you just leave me alone!?" He raised his voice at me

I looked down in sadness

"Fine... I'll just head back home..."

I turned around and began walking away

"... I'm sorry for arguing with you over something so pointless... " I apologized

Spike gasped slightly

I left the library and went to pack my things up

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Spike sat there, tearing up slightly as he realized what he had done

"What have I done?" He asked himself

Spike shot up and began chasing after Maverick

"Maverick wait!" He yelled, leaving the library and chasing after Maverick

He barged into Mavericks room

...

But Maverick wasn't there

"...The train station!" Spike exclaimed in realization

He ran off towards the station, hoping to Celestia he wasn't too late

"Spike, where are you going?" Twilight asked Spike as he ran past her

"I need to stop Maverick from leaving!" Spike replied as he pushed open the door and ran off

Twilight began following Spike

"Spike, Wait up!" Twilight exclaimed

* * *

I stood at the train station waiting for my train to arrive

"Who knew a simple argument... Could lead to this..." I muttered to myself

...

My train arrived

I was about to board it

...

Suddenly I heard a voice call out to me

It sounded familiar

"Maverick!" The voice called out to me

!

I knew that voice

"Maverick!" He called out to me again

I turned and saw Spike running towards me

"Spike!?" I said in surprise

Spike immediately tackled me into a hug

He was in tears

"M-Maverick, I-I'm so sorry!" Spike said in between sobs, he was sniffling and hiccuping as he held onto me tight

"I-I shouldn't have gotten into that argument with you!" He continued

"J-Just please! Don't leave me!" Spike pleaded, hugging me tighter

"Spike..." I began, pulling him out of our hug

I looked into Spikes tearstained eyes

His whole face and some of his chest were covered in tears, his eyes were red as well

I wiped away his tears and gave him a caring smile

"I'm sorry too..." I apologized

I pulled Spike into a hug, rubbing his back and trying to soothe his tears, as Spike continued sobbing

"Shhh..." I hushed Spike softly

I began humming a small tune that Mom would sing to me when I was sad

Spike didn't seem to mind

"...I promise... I'll never leave you..." I said softly

"...And I promise to be more responsible..." I added

Spike was just sniffling now

...

Twilight eventually caught up, she was catching her breath

She was about to say something, but she saw that Spike and I were having a moment, so she remained silent

I pulled out of our hug and looked at Spike

"Ready to head back home?" I asked Spike

He nodded in reply

I stood up and smiled warmly at Spike

...

"Maverick?" Spike called out to me

"Hm?" I replied, looking down at Spike

"Can you... Carry me back?" Spike asked hesitantly

"M-My feet hurt from running all the way here..." He quickly added

However, I could tell that last part was a lie

Spike was in a state of fear and helplessness because I almost left him, he needed to be comforted by someone

I picked up Spike and carried him in my arms

Spike gave me a small smile and wrapped his arms around my neck

"Thank you..." Spike thanked me softly

I smiled warmly at Spike as we walked back to the castle with Twilight

* * *

 _Bedtime_

I was getting ready for bed, putting my journal in my satchel and setting it beside my bed

...

Suddenly Spike entered my room

"Spike? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked in slight concern

"I-I had a nightmare..." Spike replied

...

Spike had a sad look on his face

"Alright, come here..." I ushered Spike over

He walked over and I picked him up and placed him on my lap

"What was it about?" I asked

"Y-You left, and never came back..." Was all Spike said

Spike began to cry softly into my chest

 _He looks so afraid..._

"I'll never leave you..." I reminded Spike, rubbing his back

...

"Maverick?" Spike called out

"Yeah?" I replied

"I know this might be too much to ask... But... Can I sleep with you tonight?" Spike asked hesitantly

"Just for this one night, I swear!" He exclaimed, insisting it'll be for only this night

"...Yes, You can sleep here with me tonight." I agreed

"Whenever you need some comfort, You can always come to me Spike..." I said softly

Spike smiled and crawled into bed with me

I laid down beside him and looked at Spike

"Do you need anything before you go to bed?" I asked Spike

He thought about it for a minute

Spike shook his head

"Okay, if you need anything, just wake me up." I told Spike

He nodded

I gave Spike a kiss on the forehead and pulled the blanket over us

"Goodnight Spike." I said, closing my eyes and falling asleep

...

I felt Spike hug my arm as he snuggled into me

I patted his head as I went to sleep fully

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I know, Maverick was acting a bit rude, but that's because he's a teenager, even if he's more responsible than most teenage dragons, he's still a teenager, he'll act rebellious or rude at times.**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! This chapter mostly shows how Spike is affected by the events from last chapter, so there will be a lot of comforting.**

 **There will be quite a bit of cuddling and hugging this chapter.**

 **Also, this chapter is a tad shorter than normal, but next chapter should be lon** **ger.**

 **Tell me what y'all think about this chapter in a review! Much appreciated!**

 **Oh! Thanks for your awesome feedback on last chapter bluecatcinema, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Anyways without further delay...**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Promise

I was sitting at my desk, staring at a blank piece of paper

I held a quill in my claw as I began writing to my adoptive parents

I just told them what's been going on since I last wrote

Once I was finished I rolled the scroll up and blew green fire, sending it to them

I briefly looked at Spike, who was still asleep in my bed

I walked over to him and knelt down

I saw his chest rise and lower with each breath

I smiled warmly at Spike

"Wake up Spike..." I said softly

Spike mumbled, turning to his side

"Spike... Wake up." I said louder

Spike opened his eyes and sat up, letting out a yawn

He had completely forgotten he was sleeping in my bed

"Did you sleep well?" I asked

"Yeah, I slept fine." Spike replied

"Glad to hear it... Did you have any nightmares?" I asked out of concern and curiosity

Spike shook his head

"Great."

I stood up and stretched

"Come on, there are chores that need to be done." I said

Spike nodded, getting out of bed and stretching

* * *

 _Later_

After finishing our chores I sat down and wiped some sweat off my brow

"Phew, I am beat..." I said, catching my breath slightly

...

Spike was looking down at the ground

"...Hey Maverick?" He hesitantly called out

"Hm?"

Spike blushed from embarrassment at what he was about to ask

"Can you... Hold me?" He asked, the blush on his face never leaving as he looked at me

My eyes widened slightly

"Wow... You don't usually ask me to hold you..." I stated

"I-Its just... I... Kind of like the feeling of being held in your arms... It... Makes me feel safe..." Spike shyly explained

I simply smiled picking Spike up and holding him in my arms

Spike smiled softly as he snuggled into my chest

"You don't have to be embarrassed, just because you want to cuddle with your older brother, or something..." I stated

We just sat there for a couple minutes, cuddling

* * *

 _Later_

I was just laying in my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling

...

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts

"Come in." I said

Twilight entered my room

"Hey Maverick, How are you doing?" She asked

"I'm fine... Just worried..." I replied, sitting up and looking at Twilight

"About...?" She asked

"I'm worried about Spike... I think I emotionally scarred him by nearly leaving..." I stated

"I'm such a terrible brother..." I added, a frown appearing on my face

"You're not a terrible brother, You're a good brother... You protect Spike, and you comfort him when he needs it most...' Twilight began listing off the things I do for Spike

"How can you even call yourself a terrible brother?" She asked me

"Because I tried to leave him over a silly argument..." I replied

"Would a good brother do that!?" I raised my voice

"Everypony makes mistakes, but it's all in the past now..." Twilight said, putting a hoof on my shoulder

...

"Y'know Twilight, You're like the sister I never had..." I said, a small smile on my face

Twilight gave me a caring smile

"Still... I don't know how long it'll take until Spike recovers..." I added

"Well... Until then, be the best brother you can be..." She said

"...Thanks..." I thanked Twilight

"You're welcome..." She replied

With that Twilight left my room

"I should be the best brother I can be..." I repeated

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

I was writing in my journal, basically writing about the current situation

...

A knock on the door once again got my attention

"It's open..." I said, still writing

Spike entered my room

"M-Maverick?" Spike called out, his voice wavering slightly

"What is it Spike?" I asked in concern

Spike ran up and hugged me

"I...I love you..." He said

 _...Okay... Wasn't expecting THAT..._

"I-I feel like I haven't said that enough..." Spike added

I picked Spike up and held him in my arms

"I love you too Spike..." I said softly

"Never leave me... Please..." He said quietly

"I'll never leave you Spike..." I reminded Spike

Spike was clinging onto me, He didn't seem like he wanted to let go

Seeing him in this state broke my heart, so I began hushing and comforting Spike, trying to get at least a small smile

"Spike... Are you okay?" I asked in concern

Spike shook his head

"I-I don't wanna lose you..." He said as tears began forming in his eyes

"Shhh... It's okay..." I said calmly

"I don't wanna lose you either..." I added

"Hey Spike?" I began

"What is it?" Spike asked in curiosity

"...Am I a good brother?" I asked, frowning slightly

"Are you kidding? You're the best brother ever..." Spike said in a slightly happier tone

"I don't really feel like the best brother ever..." I replied

"Maverick, Don't say that! You're the best brother ever!" Spike insisted

...

I smiled

"If anyone is the best brother ever, it's you Spike..." I replied

...

I looked out my window and noticed how late it was

"Huh... Is it that time already?" I said in slight surprise

"Guess its time to go to sleep." I added

I tried to push Spike off... But he didn't wanna let go

"Spike... You should go to your bed..." I stated

Spike didn't reply, He just kept holding on tight.

I rolled my eyes and just laid down with Spike on my chest

He snuggled further into my chest, his arms wrapped around me as he slowly fell asleep with a smile on his face

I sighed and gave Spike a pat on the head, then I closed my eyes and fell asleep

* * *

 _The next day_

I let out a yawn as I opened my eyes

I looked at Spike, who was still sleeping on top of me

I put my arms around Spike and sat up

We were pretty much hugging now

"Spike... Wake up..." I said softly

Spike opened his eyes and looked up at me

"Good morning..." He said, giving me a small smile

"Spike... I wanna ask you something..." I began

"What is it?" Spike asked

"You suddenly want to sleep with me... You want to be held... You spend most of the day with me... Why?" I asked

Spike looked down at the ground

"B-Because..."

...

"Because I'm afraid!" Spike exclaimed, hugging me tighter

"Spike..."

"I-I'm afraid that I'm just gonna wake up one day, and you'll be gone!" He continued

"I-I don't want you to leave me!"

Spike began crying into my chest

I began rubbing Spikes back to soothe his tears

"Shhh, It's okay..." I said calmly

"Spike... Listen to me..." I began

Spike looked up at me, tears falling down his face

"I care about you too much to leave you..." I said calmly

"I will never leave you..." I once again reminded Spike

"Cross my heart, hope to fly..."

"Stick a cupcake, in my eye." I made a Pinkie Promise

Spike gave me a small smile

"Do you believe me now?" I asked

Spike nodded

"Good..." I said, smiling warmly at Spike

"Now... Those chores aren't gonna do themselves..." I stated

I let go of Spike, but he held on, indicating he wanted to cuddle a bit longer

So I wrapped my arms around him again

We stayed like this for a good few minutes until Spike finally let go

He looked up at me again

"Spike... Never forget this..."

"I know this will sound kind of cheesy and cliché, but... Even if I'm not here, I'll always be with you... In your heart..." I said softly

Spike laughed a little

"Yeah... That is pretty cheesy and cliché..." He stated

"Well, Sometimes you need a little cheesiness in your life..." I added

"Come on, We have chores to do." I said

Spike nodded and stood up

"Spike, if you ever need to talk to me, You know I'll always be here to listen..." I stated

Spike nodded and began walking off

"...You coming?" He asked as he turned his head back to me

"In a bit, There's one thing I need to do..." I replied

Spike nodded and walked off

I pulled out my journal and began writing in it

* * *

 _Entry #15_

 _I think Spike is feeling a lot better now._

 _He seems a bit more chipper, and happy now, I'm glad..._

 _...I don't think I want ti hide the truth about our parents anymore... He needs to know..._

 _...I'll try and wait a few more weeks... But... He deserves to know the truth..._

 _...I've never been so conflicted before..._

 _I should go and help Spike with chores before he starts worrying again..._

 _I'll write another entry soon..._

 _END OF ENTRY_

* * *

 **And that's chapter 8, l really hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **Again, this was meant to show how Spike was affected by the events from last chapter, I wanted Spike to appear weak in the state he's currently in, Now he's slowly turning back into his old happy self. :3**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert! Signing off!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Chapter 9 is here!**

 **Today we shall delve more into Mavericks past!**

 **So I hope you enjoy!**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Maverick's Past

I sat in my room, looking up at the ceiling

It was the middle of the night

...

A sudden knock on the door caught my attention

I walked over and opened the door

...

"Twilight? Why are you up?" I asked in confusion

"Well... I was wondering if... I could learn more about your past, cause you never really said much..." Twilight explained

"I don't wanna pry though..." She added

...

"Alright... Come on in." I said, opening my door further

Twilight entered my room

I sat on my bed and ushered her to sit down beside me

Twilight sat down on my bed

"What would you like to know?" I asked

"Just... Your past in general..." Twilight said

"You can stop anytime if you don't want to explain further." She added

I nodded

"Well... I might as well start at that day... The day my life changed forever..." I began

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Maverick: Well... Back then I was... Different from other baby dragons... I was more intelligent and agile...**

A young Maverick was running around, giggling like crazy

"You can't catch me!" He exclaimed

A male green dragon was chasing him

"I think I will!" The green dragon playfully replied

A female purple dragon was watching in the distance, laughing

The young Maverick turned around and slid under the green dragons legs

He then ran the other direction

"You're giving me a workout!" The green dragon exclaimed as he turned around and ran

 **Maverick: Back then... I was an innocent baby dragon...**

 **Maverick: But... That all changed...**

 **Maverick: One day... My parents mysteriously became sick... They were dying...**

 **Maverick: ...They never told me... since I was still young...**

 **Maverick: And back then... It wasn't that noticeable...**

A young Maverick was hugging his mother

There was a terrible storm

"M-Mommy, I'm scared..." The young Maverick said in fear

"It's okay Maverick, Everything will be fine..." The female dragon replied

The female dragon coughed bit

She suddenly gasped

"What is it Mommy?"

"I-Its nothing..." She replied

 **Twilight: A terrible storm... Wasn't Spike lost in a storm as an egg?**

 **Maverick: Yeah... This was the exact storm that we lost Spike in...**

 **Maverick: So... Mom and Dad never told me about him...**

 **Maverick: And... Their condition got worse and worse...**

A young Maverick was lying next to his parents

They looked incredibly weak

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you okay?" The young Maverick asked in slight concern

"We're fine sweetie..." The purple dragon replied

"Don't worry about us..." The green dragon added

The young Maverick just nodded

 **Maverick: My birthday came around...**

The young Maverick was handed a small black box

He opened the box

...

It revealed a ring with a sappire gemstone on it

"Happy birthday Maverick." The female dragon said

"Thanks Mommy!"

 **Maverick: ...And that was the last birthday we ever spent together...**

 **Maverick: I checked on them everyday... Until...**

"I'm sorry... But... Your parents aren't coming back..." A blue dragon explained, kneeling down to the young Maverick

"No! Mommy and Daddy are just sleeping! They'll wake up!" The young Maverick exclaimed

"They aren't gonna wake up."

"N-No! They'll wake up!"

The young Maverick rushed in to see his parents

There they layed, not moving or breathing

"Mommy? Daddy? You're just joking right?"

"You're just gonna wake up and scare me..."

...

"M-Mommy? D-Daddy?"

...

No answer

...

The young Maverick broke down into tears

"P-Please... Wake up..."

"P-Please..."

* * *

 _ **Out of flashback**_

I started crying a small bit

"Maverick..." Twilight said, on the verge of tears

"I was waiting everyday for them to wake up..." I said

"...But they didn't..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Maverick: After several weeks... I ran away...**

 **Maverick: I took my father's traveling satchel, filled it with enough gems to last me awhile, and then just... Flew off...**

A young Maverick secured a traveling satchel, spread his wings and flew off

He rubbed his tear stained eyes as he continued to fly

 **Twilight: Maverick...**

 **Maverick: I'm not done yet...**

 **Maverick: I lived on my own for 4 years... I lived off of berries, grass, bugs... Anything really...**

A slightly older looking Maverick was sitting in a small cave, it was snowing

 **Maverick: I went through hell... And survived...**

 **Twilight: What do you mean?**

 **Maverick: ...My fourth year on my own... I became sick... I almost died... But then... She came...**

Maverick layed on the ground, curled up, coughing a lot

His vision began fading

 _...I'm ready to die..._ Maverick thought

...

Suddenly he was picked up by a female yellow dragon

"Maverick...?" She said in slight shock and confusion

She held Maverick in her hand as she flew off

Maverick smiled as his eyes slowly shut, he felt safe

* * *

 _ **Out of flashback**_

"Your adoptive parents..." Twilight said

"If it wasn't for her... I wouldn't be here... I would be dead..." I stated

"She brought me back to her home... And adopted me..." I added

"...I lived with them for five years... Until I found out about Spike..."

"I flew to Canterlot and Manehattan... Then Ponyville... And you know the rest..." I said

"I...I can't believe you actually went through all that..." Twilight said in shock

"...I guess I was lucky... " I replied

"But... Thats basically my past..." I finished

"...Thanks for explaining... I'm sorry for bothering you..." Twilight apologized

"It's no trouble at all..." I replied

I opened my drawer and pulled out a ring

"This... And my satchel... They're the only things I have left..." I stated

"I stopped wearing the ring because... It reminded me too much of my parents..." I added

"Every time I looked at this ring... And that satchel... I would see my parents..."

"I-It was just too much for me..."

"But..." I replied

"Even if they aren't here anymore, I still have the good memories..." I added

"Y'know, Talking with you has made me realize that I haven't gotten over it yet..."

I put the ring on my finger

"I think it's time for me to let go..." I said, smiling a little

"Thank you Twilight... I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders..." I thanked her

"You're welcome..." Twilight replied, smiling warmly at me

* * *

Spike was listening in on their conversation with wide eyes

 _O-Our parents are... D-Dead?_ He thought in disbelief

 _...No, That isn't true..._

 _...When Mavericks wing heals... I'll have him fly to see our parents... Theres just no way that they're dead..._

 _They can't be dead..._

 _...Right...?_

Spike walked back to his bed and went back to sleep

* * *

 **Yeah, I know I said last chapter that this was gonna be a longer chapter, But It wasn't that long.**

 **I will definitely try and make sure the next chapter is longer.**

 **Emphasis on try.**

 **Again, This chapter was mostly meant to explain Mavericks past, Thats all really...**

 **But, I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert! Signing off!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is finally here! I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **This chapter is leading up to a pretty emotional scene, so remember to bring your tissues.**

 **...Or not, it really depends if I do the emotional well..**

 **Anyways, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 10, Part 1: The Journey

I sat on an examination table as the doctor was examining my wing

"Flap your wings for me." He said, standing back a little

I flapped my wings

...

He put a bit of pressure on my wing

I didn't react.

"Your wing is fully healed it seems." He said to me

"Really!?" I asked in excitement

"Yup, You haven't flown for awhile, so I recommend you stretch your wing out as much as possible." He explained

"Thanks doc..." I thanked the doctor as I stood up

* * *

I entered the waiting room, where Spike and Twilight were waiting

"Well?" Twilight asked

"Doctor said my wing is fully healed!" I exclaimed, flapping both my wings

"That's great Maverick!" Spike exclaimed in excitement

I smirked at Spike

"I assume you wanna ride on my back?" I asked Spike

Spike nodded in excitement

...

"Maverick?" He called out

"Yeah?" I replied

"I...I want to see our parents!" Spike said quickly

My eyes widened

I briefly looked at Twilight

She was just as shocked

"U-Umm... Well..."

Spike was looking at me eagerly

"You see... Umm... I... Wanted to stretch my wing out first! Yeah..." I said, smiling nervously

He looked at me, his eyebrow raised

"...Okay..." Spike said, looking a little disappointed

"...Promise you'll fly me another time?" He asked

I bit my lip

 _W-What do I do!?_

...

Rainbow Dash suddenly flew in, she landed right in front of me

"Hey Maverick! Since your wing is fully healed, What do ya say to a little race? to see how fast you can really go!" She said, eagerly awaiting my answer

 _THANK YOU RAINBOW DASH!_

"I thought you'd never ask..." I replied

* * *

Rainbow Dash and I were in starting positions

"We'll start off easy, Fly down to that tree and back." She stated, pointing at a tree about 30 feet away

"Alright..." I replied

"Ready... Set... Go!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she flew off

I was running on all fours as I got a running start

I leaped into the air as I took flight for the first time in months

I flew as fast as I could, as I flapped my wings hard

Rainbow Dash reached the tree first as she turned around and flew back

When I reached the tree, I quickly turned around as I landed on the trees trunk, feet first

I pushed off the tree and got a big boost in speed as I flew as fast as I've ever flown

...

I didn't win the race though.

I landed on the ground and then collapsed, taking deep breaths

"Geez... I'm REALLY out of shape..." I stated, catching my breath

"Yeah, I didn't even break a sweat!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, laughing a little

"Cut me some slack, I haven't flown in a few months!" I replied in a slightly annoyed tone

I stood up and stretched out my wings

"Still, It feels great to fly again..." I said in a happier tone

I looked at Spike, Who was just quiet

I walked over and knelt down

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" I asked Spike, giving him a caring smile

Spikes eyes lit up and he nodded in excitement

"Okay then..." I said as I got down on all fours

He climbed on my back

"Hold on tight..." I said to Spike

"Okay!" He exclaimed as his grip tightened

I got a running start and took off

I was flying pretty fast

"AHHHHHH!" Spike screamed, There was a mixture of joy and fear in his screaming as he held on tight

"Woo hoo!" I exclaimed as I did a quick loop

Spikes screaming turned into laughing

...

Without saying anything I threw Spike up into the air and then caught him, placing him on my back again

Spike was shaking in fear slightly, his eyes were widened

"...Don't... Do that... Again... Please..." He said, hugging my back tight

"Sorry, Guess I got a little reckless there..." I replied, chuckling slightly

"Yeah... Maybe a little bit..." He replied

...

"Maverick? Can you slow down a little?" Spike asked in slight fear

"No problem." I replied as I slowed down a bit

...

Spike took a moment to look at the scenery

He gasped as he saw the breathtaking view

"Okay, I'm going to land now." I told Spike and as I made my decent towards the ground

Once I landed Spike climbed off my back, looking a little relieved to be back on the ground

"How did you enjoy flying on my back?" I asked him

"It felt... Exhilarating, Yet terrifying..." Spike replied

I chuckled a little

"That's exactly how I felt when I flew for the first time..." I said, kneeling down and putting a claw on Spikes shoulder

"Spike, if you ever want a ride, just let me know..." I added

...

"Maverick...?" He called out

"Yeah?" I responded

"I REALLY wanna meet our parents! Can you PLEASE fly me there!?" Spike asked, giving me a look of desperation

I stood up, sighing a little

"Spike, We should head back, the others are probably wondering where we are..." I said, completely avoiding the question

Spike rolled his eyes in annoyance, but didn't argue further

...

He then noticed the ring on my finger

"...Where did that ring come from?" He asked in curiosity

"O-Oh... Mom gave it to me when I turned 7..." I replied

"I'm honestly surprised it still fits..." I added, chuckling a little

Spike just nodded

And with that I took Spike and flew us back

* * *

 _Later_

I was cleaning out my satchel a bit

I took out various things, those things being my journal, a map, a few pieces of paper, some gems, the usual stuff

But then something caught me eye

As I was reaching in to pull something out I found something hidden in the satchel

A very well hidden pocket...

"...Why did you have a hidden pocket in your satchel, Dad?" I said to myself

Out of curiosity I opened it and reached in

...

There was a picture in there

On the back there was some writing

"This is my family... Who I love more than anything..." I read it outloud

I looked at the picture

...

I gasped as tears began forming in my eyes

A small smile crept onto my face, soon I began crying silently

They weren't sad tears though... They were happy tears

It was a picture of My Mom, My Dad, and Me... We all looked happy

I held the picture to my chest, crying a little harder

"Mom... Dad..." I said quietly

...

A knock on the door brought me back to reality, followed by a voice

"Maverick? Can I talk to you?" A voice called out from the other side

!

It was Spike!

"Just a minute!" I exclaimed, putting the picture back and wiping my tears away, trying to make myself look like I wasn't crying

"Okay, Come in!" I exclaimed

Spike walked in

"What's on your mind Spike?" I asked him

"Maverick, When can we see our parents?" He asked, giving me a look of slight annoyance

...

I sighed

"Look Spike... Right now... I can't take you to see Mom and Dad yet..." I replied

Spike looked down in sadness

"...However... I can show you what they look like..." I added

Spikes eyes lit up in excitement

"I was cleaning out my satchel a bit... And I found this..." I said, as I pulled out the picture found and showed Spike

"Dad must have left it there for me..." I added

Spike took the picture and looked at it

...

He smiled a little

"Mom... Dad..." Spike said as he looked at the picture

I put a claw Spikes shoulder

"Look at the back as well..." I added

Spike flipped the picture and saw the writing

"This is my family... Who I love more then anything..." He read it

A few tears escaped my eyes as he read it outloud, but Spike didn't notice

"Thanks for showing me this Maverick..." He said, giving the picture back to me

I took the picture and put it back in my satchel

"Anytime..." I replied

...

"...So... When will we see our parents?" Spike brought it up again

"...I-I..."

Spike looked at me eagerly

...

I sighed

 _It's now or never..._

"...I'll tell you what... in a few days... I'll take you... to see Mom and Dad..." I said, trying my hardest to hold back my tears

Spike gasped and practically tackled me into a hug

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" He thanked me

"Yeah... No problem..." I replied

"I need to go pack!" He exclaimed as he rushed off

I chuckled slightly, then frowned

"...I hope this is the right choice..." I said to myself

* * *

 _Later_

I was sweeping the floors when all of a sudden, Spike rushed past me, He had just started packing

"Spike... Slow down a bit... We're in no rush to leave..." I said, continuing to sweep the floors

"I wanna get it done fast though!" Spike exclaimed as he ran past me again

I rolled my eyes but chuckled

When he ran past my the third time, I grabbed the spine on his head and stopped him dead in his tracks

"Spike... Calm down..." I said, chuckling slightly

"But, I wanna to be ready for our trip as soon as possible!" Spike exclaimed, folding his arms and giving me a bit of a pouty face

"Spike... First off, Only pack the essentials... Like food, I've never flown a long distance with a passenger before, So I wanna travel as light as possible." I explained

"Second, We leave in like two days, You have plenty of time to pack."

But, I'm just so excited! I'm finally gonna meet my parents!" He exclaimed, however he also looked a little nervous

...

"...Tell ya what... I'll handle the packing... Okay?" I said to Spike, kneeling down and smiling a little

Spike thought about it for a second

Then he nodded in agreement

* * *

 _Two days later_

I was getting ready to leave

I secured my satchel and placed my journal in it

I began thinking about how Spike would react to our parents being dead

A feeling of worry washed over me

Spike walked into my room, looking excited

"I'm ready to go!" He exclaimed in happiness

...

I went over to Spike and knelt down to him

"Spike... I...I want you to have this..." I said as I took off my ring and showed it to Spike

"I-I can't take this from you! Mom gave it to you!" He exclaimed

"Yeah... Mom did give it to me... And now I'm giving it to you..." I replied, smiling warmly at Spike

...

He took the ring out of my hand and put it on his finger, smiling at it little

He then gave me a hug

"Thank you Maverick..." He thanked me

I hugged him back

...

We both broke out of our hug

"Come on, Let's go." I said, standing up and heading out with Spike

I walked past Twilight, we both shared a look of worry

When we left the castle, we walked a good distance away

I got down on all fours and let Spike climb on

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm ready." He replied

"Hang on tight." I stated

I took a starting position and began running on all fours

Once I gained enough speed I began flapping my wings

Soon I took off

"So... How long is this trip?" Spike asked in curiosity

"Well..." I said

I took out my map and looked at it

"We're actually not that far..." I stated

"If my estimates are correct, we'll be there in a 1-2 days..." I added

"Great!" Spike replied in excitement

I put the map back in my satchel and continued on

* * *

 _3 hours later_

"This should be a good place to rest for a bit." I said as I landed on the ground

Spike climbed off of my back and stretched a bit

"So, How are you doing Spike?" I asked in curiosity

"I'm fine." He replied

"That's good... So... Are you excited?" I asked him

"Yeah! I am! I finally get to meet my parents for the first time!" He exclaimed in an excited tone

"Yeah... I'm excited too..." I said, not really sounding excited

"...You don't sound excited..." He stated

"Well... I'm not as excited since I've already met them..." I replied

Spike seemed to have bought my explanation.

"That's understandable..." He said, giving me an understanding nod

 _...If only you knew..._

 _You'll find out soon enough..._

 _And when you do..._

 _...Will you still consider me a part of your family...?_

* * *

 _Later_

As Spike and. I flew through the sky, it began to rain

Shortly after it began thundering a lot

There were several flashes of lightning

...

Flashbacks to the storm that Spike was lost in were going through my mind

I began to grow nervous

"Maybe we should find a cave and rest for the night..." I said, my eyes darting around frantically as i looked for a cave

"Maverick, it's not that bad of a storm..." Spike replied

"Spike... We're going to find a cave..." I said to him

"Maverick I just think-" I interrupted Spike

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU A SECOND TIME!" I yelled

I felt Spike jump a little from my sudden outburst, but he held on tight.

...

"I'm sorry... I just... I wanna keep you safe..." I said, looking down in guilt

"It's okay Maverick... We can look for a cave if we have to..." He replied

"Thanks..." I said, as I continued to look for a cave

...

I spotted a cave below, so I flew down and went inside it

Spike climbed off of my back and sat down

"I'll go get a bit of firewood." I said, flying outside briefly and coming back with a few big sticks ajd some small sticks, as well as a few rocks

"It's not much... But it'll do..." I stated, making a small firepit and blowing fire onto it

I sat down by the fire, warning myself up a bit

...

Spike stood up, walked to me, and sat down beside me

...

He started snuggling into my side

I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him closer

I rubbed his head slightly

 _Ugh... I wish I didn't have to tell him... He's too young and innocent to find out now..._

 _...But... I have to tell him... He needs to know..._

 _The truth hurts... But it's better than living a lie for the rest of his life..._

"Why don't you rest up Spike... You need your energy." I suggested to Spike

...

I looked at Spike and he was already asleep

I smiled and rubbed his head again

...

I layed Spike down and then took my journal out of my satchel

Soon I began writing in it

* * *

 _Entry #40_

 _...I'm taking Spike to see our parents..._

 _...When I say parents... I mean their grave..._

 _He needs to know the truth..._

 _I...I can't handle lying to him anymore..._

 _I just hope this is the right decision..._

 _Would Mom and Dad be proud of me...?_

 _Would they forgive me for keeping this a secret from my little brother?_

 _...I'm getting tired... So I'm gonna end this entry here..._

 _END OF ENTRY_

* * *

I closed up my journal and tossed it back in my satchel

...

I wrapped around Spike and pulled him close to my chest

"Goodnight Spike..." I said, as my eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep

* * *

 **And that was chapter 10! Sorry for the wait! I was dealing with major writers block, BUT it's finally out!**

 **I decided to split it up into 2 parts, cause the next chapter is gonna be a pretty emotional one.**

 **Also, the reason it went from Entry #15 to Entry #40 is because it's been a few months since the last chapter.**

 **Just thought I'd clarify**

 **Anyways be sure to favorite and review!**

 **And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is out baby! This will once again be a collaboration chapter with tyrantOFathens!(Howdy!) So I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 11, Part 2: The Truth

I slowly opened my eyes, waking up in a few short moments. Spike was still asleep, curled up next to me. I looked outside the cave and saw that the storm had passed, which was good, we could get back to our travel.

"Spike... Wake up..." I said softly, shaking Spike a little as he slept.

He let out a yawn and opened his eyes, blinking slightly as he looked at me.

"Good morning." He greeted with a warm smile.

"Good morning Spike, How did ya sleep?" I asked him, giving him a small but caring smile.

"I slept really… Well." He replied, pausing a moment as he stretched.

"That's good." I said as I sat up and reached into my satchel, taking out a few gems for Spike. He sat up and took the gems, eating them quickly and licking his lips before eating another.

As for me, I only had a single gem, honestly, I wasn't that hungry.

Once we finished breakfast, I stood up and stretched, briefly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Okay, Are ya ready?" I asked Spike, finishing one final stretch before our journey.

"Yeah!" He replied in an excited tone, bouncing up and down a little. I laughed at his enthusiasm, rolling my eyes ever so slightly.

I got down on all four and let Spike climb onto me, huffing at the initial add-on of weight. Then I took off, and we continued our journey.

As I flew through the air, I began to grow nervous.

 _How will Spike react to me lying to him? More importantly, how will he react to Mom and Dad being dead?_ As I pondered my questions, I slowly began to recognize the landscape, we were halfway there.

My heart started racing, I've never been this nervous about anything...I took a deep breath as I flew, hoping I would calm down before we landed.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

I landed down in a forest, deciding to take a break from flying. My wings weren't too sore, but it wouldn't hurt to let them rest a while.

Spike climbed off of my back and sat down, I sat across from him.

Feeling bored, I looked around to see what I could do, spotting two sticks a bit to my right, I grabbed them and started messing around with them, tossing them in the air and catching them. These would do...

I stood up, completely forgetting Spike was here, then I walked a little ways away and began pretending that the sticks were swords, going through different motions, slowly building up speed as I tested the weight of the sticks.

I swung at a tree as if it was an opponent, picturing the branches as the whirling blades of another, and in my mind, we danced.

Spike was watching me, laughing a little as I swung the sticks around like swords. Suddenly, I did a flip, landing a bit off from where I wanted, and swung at the tree. I swung a bit harder than I intended to, and the stick snapped against the trunk, throwing splinters everywhere.

I rolled around to the opposite side and hit it with the other stick, feeling the force of the hit shake my entire arm, breaking that stick too.

Spike, no longer laughing, stared in awe at the little performance. I dropped what was left of the sticks and smirked at my handiwork.

"Wow..." He said, shocked at what he just saw. I immediately whipped around, realizing that Spike had seen the entire thing.

"O-Oh... Umm...You saw that...?" I asked, blushing slightly. I'd never really done that in front of anyone, and it was kinda weird knowing someone had watched me.

"That was awesome! You were like a real swordfighter!" Spike exclaimed in amazement, jumping up and trying to mimic the various swings and steps.

"...But I was just playing with sticks..." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, Spike seemed to ignore my comment.

"How did you learn to do that!?" He couldn't help but ask, pausing his attempt to recreate what he had seen.

"Well... I didn't learn from anyone. You could say that I'm a self-taught swordfighter..." I stated, chuckling a little, feeling a bit prouder of myself for the show.

"You have to teach me how to do that! Please!?" Spike pleaded a little. I chuckled again, then grabbed two sticks close to the ones I had used a moment ago. I handed one to Spike and then got into a defensive position.

"Alright... Show me what you got... I'll try my best not to hurt ya." I stated, smirking a little. Spike responded with a hearty battle cry. He charged at me and swung his stick, I immediately blocked it, slapping his attack away with a swift movement. I swung lightly at his hip in return, but to his credit, he jumped back.

"Your form is so sloppy... Definitely needs some work..." I pointed out, though I was partially talking to myself. Soon I began teaching him about sword-fighting, showing him some ways to improve his swings, where to step, and some other basic starters.

* * *

An hour of teaching went by, and I had taught Spike most of the basics of sword-fighting. He and I were standing across from each other, both of us in a ready stance.

"Ready? Go!" I shouted as I charged at Spike, swinging at him. He blocked it and shoved me backwards, closing in for a swing of his own. I dodged it, stepping lightly, then swung again. I still wasn't pressing him too hard, but I was proud of the progress he was making.

Spike blocked my swing once more, and then, either by luck or evil intent, managed to knock my stick out of my hand. I stared in surprise at where my makeshift sword once was, too stunned to notice he was swinging again. I felt a small sting on my side, but it wasn't too hard.

"Wow... You're a fast learner..." I complimented, giving Spike a fist bump.

"Thanks!" Spike replied, smiling wide.

He dropped his stick and we both bowed, stifling laughter.

Spike suddenly yawned, blinking a couple times.

"Ugh, I'm tired..." He stated, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Alright, you can sleep while I fly us the rest of the way." I replied, giving him a warm smile. Spike nodded, smiling back a little. Instead of letting Spike on my back, I picked him up and cradled him, then I took off.

* * *

As I landed down on the ground, I scanned the area. There was a cave a little ways a way, though the area was kind of barren, I recognized it.

Yes... This was indeed the place...

I spotted two stones sticking up out of the ground, which caused me to tear up a little, but I blinked them away hurriedly. I had to stay strong, for Spike.

I looked down at Spike, he was still asleep... at least he hadn't seen the tears.

 _...It's now or never..._ I thought to myself, biting my lip ever so slightly to try and keep the tears from flowing.

"Spike?" I called out to him, silently wishing he would stay asleep, I could hardly form words.

He slowly woke up, letting out a yawn and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as I set him down on the ground. I kept my hands on his shoulder, not sure what else to do.

"Good morning..." He said drowsily, blinking at the new surroundings.

"We're here..." I told him, hoping he didn't catch the slight crack in my voice.

"What!?" He immediately shot out of my arms and looked around more closely, taking in each detail a second time, and forcing it into his memory.

"Where's Mom and Dad!?" He asked in excitement. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, and the moment that I had seen my parents flashed in my mind.

"They're over here..." I said as I walked towards the two graves, slowly, dreading each step that brought us closer.

"Maverick... Those are just stones..." He replied, raising an eyebrow. He's so clueless... I had hoped he would have figured it out by now.

"Spike... Underneath those stones... That's where our parents are..." I replied, trying to lightly tell him the truth. I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

"...They live underground?" He asked in confusion. Why was he making this so hard?

"Spike..." I said, as I started tearing up a little. I tried struggling through the words. I couldn't… I had to…

"...Our parents... They... They are..." I had trouble telling the truth. I glanced longingly at the stones that marked where they lay. They would want him to know, but…

 _COME ON, SPIT IT OUT!_

I looked down and closed my eyes, letting my tears fall freely.

"THEY'RE DEAD!" I yelled, my tears flowing down my face faster. Spike's eyes widened with shock, gasping at the sudden and harsh shout.

"D-Dead!?" He asked me in disbelief. I silently pleaded with him to not make this worse than it already was.

"T-This is a joke! You're not serious... Right?" He said, his voice wavering slightly.

I didn't respond

"A-Answer me!" He exclaimed, as tears welled up in his eyes. I couldn't find the strength to speak. For some reason, I felt I had failed him, yet, he had the right to know.

Spike fell to his knees

"No..."

He broke down into tears, crying heavily as the truth sank in. It tore me apart.

"Spike..." I said, walking up to him and putting a claw on his shoulder, wishing I had waited till he was older. Spike didn't answer, his crying turned into sobbing, his tears flowing down his face as he looked up at me. I couldn't deal with seeing him like this, but I couldn't do anything because I was still trying not to cry as well.

Spike stayed in the exact same spot for half an hour, sobbing, before he eventually cried himself to sleep. I picked him up, cradling him close to my chest.

"...Time to go home..." I said to myself as I took off into the sky and made a straight shot back to Ponyville, deciding not to take breaks and to get him home ASAP.

* * *

 _The next morning_

I landed right in front of the castle, my wings incredibly sore from the flying, I had rarely stopped, mostly to keep my mind focused on flying than anything else. Needless to say, I was sleep deprived.

I slowly and sluggishly entered the castle, still carrying Spike on my arms. I took him to his own bed and laid him in it, pulling the covers over him, silently apologizing for the hurt I had caused.

Then I went to my room and went to bed. As much as I had on my mind, I was exhausted.

* * *

 _Several hours later_

Spike woke up in his bed, his eyes red from crying. He looked around and saw he was in bed, confusion setting in.

Soon he remembered what had happened, and it hit him like a boulder.

"Our parents really are... Dead..." He said to himself, sobs shaking his tiny form.

Then he thought of something.

 _Why did Maverick hide this from me? He's my brother, he loves me. He trusts me._

 _But... Why didn't he say anything...?_

Many thoughts began swirling around in Spikes head, and soon he began doubting whether Maverick really did love him, the previous events twisting his mind.

 _He never did love me... Did he...? I don't have anyone... No one cares about me..._

Spike immediately stood up, his mind coming to a quick decision. _I bet no one would miss me if I'm gone..._

He opened up a door at the very top, revealing a terrace on the roof. He knew what he had to do...

* * *

"MAVERICK!" Twilight burst into my room all of a sudden, startling me awake. My eyes snapped open and I fell out of bed.

"WHAT IS IT!?" I yelled back in distress. Twilight had tears in her eyes, clearly distraught over something.

"IT'S SPIKE! H-HE'S ON THE ROOF OF THE CASTLE! I-IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S GONNA JUMP!" She explained in distress, beginning to hyperventilate.

"WHAT!?" I yelled as I shot up, instantly alert beyond normal. Immediately Twilight took my hand and lead me outside, I was surprised to see several ponies that I didn't know, gathered around and looking up. A few were gasping in horror, most were clearly shocked.

She pointed to the roof of the castle. I looked and saw Spike on a terrace, he was getting ready to climb onto the railings. My eyes widened as realization began to sink in. My heart nearly stopped.

"I'M GONNA GET SPIKE!" I yelled as I ran in and climbed the stairs, praying to Celestia that he's still standing there when I reach the top.

* * *

When I reached the top, I was relieved to see Spike still standing there, standing on the railings.

"SPIKE!" I called out to him, prepared to do anything to get him down safely. He whipped around and saw me standing there, a strange look in his eye.

"Go away..." He said, giving me a distrusting look. I couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"Spike... Why are you up here...?" I asked, slowly stepping closer, with any luck, I could get close enough to grab him.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I'LL JUMP!" He exclaimed, which caused me to immediately stop in my tracks. He wouldn't, would he?

It started to rain and thunder. I shuddered with each clap.

"Spike... Tell me why you're up here..." I said to him, hoping to distract him long enough.

"You hid the truth from me... Your own brother! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME!?" He yelled at me.

"O-Of course I care about you!" I replied, inching forward a tad.

"Lies! No one cares about me! I bet that no one will miss me if I'm gone..." He argued, he looked down, a strange look in his eye again.

 _His depression is clouding his mind!_

"Spike! Mom and Dad wouldn't want this!" I stated, slowly coming closer.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at me. I jumped back a bit

"Spike... There are others who care about you... Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Discord... Me..." I listed of the names to him, hoping they would have some effect. Spike began to look a little more hesitant about jumping. I let my hope grow a little more.

"Please... This isn't the way..." I added, slowly walking towards him, holding out a hand.

"Spike... Take my hand... And be my little brother..." I said, feeling a tear fall down my cheek. Spike reached out towards me, ready to take my hand. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug, not wanting to let go for a long time. He began sobbing into my chest, but I didn't care, I just wanted to hold him.

"I-I'm sorry..." He apologized, hugging me tighter as he cried into my chest

"Shhh... It's okay..." I replied, rubbing his back to soothe his tears. He hugged me tighter as he sobbed harder. I held Spike in my arms and stood up, then flew back down slowly, vaguely aware that I could have just done this in the first place.

Once I landed I was surprised to see that everyone was cheering, crowding around us. Twilight was beside us immediately with tears in her eyes. I wasted no time in pulling her into the hug.

"Spike! You're okay!" She exclaimed after a moment, pulling out of the hug slightly.

"Spike is suffering from severe depression... He'll be pretty sad for a while..." I told Twilight in a whisper, she nodded in response, looking at Spike in worry.

"I'm gonna take him to bed now." I whispered again, and slowly, I stood back up, heading towards the castle. The crowd split in unnatural uniformity, some crying, some cheering as we walked past. I walked back in and went into my room, then I laid Spike on my bed and curled around him.

"Goodnight Spike..." I said softly as I closed my eyes and, slowly but surely, went to sleep.

* * *

 **...Yup... Bet y'all didn't expect THAT!**

 **So yeah... Next few chapters, Spike is gonna be battling depression.**

 **Also, thanks to tyrantOFathens(That's me!) for agreeing to collaborate with me in this chapter, such a good friend and I suggest you go check his stuff out, he has some pretty awesome stories! (Aww, thanks dude! You're awesome, and thanks for letting me join yall!)**

 **Anyways, be sure to favorite and review! And I'll see ya next time! (Do it and I will give you cookies.)**

 **This is Robert! Signing off!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Just a warning, this chapter has self harming in it, it doesn't show it explicitly, but I'm just warning ya.**

 **Again, I'm not really sure about this chapter, but that's what I have you guys for! Feedback is much appreciated! Don't be afraid to let me know what you thought of the chapter through a review!**

 **Anyways.**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Spikes Depression

It's been a few weeks since Spikes suicide attempt. I sat with everyone, excluding Spike, Twilight had called a meeting and she specifically requested my presence. We were all sitting around a table, there was a worried atmosphere in the air.

"I'm sure you all remember the... Incident involving Spike..." Twilight spoke up, not wanting to remember it. Everyone simply nodded in response.

"Spike nearly killed himself... It's all my fault..." I stated, looking down in sadness.

"It's not your fault Sugarcube..." Applejack said, giving me a look of worry.

"It is my fault! I hid the truth from him, and that only made things worse!" I exclaimed, a few tears falling down my face.

"Maverick..." Twilight said, Narrowing her eyes at me in worry.

"I'M the reason he's so depressed!" I exclaimed, practically beating myself up over it.

"I'm such a terrible brother..." I added, looking down in sadness.

"Tell me Maverick! Exactly WHO was the one who got Spike off of the roof!?" Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"...It was me..." I replied, looking at her.

"Exactly! You saved him! And you call yourself a terrible brother!?" She said, attempting to cheer me up.

"Come on! Where's your smile!?" Pinkie Pie spoke up, I gave her a small smile in response.

"That's better!" She exclaimed in happiness.

"I'm still worried about Spike though..." I said, frowning once again.

"As long as he has a brother like you, I'm sure he'll be fine..." Twilight reassured me, I gave her a smile.

Discord suddenly appeared behind me, putting an arm around me

"Hey! You also have great friends who you can talk to if you ever feel down!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly. I chuckled a little at his enthusiasm.

Fluttershy smiled at Discord, clearly happy to see him, He then teleported next to Fluttershy, putting an arm around her and giving her a quick peck on the cheek, which caused Fluttershy to blush, Rainbow Dash gagged at the sight.

"What's wrong with a little romance, Rainbow Dash?" I asked her in curiosity.

"It's just so... Sappy!" She replied, gagging once again.

"I think it's cute..." I said, folding my arms and smiling. Everyone looked at me, raising their eyebrows.

"...What? I'm a sucker for romance!" I exclaimed, blushing slightly as I realized that I had just openly admitted that. And upon hearing my confession, Rainbow Dash burst out laughing. The worried atmosphere quickly disappearing.

"What's wrong with a guy who likes romance!?" I asked, slightly peeved at her for laughing at me.

Rainbow Dash eventually stopped laughing and wiped away a few stray tears.

"N-Nothing is wrong with it, S-Sorry." She apologized, though I could hear her snickering to herself.

"Anyways..." Twilight continued.

"Maverick, I'm placing Spike under Suicide watch... And you're gonna keep an eye on him... Okay?" She told me, frowning a little at the thought of Spike trying to kill himself again.

"Understood." I replied, nodding to her, though I was keeping an eye on him already, Twilight decided to make it official.

"You better go and check on him, make sure he's okay..." She added. She looked so terrified for Spikes safety, which was understandable.

"Alright." I replied as I stood up and went to my room to check on Spike.

I walked up to my bedroom door and opened it, peeking in a little.

Spike was curled up on my bed, snoring a little as he slept soundly. Slowly I entered my room and sat down on my bed, right next to him. then I put my hand on his head and rubbed it slowly, Which caused him to smile.

Spike slowly woke up and yawned a little. His eyes were a kinda red.

"Spike? Were you... Crying?" I asked him, examining his eyes a little.

Spike just nodded a little.

I sighed and opened up my arms "Come here..." I said, offering him a hug. I could tell that he definitely needed it.

Spike wasted no time and immediately pulled me into a hug and started crying a little. I put my arms around him and rubbed his back to soothe his tears.

"Shhh... It's okay..." I said softly, hushing and comforting him.

He didn't say anything, He just kept crying lightly into me.

Slowly, I pulled him up to my chest, He then snuggled into my chest.

Spike could hear the rhythmic sound of my heart beating.

 **...Thump...Thump...Thump...**

Soon it was all he could hear.

 ** _Thump...Thump...Thump..._**

My heartbeat seemed to calm him down, cause he wasn't crying anymore, He smiled a little as he snuggled further into my chest, the sound of my heart seemed relaxing to him.

I slowly rubbed his back, nuzzling him slightly as he continued to snuggle into me.

"...So... How're ya holding up Spike?" I asked him, He immediatly snapped out of his little trance and looked up at me.

He didn't respond, Instead he went back to snuggling into me. He didn't seem like he was ready to talk about it.

"...If you ever need to talk... I'm always here to listen..." I said to him, lifting his chin up and smiling warmly at him.

He just nodded in response. I pulled him back into a the hug and we cuddled for awhile.

"...i'm hungry..." Spike muttered quietly, I could barely hear him. I did hear him though, so I got up, still holding him and then went to get my satchel, I reached in and took out a gem, then I gave it to Spike. He took the gem and nibbled on it.

I walked back over to the bed and sat down again, still holding him close to my chest.

I smiled and nuzzled him again, To my surprise, He giggled like a little kid as he nibbled on the gem.

...As he finished the gem though, I immediately felt a depressed atmosphere around him again.

 _Crap! What do I say now!?_

I immediately got an idea, a smirk appeared on my face and I looked down at Spike.

"...So... Twilight told me that you saved the Crystal Empire..." I spoke up, the smirk never leaving my face.

Spike perked up a little in response to this.

"Yeah... I did." He replied in a slightly proud tone, smiling a little

"So... Should I bow? After all, I'm in the presence of 'Spike, the Brave and Glorious.'" I jokingly said, laughing a little.

Spike laughed "No, You don't have to bow... Though... If we went to the Crystal Empire, and the ponies there found out that you're my brother, you'd probably be called 'Maverick, The Strong and Sensitive.'" He replied in a joking tone, laughing just a little.

"Yeah..." I agreed, nodding a little

Then I realized what he said, I looked at him, and raised an eyebrow

"Wait... Sensitive?" I asked him in confusion.

"Yeah... You've been a delicate little butterfly before, So I think sensitive suits you!" Spike exclaimed, throwing his head back in laughter.

Soon his laughter died down.

...

An awkward silence filled the air.

Spike quickly went back to frowning, He didn't seem as depressed as before, but he was still sad.

"Thanks for coming here and cheering me up... I needed it... But... I'd like some alone time now..." He said, looking down at the floor.

I simply nodded, standing up and leaving my room, looking at him in concern as I slowly shut the door and left.

* * *

After Maverick left, Spike layed down in bed and looked up at the ceiling.

For some reason... He felt a pain in his chest, it wasn't physical pain... It was emotional.

He tried to go back to sleep, But he couldn't, so he sat back up and sighed.

Spike scanned the room for something... Anything that could help him get his mind off of this. He didn't care what he had to do, he just wanted the pain to stop.

It was then that he spotted a pair of scissors laying on Mavericks desk that looked sharp enough to cut through flesh, He then thought about doing something that some would say is a stupid idea.

But... Spike had heard about this potentially dangerous way of dealing with emotional pain, And right now... He was willing to do anything to make it stop.

He got up and walked over to Mavericks desk, grabbed the scissors, walked back to the bed and sat down, Then he opened the scissors and looked at them.

He needed to do this... He had to do this... He just wanted the pain to stop...

No matter what...

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

I returned to my room to check on Spike again.

The moment I entered, Spike was under the blankets, I slowly walked towards him.

...

I was about a few inches from the bed when I suddenly stepped on something... It felt sharp... And metal. I looked down at the ground and saw a pair of opened scissors, there was a little bit of dry blood on one of the tips. My eyes widened when I saw this, I picked it up and looked at it.

Almost immediately, I yanked the covers off of Spike, He shot up and immediately hid his arms behind his back.

"M-Maverick! It's good to see you!" He said, sounding nervous. I raised an eyebrow in response, I showed him the scissors and his eyes widened in surprise

"...Spike... I found this on the floor by the bed... What was it doing there?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow in suspicion

"I-I don't know..." He responded, stuttering slightly. Spike wasn't the best of liars, Which meant I could easily see through it.

I spotted a several small blood stains on the sheets, Which was never a good sign.

I put the scissors down on the bedside table and looked at Spike, "...Spike... Show me your arms..." I said calmly, folding my arms. He couldn't have... He was smarter than that...

"...W-Well, My arms are so dirty... Y'know...?" He said nervously, his eyes darting from left to right.

Without saying anything I grabbed his arms and easily pulled them into view. What I saw though made me gasp in horror.

Spikes arms and wrists were completely covered in cuts, His arm had some dry blood on it still, I looked at him, Spike just looked down at the ground, He didn't seem to have a single ounce of regret for doing this.

"...Spike... You...You cut yourself...?" I said in disbelief. My little brother... Committed self harm... The thought made me mad... But I didn't get mad at him, I stayed calm.

Spike didn't say anything, He just kept staring at the ground.

"...Why...?" I asked him, tearing up ever so slightly.

He didn't answer. I immediately grabbed him and took him to Twilight, She'd wanna to see this... No... She HAD to see this...

"Twilight!" I called out in slight distress, the moment I called out her name though, Spike immediately hid his arms. I rolled my eyes in response.

Twilight ran up to me in worry, "W-What's wrong!? Is it Spike!?" She asked in complete worry.

"...Actually yes..." I replied, looking down at Spike.

"Show her Spike..." I stated.

"...Maybe next time! I'm kind of tired!" He replied nervously. I once again forced his arms into view, Twilight gasped in absolute horror, Seeing all the cuts on his arms and wrists.

"W-What happened!?" She asked in concern, slightly dreading the answer that I was about to give her.

"...Spike committed self harm..." I said, frowning.

Twilight once again gasped in horror, "He what!?" She asked, looking at Spike in concern and slight anger.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Twilight..." I replied.

"Spike! Why did you do that!?" She asked in slight anger and worry.

"...Because... I-It... It helped make the pain go away..." He stated, looking down at the floor the entire time.

"T-The pain!? But, Why would ANY pony want to do this!?" Twilight asked in confusion and anger, she didn't seem to understand the concept of self harm.

"...Allow me for explain... I used to do this too..." I spoke up.

"Y-You did!?" She asked in pure shock. I nodded in response.

I began to give her a fairly detailed explanation of self-harm, "Basically, with self-harm, The quote unquote 'Purpose' of it is to try and find relief and release from emotional pain and distress." I began explaining.

Twilight listened with wide eyes.

"Most ponies who engage in self-harming do it as a means to cope with their distress rather than escape it by committing suicide..." I continued.

"And that is exactly what Spike is doing..." I finished, Looking at Spike in worry.

Spike didn't respond to any of this, He just remained silent.

"His depression is worse than I thought..." I stated, frowning at Spike again.

"Can I just be left alone please...?" Spike asked, looking down at the floor.

Twilight and I shared a look with each other, We both knew that leaving Spike alone wasn't an option anymore.

"Spike... Listen... I'm sorry... But I can't leave you alone..." I said, looking at Spike in concern.

"Why not!?" Spike asked, raising his voice just a tad.

"Because you cut yourself... I don't want my baby brother to hurt himself anymore..." I replied, hugging Spike pretty tight.

"...i'm not a baby..." Spike muttered under his breath, glaring at me slightly.

"Come on, I'm taking you to get these cuts patches up, then you're going back to bed young man." I said, sounding exactly like a mother.

"Y-Young man?" He asked in slight shock, I didn't respond, I just took him to my room and set him on my bed, then I reached in my satchel and took out some spare bandages I had from when my wing was broken.

I then went back to Spike and wrapped the bandages around his arms, a worried look on my face. Even though he was hiding it, I could tell... He was depressed still... Even if he said he was better...

I took Spike off my bed and held him close to me, "I need to replace my sheets." I stated as I took the old sheets off and as quickly as I could, I replaced them, then I placed him in my bed and layed down next to him, putting my arms around him and pulling him close to my chest.

"Goodnight..." I said to him.

"...Goodnight..." He replied, snuggling into my chest, I felt his small breaths on my chest... I could tell that he was listening to my heartbeat again, cause he seemed to relax slightly.

* * *

Spike woke up suddenly, it was the middle of the night. He looked at his surroundings and then remembered that Maverick had his arms around Spike

He carefully slipped out of Mavericks arms without waking him up, then he quietly left the room.

Spike exited the castle, deciding to take a midnight walk, hoping that would help clear his mind a bit.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Slowly but surely, I woke up, yawning and stretching as I heard several pops in my arms and legs.

I slowly sat up and stretched my wings, hearing several pops in my wings as well.

"Geez, I'm so stiff..." I said to myself.

 _...Wait a minute..._

i immediately shot up and looked at my bed

...Spike wasn't in bed.

"Okay... Okay, calm down... He probably got up earlier than me..." I said, calming myself a little.

I got out of bed and went out of my room, I ran into Twilight while going down the halls.

"Oh hey! Have you seen Spike? He wasn't in bed..." I asked her.

Twilight shook her head in response... Then we both immediately looked at each other, our expressions turning fearful.

"Y-You don't think he...?" She said, her voice wavering slightly.

"I'll go look for him... Stay here just incase he comes back..." I said, rushing out of the castle and flying off.

* * *

First place I went was the Everfree Forest, Even though Spike _should_ be smart enough to not go in there, it wouldn't hurt to check.

I flew into the Everfree and began searching the place.

I searched and I searched, but to no avail, I was ready to go until I spotted something.

I flew down quietly and hid behind a bush, then I gasped slightly.

Spike was sitting down, looking into a pool of water, he seemed to be in deep thought.

He also looked tired, How long has he been there!?

 _What is he thinking about?_

Slowly, I left the bush and walked towards him, I stood to his right, then sat down beside him.

"...Spike?" I called out in a kind of quiet tone.

"...I've been doing a lot of thinking..." He said, still looking into the pool of water.

"...You kept the truth from me to protect me... Right?" He asked, finally looking up at me.

"Yeah... I was afraid to tell you because I didn't know how you'd react..." I replied, looking down in slight shame.

"Well... After thinking long and hard about it... I've realized that even if someone is gone... They're still with you... Even if you don't know it..." Spike stated, smiling a little.

He looked at me, his expression Suddenly turning sad.

"...When I found out about Mom and Dad... I felt sadder than I would have initially because... I felt you had betrayed me... We're brothers... We shouldn't hide things from each other..." Spike said to me.

"I know... And I'm sorry... It was wrong of me to hide it from you..." I replied, giving Spike a small hug.

He hugged back, smiling brightly.

...

"Since we're being honest with each other, I used your toothbrush to clean my tail." I admitted, chuckling slightly.

Spike immediately pulled out, "WHAT!? BLEGH, UGH, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" He yelled as he began wiping his tongue off with his hands.

"I'm kidding!" I added, laughing a little.

"You jerk!" Spike exclaimed, playfully punching me in the arm and laughing.

"Oh so now I'm a jerk?" I asked him, laughing as well.

Our laughter soon died down.

"Come on, Let's head back..." I said, standing up and smiling.

Spike was still sitting though, he was looking up at me.

I chuckled and then picked him up and held him in my arms.

He snuggled into my chest, smiling a little. I patted his head a little then took off and went back to the castle.

* * *

 _Entry #50_

 _Spike is sound asleep... I think he's accepted the truth... Which is great..._

 _He seems happier, and he's always smiling now._

 _Hopefully our lives can return to normal now._

 _I was also surprised to see that Spikes cuts healed very quickly and it's only been a day, It's like he didn't have any cuts at all!_

 _I might have to look into this soon..._

 _But... For now I must sleep... So this is all I'm writing for now..._

 _END OF ENTRY_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A silhouette was peering in a window, it was looking at Spike.

"Finally... I've found the one..." A female voice said in a sinister tone.

The voice chuckled evilly.

"Soon... You'll be mine... Little dragon..." She said.

"Soon..."

* * *

 **OOOOOO! SPOOOOKKKYYYY! :P**

 **Anyways, that was chapter 12! Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review! I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert! Signing off!~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this chapter took awhile! But its finally out! This chapter will focus specifically on Spike. So it isn't really gonna be shown through anyones perspective.**

 **Anyways, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Dreams

Spikes vision was blurry, he couldn't see much, But he could hear the muffled sounds of a heart monitor beeping.

Soon his vision adjusted and he noticed he was in front of a window, so he looked through it, and what he saw scared him to death.

He saw Maverick laying in a hospital bed, unconscious.

"M-Maverick!?" Spike said in utter shock at the scene before him.

Suddenly the heart monitor flat lined. Spike gasped in horror.

He was in tears at what he just saw, His own brother died right in front of him.

"Maverick! No! Wake up!" Spike exclaimed, banging on the window to try and wake Maverick up, but to no avail.

"MAVERICK! WAKE UP! PLEASE! DON'T DIE ON ME!" He yelled, banging on the window harder, Tears stinging his eyes.

Spike slid to his knees slowly and tears started streaming down his face.

"NO!" He yelled at the sky at the top his lungs, This was the last time he would ever see Maverick smile again.

* * *

"N-No... No... MAVERICK!" Spike yelled in distress as he shot up, He was breathing heavily and sweating bullets.

Spike put a hand on his chest as he breathed heavily.

"...Was that a dream...? But... It seemed so real..." He said in shock, as he slowly calmed down.

He looked out the window, saw that it was morning, and got out of bed, leaving his room. He has a lot of chores that need to be done today.

* * *

Spike was sweeping the floor, but he wasn't doing a very good job, he was too worried about his dream to focus on his chores.

He had been standing in the same spot, sweeping the same area for a few minutes.

Maverick walked in, but Spike hadn't noticed him.

"...Spike?" Maverick called out, startling the baby dragon as Spike jumped and whipped around.

"O-Oh, Maverick, Good morning." He replied, sounding a little on edge.

"You okay Spike? You seem a little... Distressed..." The older dragon pointed out, looking at the distressed baby dragon in worry.

"W-Well-" Spike stopped himself, Should he really tell Maverick about the dream?

It's true, he did say that they won't hide anything else from each other, and hiding something from Maverick means Spike would break the promise he himself made... But... He didn't wanna worry his older brother.

Needless to say, Spike felt very conflicted.

"E-Everything is fine!" He said quickly.

"Spike..." Maverick said, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow, clearly not buying it.

Spike sighed in defeat, "...I...I had a dream... A bad one..." He admitted, looking down.

"What was it about?" Maverick asked in concern, putting a claw on his shoulder.

"...Y-You... D-Died..." Spike replied, his voice wavering slightly.

Mavericks eyes widened in shock, "I... Died?" He asked.

"Y-Yes..." Spike replied.

"...Spike... I'm sorry I asked..." Maverick said, looking very apologetic.

"N-No! Don't apologize! It wasn't your fault!" Spike said quickly, He didn't want Maverick to feel bad.

His older brother simply nodded, "Well... If ya need to talk, I'm always here for you..." He stated, putting a claw on Spikes shoulder.

Spike simply nodded, then went back to sweeping the floors.

* * *

Spike walked into the library, with a single goal in mind, Figure out what his dream meant.

He approached a shelf and started looking.

"A...B...C...D! Here we go!" Spike said as he started looking through the D section in the library.

 _Thank Celestia they're organized from A to Z..._

Slowly he looked at each book until he found the one he was looking for.

"Dreams and their meanings..." He read the title aloud, opening the book and skimming through it a bit.

He stopped at page that read "Seeing death in a dream", which was exactly what he was looking for.

"Although such a dream may bring about feelings of fear and anxiety, it is no cause for alarm as it is often considered a positive symbol. Dreams of experiencing your own death usually means that big changes are ahead for you. You are moving on to new beginnings and leaving the past behind." Spike read the paragraph about seeing death in a dream.

"...What about seeing someone in your family die...?" He asked himself as he looked at the next paragraph.

"...Death dreams, in general, can either represent positive or negative events that may be taking place in your life. Often, they indicate a desire that you may have to end or escape a current situation that is causing undue stress. This dream may entail an individual other than yourself dying." Spike read another paragraph.

"...Well..." He began as he closed the book, "I guess that kind of helped..." He stated.

Spike sighed in slight relief, feeling a little more relaxed at having some understanding of death in dreams.

He put the book back on the shelf and went back to doing chores.

* * *

 _Late at night._

Spike had a long day, He did his chores, helped out Twilight when needed (being her number one assistant of course.), and hung out with Maverick, Needless to say, Spike was tired.

He curled up in his bed... But he couldn't fall asleep, He just couldn't.

He didn't know what it was, but... Something was preventing him from falling asleep.

So he sat back up, he felt afraid for some reason.

 _Why am I so afraid!? I mean, I already know what the dream means, and it's just that! A dream! It won't happen!_ Spike thought to himself

 _...Right?_

Then it hit him, He wasn't afraid of his dream, he was afraid for Maverick, afraid that one day Spike will wake up, and Maverick will be dead.

He had sudden flashbacks to his dream, Seeing Maverick laying in that hospital bed, not moving or breathing.

The thought of it made him cry.

Spike curled back up in a ball and started crying his eyes out.

Seeing Maverick dying just tore him apart.

Eventually, Spike cried himself to sleep, silently wishing that he wouldn't have another nightmare.

* * *

Spike was holding Mavericks hand tightly, tears streaming down his face as he looked at his older brother, who was covered in cuts.

He didn't know where he was, nor did he care, all he was worried about was Maverick.

"Maverick, Please... Wake up..." He said softly, his voice wavering.

...Spike suddenly felt a small sting on his right arm, he looked and saw a cut on his arm that appeared out of nowhere.

"What the...?" He said, clearly confused by this.

The blood streamed down his arm and landed on one of Mavericks cuts, where it slowly entered his body.

Suddenly, Mavericks cuts started to heal until all the cuts that were once there were now gone.

Spike noticed Mavericks chest was raising and lowering, He was breathing!

"What!?" Spike exclaimed in shock, he was in awe at what he had just witnessed.

Maverick opened his eyes and looked at Spike, He smiled weakly at him, "I hope I didn't scare ya..." He said, Holding Spikes hand tighter.

Spike cried tears of joy as he hugged his once deceased brother, a smile forming across his face as he hugged Maverick tightly.

* * *

Spike woke up with a start, he wasn't scared though, he was confused.

 _What just happened!?_ Spike thought to himself

He felt so confused, He didn't know what to do.

Spike just sat on his bed, trying to decipher what his latest dream meant.

"...AGH! This is so confusing!" Spike yelled to no one.

...He looked out through the window, it wasn't even sunrise yet.

"Ugh... I'll think about this in the morning... For now... I'm tired..." Spike said with a yawn as he curled back up and went to sleep.

* * *

The rest of the night, Spike slept peacefully, much to his relief. But the dreams were still getting to him.

"...Maybe I should talk to Twilight about this..." Spike said to himself as he arose from his bed and let out a yawn, stretching slightly.

He got up and went out to look to Twilight.

* * *

Spike eventually found Twilight, Who seemed to be deep in thought, He didn't question it though, as he had something more important to discuss with her.

"Twilight?" Spike called out, Which startled Twilight slightly, but she quickly recovered and turned to Spike.

"What is it Spike?" She asked.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Spike said.

"I...Just needed to talk about dreams... That's all..." He said, biting his lip slightly.

Twilight was a little curious as to why he Spike wanted to talk about dreams.

"Why do you wanna talk about dreams?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh...Umm... N-No reason in particular..." He replied nervously.

Now Twilight was VERY curious, "Spike... Are you hiding something from me?" She asked, once again raising an eyebrow.

 _Why is Twilight so perceptive!?_ Spike thought to himself.

He let out a sigh of defeat, "Y-Yes... I am..." He admitted, looking down at the ground.

"I...I've been having some... Nightmares lately... And I need to talk to _someone_ about them..." Spike said, looking at Twilight again.

"Spike..." She replied, narrowing her eyes a little in worry, "What were your nightmares about?" She asked.

"W-Well... The first one was..." Spike was struggling to explain his dream, He honestly didn't wanna remember it, after a minute, he managed to find his voice and finally started explaining.

"T-The first dream... I s-saw Maverick unconscious i-in a hospital bed... H-He wasn't m-moving or b-breathing..." Spike was stuttering like crazy as the image of the scene flashed through his mind, He looked afraid, "T-The heart monitor suddenly flatlined... M-Maverick had-" He stopped himself there, as tears began stinging his eyes.

Twilight immediately knew what Spike was gonna say, She had a look of shock and fear, She didn't know how to react to this.

"The second dream... Wasn't as scary... But it confuses me the most..." Spike stated, sounding a little less afraid.

"I was holding Mavericks hand tightly, He was covered in cuts and bruises, and be wasn't moving or breathing... He was... Gone..." Spike continued.

"What confused me though was near the end of the dream..." He added.

"What happened near the end?" Twilight asked him in concern.

"A cut just appeared on my arm out of nowhere, then my blood slid down my arm and dripped onto one of Mavericks cuts, My blood entered his body, then... He started breathing again... He opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile..." Spike finished explaining.

Twilight was in utter shock at what Spike was telling her, "Well... Here's an idea, How about you keep a dream journal." She stated, as she ran off quickly and returned with an empty journal.

"A dream journal?" Spike asked her in confusion.

"Yeah, You know, a journal where you can write down what happened in your dreams, So that you don't forget them, For the next week, I want you to write down what dreams you have, then after the week is up, we'll both read the journal and see if we can figure out what's causing these dreams." Twilight explained as she handed the journal to Spike, He took it in his hands and examined it.

"If the dreams become too unbearable, you can always stop early and we can talk about it some more, We can also send a letter to Princess Luna so she can keep an eye on your dreams." Twilight added as she levitated a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing on it.

Once she finished writing on it, she rolled it up in a scroll and handed it to Spike.

He took and and blew fire, sending it to Princess Luna.

"Thanks Twilight, I feel better already." He said, smiling a little.

"I'm glad to hear that Spike." She replied, smiling warmly at Spike.

And with that Spike walked off to his room.

Once he entered, He quickly wrote down the two dreams he already had and then put the journal in a drawer for safekeeping.

Then he walked over to his bed and practically collapsed onto it.

Spike felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, And after all the worrying, He could finally rest easy.

So he shut his eyes and slowly went to sleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! Sorry it took so long. But it's out.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed! Be sure to favorite and review! And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert! Signing off!~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 has FINALLY arrived!**

 **I know, this took longer than it should have, But it's finally out!**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 14: A blooming romance

I was in the library... I know, exciting right? Anyways, I was in the library, reading a book on swordfighting techniques, I figured I'd work on it more.

 _I wonder if this castle has a training room... Probably..._ I thought to myself

As I read my book quietly, I heard someone come in, I looked and saw Twilight at the entrance of the library, smiling softly. "Hey Twilight." I greeted, putting my book down and smiling

"Hello Maverick." She greeted back. "Don't mind me, I'm just here to do some reading." She added.

"Same here, except I'm already doing the reading." I said, laughing a little.

Twilight laughed a little as well, as she went over to a shelf, got a book, walked over to a seat next to me, sat down, and started reading.

Awkward silence.

Twilight glanced at the book I was reading, "You like swordfighting?" She asked, trying to start a conversation..

"Yeah, I'm a self-taught swordfighter." I said in a proud tone.

"Impressive." Twilight replied.

...

...

 _Dear god, It's so awkward..._ I thought to myself

"...Sooo..." Was all I could say.

"Oh! I wanted to ask you something!" I exclaimed, putting the book down and looking at Twilight. "Do you have a training room in the castle?" I asked her.

"A training room? Yeah, Why?" She asked, seemingly curious as to why I asked her this question.

"So I can work out of course!" I exclaimed as I proceeded to flex my muscles... Or what muscles I had.

Twilight laughed in response to this, "Maverick, You look silly doing that." She said.

"I'm not silly! I'm manly!" I exclaimed, striking another pose, Which caused Twilight to laugh even harder, she was crying a little from laughing so hard

"Quit laughing at me!" I exclaimed, folding my arms.

"I-I can't help it! Y-You're so funny!" Twilight said pretty loudly, Then she immediately stopped laughing when she realized what she said, she began blushing furiously.

"You think I'm funny...?" I asked, giving her a slight look of shock.

Twilight couldn't stop blushing, without saying anything she ran out, her face practically burning.

I scratched my head in confusion, "Strange..." I said as I sat down and once again started reading my book.

* * *

Once Twilight was far enough from the library, she stopped running and caught her breath. "Ugh! Way to chicken out Twilight!" She scolded herself.

"Maybe this isn't meant to be... He's a dragon... And I'm a pony..." Twilight said to herself.

"...I never thought... That I'd develop a crush on Maverick, of all the ponies and dragons in the world, it was Spikes brother..."

Little did Twilight know, Spike heard what Twilight said.

 _T-Twilight has a crush... On Maverick!?_ Spike thought to himself in pure shock. He didn't know how to react to this news.

 _Does Maverick know? Probably not, but who knows?_

Twilight suddenly walked off, Spike decided to follow her and see where she was going.

* * *

 _The Carousel Boutique._

"Rarity, I need your help." Twilight said, sounding a little bit in a hurry.

"Darling, I'd love to help, but I simply must finish these dresses for my next line." Rarity replied, as she sewed a dress.

"But you're the only pony who can help me with this!" Twilight replied.

"Like I said, I wish I could help bu-" Twilight interrupted Rarity.

"Rarity, I think I'm in love!" She blurted it out.

Rarity immediately dropped everything, "WHAT!?" She exclaimed, as she began squeeing a little. "That changes EVERYTHING! I'll help you in any way I can!" She added, looking very excited.

"Who's the lucky stallion!?" She asked eagerly.

"I-I don't wanna say it yet." Twilight replied.

"Well, At least tell me about him!" Rarity exclaimed.

"...Well..."

"He's very sweet and kind... He's cute... He's very brave, and smart, and funny." Twilight went on about her crush. But she soon stopped herself, "Oh! I'm sorry Rarity, I'm keeping you from finishing your dresses, Maybe I should come back another day." She said.

"Well, I'm not busy tomorrow, So come on by then." Rarity suggested.

"That'll work." Twilight replied, "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she left.

* * *

Spike was hiding behind a nearby bush, he poked his head out the bush and saw that Twilight had left, So he went up to the Carousel Boutique and knocked on the door. Rarity opened the door and saw him, "Oh! Spikey Wikey! Do you need something?" She asked.

"Umm... Well... Okay I'm gonna cut to chase, Twilight has a crush on Maverick." Spike said, making sure no one was around to hear him.

"T-Twilights crush is... Maverick!?" Rarity asked in shock.

"Yeah, I was surprised as well... And I wanted to ask if you'd like to help me get them together?" He asked, his eyes lighting up slightly at the thought of his brother getting a marefriend.

"Well, Okay, Two is better than one I suppose." Rarity replied, nodded slightly.

"Great! I have a plan, So I'll come by again tomorrow." Spike said.

"Goodbye Spike!" Rarity said as Spike ran back to the castle.

* * *

 _The next day_

I was in the training room, practicing different sword fighting techniques. I wasn't fighting anyone really, I was just swinging a sword around.

The training room itself was pretty spacious, it kinda reminded me of a dojo, it also had a basket full of wood training swords to the left of the room, with a mat on the floor so if you happened to fall, the impact wouldn't be as hard. To the right of the room there were some punching bags probably used to practice hand to hand.

I swung my sword pretty fast, then I did a flip and swung again, I was close to a wall, So I ran up it and then jumped off of the wall and did one final swing before standing up straight and smiling a little.

"I'm getting better." I said to myself as I put the swords back where I found them, then I left and went back to my room. I walked over to my bed and practically collapsed onto it.

"Geez... I really pushed myself to my limits." I said, breathing heavily.

Spike suddenly came in, smiling, "Hey Maverick! Do ya wanna go out into town!?" He asked, seemingly excited for reasons I don't know.

"Spike, I'm... A little... beat right now..." I said, breathing heavily as I spoke.

"Aww... Okay..." Spike said, sounding disappointed, Which hurt me a little.

"...Alright, We'll go into town." I said, getting out of bed and stretching ever so slightly to make sure my muscles weren't stiff, "Now then, Shall we go?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah!" Spike exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of my room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Rarity had brought Twilight into town, Twilight was talking about her crush with Rarity as the strolled around. "So, What else can you tell me about your crush?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what else to say, I told you about him yesterday." Twilight stated, blushing slightly.

Rarity scanned the area briefly, She saw Spike and Maverick coming into town, which meant it was time to try and get Twilight and Maverick together.

* * *

As we entered town, I looked at Spike, He seemed excited for some reason.

"Umm, I have a question for you Maverick." He said out of nowhere, which caught me off guard.

"!? O-Oh, What is it Spike?" I asked him, feeling curious about what he was going to ask me.

"What would your dream marefriend be like?" He asked, eagerly awaiting my answer.

"What would dream marefriend be like? Hmmm..." I thought about it for a bit.

"Well, I can't really say," I said as I looked and saw a blue stallion sitting on a bench strumming a guitar, "But I can sing." I said as I approached the stallion, "Hey, Can I borrow that?" I asked, the stallion smiled and handed me the guitar, I took it and strummed a few chords, then I started strumming it more as I began to sing.

Maverick:

I believe we all have a soulmate, the chance for a perfect duet.

I believe in hopeless devotions, I just haven't found it yet.

But in my mind I see... The mare, Who is meant for me...

I handed the guitar back to the stallion and continued to sing.

Maverick:

She'll be someone who is lovely...

Someone wonderful and true!

Twilight:

The kind of boy, Who makes me smile! Even when I'm feeling blue!

Maverick and Twilight:

And I know, I know (s)he's out there!  
Most definitely!  
Oh yeah.  
Not a phony, or a fake  
Sweeter than a chocolate shake  
My meant to be.

When it's meant to be  
You go kinda crazy!

Meant to be  
You forget your name!

When it's meant to be!

It's destiny callin'

And nothing ever will be the same!  
Oh yeah!

Spike:

You need a mare who's into music!

To ride up high on cupids wings!

Rarity:

Find that boy!

With the perfect mane!

Have a Hollywood ending with dreams!

Spike and Rarity:

Oh, I know, I know (s)he's out there!

Can't you see?

Oh yeah!

Maybe you've already met, the one you'll never forget!  
Your meant to be!

When it's meant to be!

The stars seem to glisten!

Meant to be!  
All the clouds depart!

When it's meant to be!

That's destiny callin!

And if you listen you'll find your heart!

Spike and Rarity soon began leading Maverick and Twilight to each other without them noticing.

Twilight and Rarity:

Four eyes meet  
And the meet is sweet

Could it lead to something more?

Spike and Maverick:

What's the deal?  
When the way you feel.

Spike and Rarity:

Is something you never felt before!

They both managed to push Maverick and Twilight together, As soon as Twilight saw him, she blushed intensely, "O-Oh!" She said, looking down a little before walking off.

"Gee..." Maverick said, scratching his head in confusion before walking the other direction.

"Umm..." Spike uttered in confusion.

"Plan B?" Rarity asked, Spike nodded and they both ran off to get Twilight and Maverick.

All:

La da da, La da da da... Da da da da da!

La da da, La da da da... Da da da da da!

La da da, La da da da... Da da da da da!

La dada, La dada, Da da da da da da da!

La da da da da!

When it's meant to be  
You go kinda crazy  
Meant to be  
You forget your name  
When it's meant to be  
It's destiny callin'  
And nothing ever will be the same!

Rarity and Spike once again managed to brings Twilight and Maverick together, Twilight blushed heavily, "U-Umm..." She began.

Maverick simply raised an eyebrow, "Twilight? You okay?" He asked in concern, completely oblivious to Twilights blush.

Spike facepalmed, "Seriously? Why is he so oblivious?" He muttered.

"Well... I should probably get going, I'll see ya later." Maverick said, He turned to Spike and walked past him, "Come on Spike." He added.

Spike rolled his eyes, but he did follow

Twilight just stood there, silently beating herself up for chickening out again, "I-I'm gonna just go home Rarity, thanks for your help..." She said as she teleported away, Rarity sighed and walked back home.

* * *

I was in my room again, sitting on my bed and reading a book, I heard a knock on my door, "Come in!" I exclaimed, putting my book down and looking at the door.

Twilight walked in, "Hi, Sorry to bother you..." She said, rubbing her foreleg and blushing a little.

"No worries, What's up?" I asked, smiling a little.

"D-Do you, Umm, C-Can we..." Twilight tried asking something, but she seemed extra nervous.

"Twilight, What's wro-" I was cut off by Twilight speaking very suddenly.

"D-Do you wanna go somewhere with me!?" She asked quickly, the blush on her face becoming redder.

"...Like where?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a little.

"I-I mean we can go wherever you want, I mean it doesn't matter-" Twilight started rambling on and on.

I stood up and walked over to her, "Twilight, You okay?" I asked her, She stopped talking and looked my straight in the eyes. I did the same.

...

 _Now that I look at her... She's kinda pretty..._ I thought to myself.

We both started leaning in a little.

...

I stopped and broke eye contact, blushing slightly, "U-Uhhh... Good chat..." I said, walking back to my bed and sitting on it.

I awkwardly shifted around a little, "I-I'm free tomorrow around 7:00... If you wanna... Go somewhere..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"S-Sure... Umm... I'll see you then..." Twilight replied, she slowly left my room, I flopped down on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

"...Am I in love... With Twilight...?" I asked myself in shock. I couldn't be in love with Twilight... Could I?

I decided to sleep on it for now, so I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 14! The song used was Meant to be from the movie Teen Beach Movie, obviously, I changed the lyrics up.**

 **Again, I apologize this took awhile, I had major writers block, here's hoping that the next chapter doesn't take nearly as long.**

 **Anyways, Be sure to favorite and review! I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is here! And I am super excited!**

 **I won't spoil anything though. :3**

 **Anyways, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 15: The date

I woke up to Spike jumping on my bed and shouting, "GET UP! COME ON! COME ON! GET UP!" He yelled, He began to jump on my stomach.

"S-SPIKE... STOP... JUMP... ING... ON... ME!" I yelled back, Spike stopped jumping, he crawled up to my face, "BUT YOUR DATE WITH TWILIGHT IS TODAY, NOW GET UP!" He yelled at me, squeeing ever so slightly.

"!? WHAT!?" I yelled in distress, pushing Spike off of me and jumping out of my bed, "WHAT TIME IS IT!?" I asked Spike, He looked at a clock hanging on my wall, "It's about 7:00PM." He replied.

"!? SHI-" I stopped myself as I remembered that my little brother was in the room with me, "-TACO." I finished.

Spike looked at me in confusion, "Shitaco...? What's that?" He asked, scratching his head.

"NEVERMIND THAT! I HAVE TO GET READY!" I yelled, rushing out of my room to get ready, leaving Spike to ponder over the word "Shitaco"

* * *

I stood in front of Twilights room door, I felt incredibly nervous. "C-Come on Maverick, You can do this... Just man up..." I said, trying and failing to encourage myself.

As I lifted my hand up to knock on her door, I suddenly froze up.

I started asking myself some questions, _Is this really happening? Am I gonna go on a date with Twilight, The very pony who raised Spike?_ I couldn't believe it, I gulped and knocked on the door, "Hold on!" Twilight exclaimed from the other side of the door, She answered after about 15 seconds, looking equally as nervous.

"Umm, Hey..." I greeted nervously.

"H-Hi." She replied nervously, the blush on her face was pretty apparent.

"You ready to go...?" I asked, moving my foot around in circles a little.

"Y-Yeah..." She said, We both started to walk off, before she left, she turned back, "Spike!" She called out, Spike quickly ran up, trying so hard not to squeal right then and there, "Yes Twilight?" He asked, smiling very brightly.

"Can you-" She was quickly cut off by Spike, "Watch the castle while you're gone!? Of course! Now hurry up and go on that date!" He exclaimed, turning Twilight around and shoving both of us out.

"S-Spike! Are you sure you can handle it on your own!?" I couldn't help but ask, I mean, I'm sure he's capable of it, but I was still a little worried.

"Yes I'm sure! Now go!" He said, shoving us, "And don't come back till you have a good time!" He added quickly before shutting the door, Once he shut the door Spike ran off to his room and squealed into his pillow.

"...What just happened?" I asked Twilight, she simply shrugged, "So, Where are we going tonight?" She asked very nervously.

"W-Well, Umm... I don't know, I didn't really... Plan that far ahead..." I admitted, chuckling nervously.

"Maybe we can stop by Sugar Cube Corner?" I suggested, shrugging slightly, I've never really been on a date before, So I didn't know what to do.

Twilight simply nodded, "Sounds good." She said, The awkwardness seemed to die down a bit, We both started walking to Sugar Cube Corner.

...Twilight suddenly reached for my claw and held it, I looked at her and blushed a little, but smiled anyway.

When we both entered we saw Pinkie Pie at the counter, she gasped and bounced over to us, "Hi Maverick! Hi Twilight! Wha-" She immediately stopped and looked at Twilights hoof, The very hoof that was holding my claw, she looked at them for a good minute before gasping intensely, "ARE YOU TWO DATING!?" She yelled.

Both Twilight and I blushed furiously, We both looked at each other and then back at Pinkie, "I-Its just one date..." I stated, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

When I mentioned date, Pinkie Pie grabbed Twilight and I and dragged us to a booth, she sat us down, Then she placed a chocolate milkshake on our table, the cup itself was fairly big, but what threw me off the most was the two straws sticking out from the milkshake cup.

"Enjoy!" She exclaimed before bouncing off, "Oh! And its on the house by the way!" She added, squealing ever so slightly

I blushed and looked at Twilight, "G-Guess we gotta... Share this..." I said, staring at the milkshake in front of me.

"Seems like it..." She commented, blushing furiously.

Both of us slowly put the straws on our mouths and started drinking, We were both making eye contact and it was awkward...

We both stopped drinking the shake for a second, "Y-Y'know... You have... V-Very beautiful eyes..." I complemented nervously. That cause Twilight to blush intensely, "U-Umm... T-Thanks." She said, looking down in embarrassment.

 _Gah! I just made it awkward!_ I thought to myself.

 _What to do... Wait, I can make her laugh!_

I looked at the cherry that was on the milkshake and decided to do probably the most stupidest thing that I've ever done, I grabbed the cherry and looked at Twilight again, "Hey Twilight, wanna see me shove a cherry up my nose!?" I asked her, She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, seemingly curious about this.

I proceeded to shove the cherry up my nose, "Ta daa!" I said, my voice sounding kinda nasally from having a cherry in my nose.

Twilight tried desperately to hold her laughter in, "M-Maverick, Y-You look so weird..." She said, before promptly breaking out into laughter, "PFFFHAHAHAHA! O-Oh my Celestia, You look S-SO F-FUNNY!" She said as she continued laughing.

I smiled to myself, I managed to take the cherry out of my nose, chuckling a little.

I waited for Twilights laughing to die down, "Sweet Celestia Maverick, How are you so funny?" She asked me, still snickering a little at what happened.

"I don't know, I just do whatever I think will make ya laugh." I said with a chuckle. Twilights expression suddenly turned serious, "That line of thinking could get yourself killed of you aren't careful." She said, her expression was filled with worry.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, aren't I?" I asked her, She shook her head a little and chuckled.

Soon we finished our milkshake, said goodbye to Pinkie Pie, And left.

* * *

Twilight and I decided just to take a walk around Ponyville, She was holding my claw again, We both walked around before eventually finding a bench to sit at, "So... Are you enjoying yourself so far...?" I asked Twilight, She nodded, "Yeah, I am..." She said, smiling at me.

"Thats good." I replied, "I was afraid that it was a bit too awkward..." I added, chuckling nervously.

"Well, It was awkward at times... But... Then I remembered I was on a date with you..." She said, leaning in a tiny bit.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing." I replied, leaning in as well.

Soon we both started to slowly lean in.

Our lips were about to touch... When suddenly, "Hey Twilight!" A younger filly greeted from afar, she had a country accent, both of us snapped out of it, we turned towards where it came from.

Three fillies were standing there, A yellow earth pony, a white unicorn, and an orange pegasus.

"Who's that?" The pegasus asked in curiosity, "O-Oh!" Twilight exclaimed, quickly looking at me and back at the 3 fillies, "That's right, You never met him! This is Maverick, Spikes older brother." She introduced me, I waved at them, "Sup." I said casually, "What're your names?" I asked.

"Ah'm Applebloom! And this here's Sweetie Belle! And Scootaloo!" Applebloom said, gesturing to the two other fillies beside her.

"Hello!" They both greeted. "So, What are you two doing?" Sweetie Belle asked us in curiosity.

"Umm, Well..." Twilight hesitated, She looked around nervously. I looked at the fillies, "We're... Kinda on a date right now..." I said, blushing a little.

"Ooo! A date!?" Sweetie Belle asked excitedly. "Have ya kissed yet!?" Applebloom asked excitedly as well. Scootaloo simply rolled her eyes.

I blushed furiously, "K-Kissed!?" I said in shock. My face was so red. _Dammit! I was so focused on the date that I had forgotten the possibility of our first kiss happening!_ I thought to myself.

Twilights face was just as red as mine, Thankfully, Scootaloo spoke up, "Guys! Come on! We're trying to find ponies with Cutie Mark problems! Remember!?" She said, Slightly annoyed by her friends talking about romance.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looked at Scootaloo, "Oh yeah! We have to go!" Applebloom said, remembering what they were doing.

Sweetie Belle looked at Twilight and I, "Have fun on your date!" She exclaimed before running off with the other two fillies.

I looked at Twilight, "Uhh... Well..." I couldn't think of what to say.

"Can we... Head back?" She asked, looking down at the ground and blushing.

 _Crap! Did I mess up!? Does she not like me anymore!?_ I thought to myself, biting my lip slightly.

"U-Umm... Sure..." I replied, silently beating myself up for possibly ruining my very first date.

We both stood up and started walking back to the castle.

* * *

When we arrived at the entrance, we both walked in, I followed to Twilight to her bedroom door, we both stopped, she turned to me and looked at me in concern, "Maverick? Are you okay? You've been quiet the entire walk back." She said, walking up to me.

"...I...I don't blame you... If you don't like me anymore..." I said, Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Why else would you ask me if we could head back? I mean, the way you said it... Its obvious you didn't have a good time..." I replied, Twilight gasped, "No! Thats not true! I had a great time! And I do still like you!" She said in an apologetic tone.

"But... I can't be with somepony like you, I'm not anyone special... I'm just a stupid dragon, I-" Twilight cut me off, "Maverick don't say that! I like everything about you! You're smart! Funny! Kind! An incredible brother! An amazing guy! An-" I suddenly cut her off.

"Twilight, I-" Twilight cut me off again.

"Oh just kiss me!" She exclaimed, We both instantly went in for a kiss, our lips touched and we both closed our eyes and enjoyed the moment.

I deepened the kiss a little, a very small grown escaped my lips. Eventually we broke apart, both of us staring into each others eyes.

"Twilight... I...I love you..." I said, smiling a little.

"I love you too..." She replied. We went in for another kiss, both us once again closing our eyes and enjoying it.

Eventually we pulled out again, Then decided to finally part ways.

"Goodnight Twilight..." I said, before walking off. "Goodnight Maverick..." Twilight said before opening the door to her room and walking in, she closed the door and layed on her bed, sighing dreamily.

* * *

I walked to the door to my room and opened it, only to reveal Spike, sitting on my bed and smiling, "How'd it go!?" He asked excitedly. I raised an eyebrow, "...Outta my room Spike..." I said calmly.

"But-" I cut him off. "Spike. Out. Now." I said more sternly this time. "Okay, Geez." Spike said before leaving my room.

I walked over to my bed and flopped onto it, sighing dreamily, "This was the best day ever..." I said to myself.

I was about to fall asleep... But for some reason, I had the feeling I was being watched, I sat up and looked at the window, But there was nothing there, I shrugged it off and layed down again, before finally going to sleep.

* * *

 _Midnight._

A figure was peering into Mavericks window, "Hmph, You might prove to be a difficult one... No matter... I'll deal with you when the time is right..." The female voice said, chuckling darkly

"Soon... Everyone will fear the name... Idra..." She added, chuckling darkly again, The moonlight began to shine down on the figure, It revealed a dark gray unicorn, her horn was chipped and her mane was black and red.

Idra smiled evilly before disappearing.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 15!**

 **Hooray! The villain has finally been revealed! You'll find out more about her at a later time.**

 **But anyways, Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review! I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert! Signing off!**


	16. Chapter 16

**BAM, HERE'S CHAPTER 16! FINALLY!**

 **Caution: This chapter contains age regression, if you don't like that, then go ahead and skip this chapter. Otherwise, Enjoy!**

 **Anyways, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 16, Part 1: From Big brother, To Baby brother.

It was around the afternoon, Spike was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, Though he didn't seem happy. In fact, he looked a little peeved.

Starlight walked in, "Good afternoon Spike." She greeted the young dragon, Spike turned towards her, frowning slightly, "Hey Starlight..." He replied.

"Spike, What's wrong?" Starlight asked in concern. Spike stopped washing the dishes and turned to Starlight, "It's just... Maverick's been treating me more and more like I'm helpless, and its getting annoying." He explained, huffing slightly.

"Really?" Starlight asked in slight disbelief. Spike nodded, "Like yesterday." He added as he began explaining what happened yesterday.

* * *

 _Yesterday_

Spike was carrying several books to a shelf so he could sort them, he was about halfway there when Maverick stopped him, "Spike? Do ya need any help with that?" He asked, Spike simply shook his head, "No, I've been doing this for awhile now, I'll be fine." He replied, Though Maverick simply chuckled, "Nonsense, You're my baby brother, I don't want you getting hurt!" He said, taking the large stack of books out of Spikes hands and walking over to the shelf, "I can sort them for ya too." Maverick added.

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Umm, I'm capable of sorting them myself." He stated, Maverick chuckled again, "I don't want you to be overwhelmed!" He exclaimed, "Now, Why don't ya go and relax? Your big brother's got this covered!" He added as he began sorting the books.

Spike stood there in confusion for about a minute before finally walking off.

* * *

 _Present_

"And that's what happened." Spike finished explaining. Starlight chuckled a little, "Spike, Maverick is just being the big brother, It's nothing to be mad about." She said, smiling a little.

"Here's what happened this morning." Spike continued.

* * *

 _A couple hours ago._

When Spike woke up, He realized he was not in bed, But in Mavericks arms, Spike looked around a little and soon noticed something.

Maverick was cradling him like a baby!

Spike looked up at his older brother, Who seemed to notice that he was awake. "Good morning Spikey!" Maverick greeted in a babyish tone, Which causes Spike to blush slightly, "P-Please don't call me that..." He replied, Maverick smiled a little, "But its such a cute nickname for you!" He stated.

"C-Cute!?" Spike exclaimed in shock.

 _P-Please tell me this is just Mavericks attempt at embarrassing me..._ He thought to himself.

Maverick cradled Spike for about 5 minutes before finally letting him go.

* * *

 _Present_

Starlight snickered a little, "S-Spikey?" She said, Spike glared at her, blushing slightly, "S-Shut up!" He exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Anyways, That's why I'm mad." Spike added, folding his arms and huffing a little. He just wanted to get revenge on his older brother now, But how would he?

He then gasped, having come up with an idea for revenge, "I got it! I'll give Maverick a taste of his own medicine!" Spike said, rubbing his hands together mischievously, Then he turned to Starlight, "Starlight? Can you turn Maverick into a baby dragon?" He asked, giggling mischievously.

Starlight gasped slightly, a little taken aback by Spikes request, "Spike, Don't you think you're overreacting?" She asked, Spike scoffed a little in response, "Of course not! He deserves this!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know Spike, Maybe you can just... Talk it out?" Starlight suggested, Spike shook his head, "Nope." He said with a slight deadpan expression.

"Come on! Pleeeeaaaaase!?" Spike begged a little, doing his best puppy dog eyes.

Starlight sighed, "Alright, Fine..." She agreed. Spike giggled mischievously again, "Excellent..." He said, rubbing his hands together.

"How old do you want him to be?" Starlight asked the young dragon. Spike thought about it for a bit before nodding his head, "One." He answered, his devious smirk growing bigger.

Starlight nodded, "And how long do you want it to last?" She asked. Spike was about to answer. But she stopped him, "Before you answer the next question, If Maverick is one, That means he won't be potty trained anymore, Which means you'll be changing him." She quickly explained.

Spike thought about it for a minute, He didn't really wanna change Maverick at all. but it would just add to his embarrassment, His smirk grew bigger once he reached that conclusion, "I'm okay with that." He answered, snickering slightly.

"Anyways, I think about 2 or 3 days will be good enough." Spike said, snickering to himself again. Starlight nodded a little, "Spike? Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" She asked. Spike once again scoffed in response, "No! Like I said before, He deserves it!" He exclaimed. Starlight sighed, "Alright, If you say so..." She said, giving up on trying to convince Spike to try and talk with Maverick about it, "All I need you to do is make sure Maverick is alone so I can use the spell on him." She explained to Spike, Who nodded in response.

Soon they both walked off to find Maverick.

* * *

I was in my room, just reading a book, I know! Exciting right!? Please stop me if this day gets too exciting!

Anyways, I was just reading a book when Spike walked in with Starlight, I simply smiled, "Hey, What do ya need?" I asked, putting down my book and looking at them.

"Oh... Not much..." Spike replied, snickering ever so slightly. I raised an eyebrow, But continued nonetheless, "So... Do you guys need anything? Or-" I was suddenly cut off by Starlight hitting me with a spell, A bright flash filled everyone's eyes, once it faded I immediately realized something was off.

Well for one thing, I was smaller, Everything was bigger. I looked at my hands and noticed they turned into baby hands.

 _!? Wait... Baby hands...?_ I thought to myself.

"Abpprrfbrbraffaa!?" I tried speaking, but only incoherent babbles came out.

"Aww! Wook how cute he is!" Spike exclaimed, picking me up and cradling me.

Another thing I noticed was something around that was my waist, _Oh Celestia... Please no..._ I thought to myself, As a feeling of dread washed over me, I looked down and saw the last thing I ever wanted to see around my waist. A diaper.

 _WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?_ I thought to myself, panicking slightly. I actually felt like crying, And because of my new baby instincts, That's exactly what I did.

And that's something Spike wasn't expecting. "I thought he was gonna try and yell at me... Not cry..." He stated, raising an eyebrow. Starlight looked at Spike, "He's a baby now... What did you expect?" She asked in slight annoyance.

"I-I don't know! But crying was at the bottom of the list!" He replied, raising his voice so he could be heard over the crying, But the loud voice hurt my ears pretty badly, so I just started crying louder.

"S-Starlight! Help me out here!" Spike said desperately, not really sure do in this situation. Starlight shook her head, "You asked for this Spike, so I'm gonna let you figure out how to get him to stop crying." She stated, as she turned around and walked off "S-Starlight! Wait!" Spike exclaimed, But it was too late as Starlight was already gone, leaving Spike and I alone.

Spike looked back at me, panicking slightly since he's never really taken care of a baby before.

"U-Uhh, Umm, D-Don't cry!" He exclaimed, rocking me back n forth, to my surprise, it somehow helped me calm down, My tears began to subside a little as my crying slowed down.

Spike looked slightly relieved and continued to rock me back n forth, "It's okay, Your big brother is here to take care of you..." He said softly. My crying came to a complete stop, I was just sniffling now.

 _Big brother..._ I thought to myself. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea of being the little brother for once.

 _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would._ I thought to myself, but I was snapped out of my thoughts due to a growing pressure in my bladder.

 _!? AH CRAP._ I thought in distress, realizing just how dire this situation was, There was NO way I would have an accident!

 _And I thought being a defenseless butterfly would ruin my pride... But no, THIS takes the cake..._ I thought to myself.

I was thankful that I had at least some control of my bladder, It certainly felt relieving to know...

However, I soon realized my relief wasn't from that, but from the fact that the pressure in my bladder had suddenly vanished. It was then I realized what had happened, a feeling of dread washed over me, slowly I looked down and my eyes went wide.

The once dry diaper that was around my waist was now wet, seeing this just made me cry again, which caught Spike off guard.

"W-What now!?" He exclaimed in a panicked tone. His question was soon answered when he looked at the now wet diaper, "Oh..." He said in realization. He cringed slightly at the thought of changing a diaper, since he never really changed a baby before, He didn't like that he had to do it.

Spike sighed, "I chose to do this... No turning back now." He said to himself, still cringing slightly.

He layed me down on the floor and was about change me, when he realized something kind of important.

He had NO knowledge of taking care of a baby, or changing a diaper.

"Ugh! I should've read a book about taking care of a baby before I decided to do this! I'm so stupid!" Spike smacked his forehead, angry at himself for forgetting something THAT important.

"U-Umm, Okay, Uhh, How am I gonna do th-" he was in interrupted by the sound of somepony yelling.

"Spike!? Why do I hear crying!?" A familiar voice yelled, Spike could hear sound of hoofsteps as well.

 _!? Oh no! Twilight!_ Spike thought to himself, quickly regretting his decisions. He forgot that Twilight was his brothers' MAREFRIEND, She won't be happy to see her boyfriend was turned into a baby.

Meanwhile the hoofsteps were getting louder, Spike panicked immensely, He didn't know WHAT to do!

So... He decided he would just accept his fate... He picked me up and cradled me, then he faced the door and waited for Twilight to enter and inevitably see what's happened.

The knob twisted and Twilight entered, she looked at Spike... Then she directed her gaze towards me, I was crying in his arms.

Twilight took about 5 seconds to fully process what she was seeing, she directed her gaze back at Spike, And the amount of anger in her expression would rival Fluttershys stare.

"What...did...you...DO!?" She yelled, Not paying mind to the fact that I'm crying right now.

"U-Umm, W-Well, Uhh." Spike was stuttering, He didn't know how to explain this one.

Twilight took me from Spike and cradled me, She used her magic to summon a purple pacifier up and stick it in my mouth in an attempt to keep me from crying, To my surprise, it did calm me down, And when I saw Twilight, I calmed down even more.

I started to slowly suckle on the pacifier that was now in my mouth, It was... Oddly soothing...

"Before we continue, You should probably change him..." Twilight said to Spike, Giving me back to him. "B-But, I don't know how to change a diaper!" Spike exclaimed, Twilight shushed him in response, "When there's a baby around, inside voice..." She said in a whisper, "He's your little brother now, And since you're the older brother, It's your job." Twilight argued. Spike groaned in response, "But I need to know how..." He replied.

Twilight signed, "Here, I'll do it just this once, But afterwards, You need to read up on taking care of a baby, Okay?" She said, Once again taking me from Spike.

She layed me down on the floor and used her magic to summon up another diaper, then she proceeded to swiftly change me, it was like she had done this before!

Once the change was done, she picked me up again, "Guess all the times I've taken care of Flurry has paid off." She commented.

"...And you when you were a hatchling of course." Twilight added, looking towards Spike

She picked me up with her magic, held me up to her face and cooed at me. "D'aww, Wook at how adowable you are!" She exclaimed as she proceeded to give me several kisses on my face, Causing me to giggle. She handed me back to Spike, "Well, He's all yours now." She said, smiling a little.

"So you're not mad?" Spike asked, looking a little relieved. Twilight shook her head in response, "No, I am still very mad at you, But that shall wait for now." She said, glaring at my now big brother. Spike gulped, "O-Okay..." He said, dreading the day when this is all over.

 _This is gonna be a LOOOOOOOONG day..._ I thought to myself, I didn't know what was gonna happen, But knew one thing for sure.

I was hungry, and my growling stomach only seemed to prove that further.

I wanted food, and I wanted it NOW.

Speaking was out of the question, so I only did the thing I could think of... I cried.

I let out a loud wail as the pacifier that was once in my mouth fell out, only to be caught and set aside by Spike, He tried his best to plug his ears, but to no avail. "W-What does he want now?!" Spike asked, trying to talk over my loud wailing.

Twilight didn't seem too bothered by my crying, "He's probably hungry." She said. Spike nodded quickly, "W-Well what should I give him?!" He asked, slightly panicked by the current situation. "Spike, Calm down." Twilight said softly, trying to calm down her assistant.

Spike began taking deep breaths, Once he calmed down, He looked at Twilight, "So, What do I give him?" He asked calmly, Twilight looked at me, "What would you wike to eat wittle guy?" She babytalked me, I stopped crying and looked at her, "Aaaaabbbpffrbrbf." I babbled.

Spike sighed, "Twilight, He can't talk..." He stated, "Should I just show him stuff and see what he wants?" He asked, scratching his head a little. "You can always run to the store and get some foal food." Twilight suggested, Spike immediately had a look of worry on his face, "B-But I can't leave Maverick alone! He's a baby!" He said as he imagined several possibilities of what could happen to his new baby brother.

"...Spike... Just take him with you..." Twilight replied, rolling her eyes a little, Spike shook his head, "No! that won't do! Uhhh... I know! I'll take him with me!" He said confidently.

"But that's what I-" Twilight was about to say something, But Spike darted off with me, "OkayByeTwilight!" He said quickly as he ran off, He quickly grabbed a basket and put me in it, then he ran out.

* * *

Spike eventually slowed down as he reached the store, When he entered he walked over to be foal section and began getting what he needed, He grabbed the essentials, Foal food, Diapers, and toys, I just sat in the basket quietly and watched, My stomach growled again, And my instincts were telling me to cry.

But i fought it, all that came out was a whine, Spike looked at me, "Don't worry Mavey, I'm almost done, Then you can eat." He said. Giving me a nickname.

 _Mavey? Really?_ I thought to myself. Once Spike was done, He paid for what he bought and then headed back to the castle... Or, I was expecting him too.

Spike walked by Sugar Cube Corner, As the delicious aroma of sweets hit his nose, his mouth began to water, "Y'know... A trip to Sugar Cube Corner wouldn't hurt..." He said to himself as he made a sharp turn and started walking towards Sugar Cube Corner.

 _...Hello!? Hungry baby dragon here!_ I thought to myself. Seriously!? Spike wanted a snack now of all times!?

I began to whine and fuss, Hoping that would get Spike to come to his senses and give me SOMETHING to eat.

Spike looked at me, "It's okay, Your big brother just has to get something from Sugar Cube Corner, Then we'll be done. Okay?" He said to me. Though to be honest, I didn't care, I just wanted some food.

As Spike entered Sugar Cube Corner, He saw Pinkie Pie bouncing around and taking orders, Her eyes stopped on Spike and I, all she could do was gasp, She hopped towards us, "Hi Spike!" She looked towards me, "I didn't know you had a baby brother Spike! He's SOOOOOOO CUTE!" She exclaimed. Spike shook his head, "Pinkie, This is Maverick, I had him turned into a baby dragon." He explained. "I just went out to get some stuff to take care of him, And on my way back I decided stop by Sugar Cube Corner to get a cupcake or something." He added. Pinkie Pie nodded, "Do you want me to get something for wittle Maverick too?" She asked, Spike shook his head, "He's too young, I don't want him to choke or something." He said. Pinkie Pie nodded as she lead Spike and I to a nearby booth, Spike sat down, took me out of the basket, and set me next to him. Pinkie Pie then ran off, she came back about 3 seconds later with a cupcake, "Enjoy!" She said before hopping off.

As Spike enjoyed his cupcake, I sat beside him quietly, my stomach growling more and more as it became more and more desperate for food. _Oh for_ _fu- SPIKE, I AM DYING OVER HERE! GIVE. ME. SOME. FOOD!_

 _Y'know what? He's gonna neglect me? Fine, Get ready to face the consequences!_ I thought to myself, I let my baby instincts take over and almost immediately, I burst out crying, Spike nearly dropped his cupcake, He turned his attention toward me, He picked me up and cradled me, "Shhh, It's otay Mavey, I'm here..." He said softly, But that did nothing.

There were other ponies looking at us, Most of them were cooing a little, Cause all i was to them was a crying baby, and nothing more. Spike rocked me back n forth a little, "Shhh, It's otay..." Spike said softly, He set me back in the basket then got out of the booth, Then he picked up my basket and went over to the counter, Where he paid for his cupcake then finally went back to the castle.

* * *

When Spike entered the castle, I was still crying, Twilight was the first to greet us. "Welcome back." She said. "Hey Twilight, Can't talk right now, I have to feed Maverick now." Spike said as he started heading towards his room, Twilight followed.

Spike entered his room and noticed some things that weren't there before, There was a high chair in his room, And a crib, He turned to Twilight, "Where did you get the high chair and crib?" He asked. Twilight chuckled in response, "I had some stuff from when you were younger, So I brought them here for Maverick." She explained. "Oh, Thanks, That saves me some time." Spike replied. He put me in the high chair, "Watch him while I get a spoon." He said as he ran off to get a spoon, He came back about a minute later.

Spike grabbed Sweet Pea flavored foal food, He opened the jar, stuck the spoon in it, and scooped some out, He slowly brought some to my face, "Open up!" He exclaimed. I gasped, _FOOOOOOOOOD- What the hell is THAT!?_ I thought to myself. _Ewww,_ _It looks like vomit..._ I cringed internally. There was NO WAY I was gonna eat that... SLOP.

I turned my head away and whined, Spike raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were hungry." He said as he brought the spoon closer to my face, I turned towards Spike and stuck my tongue out, then I looked away again.

Spike sighed, "Okay, Guess not..." He said, He was about to give up, but Twilight took the spoon out of his grasp with her magic, "Spike, Don't give up so easily, Just watch." She said as she walked up to me, and held the spoon up to my face, "Here comes to twain! Choo choo!" She exclaimed as she slowly brought the spoon to my face and made train noises, I was gonna ignore it, But my baby instincts took over, I clapped my hands and giggled, then i opened my mouth as i began to eat the foal food.

...It was actually... Good! Really good! Great in fact! I happily ate as Twilight continued to feed me. _I never would've thought that my marefriend would spoonfeed me..._ I thought to myself.

Once i finished eating, I realized just how messy i was eating, I looked down and saw the tray and my torso, and most likely my face, covered in foal food. _Heh... Whoops..._ I thought to myself. Twilight just chuckled and wiped my face, "Such a messy wittle dwagon." She babytalked me.

Twilight levitated me out of the high chair and onto her back, she smiled, "This takes me back..." She said to herself as she smiled at me. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting, a yawn forced itself out of me. "Aww, Are you tired?" Twilight asked, I nodded in response, She handed me to Spike, "Well, I'm sure you can handle it from here." She said, smiling a little. Spike nodded, "Yeah, Thanks for your help Twilight." He replied as he took me to the crib in his room and laid me in it and pulled the covers over me, then he stuck a pacifier in my mouth, "Goodnight..." He said softly, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier until eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

 **And THAT'S the end of part 1, Lemme tell ya, I LOVED writing this chapter, This is probably one of my favorites. And I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did.**

 **Anyways, Be sure to favorite AND review! And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert! Signing off!~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 is here! This chapter contains mental regression, age regression, and a couple scenes that include a motherly Rainbow Dash. If ya don't like that, feel free to skip this chapter.**

 **For those who want to read it, Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Anyways, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 17, Part 2: Mama Rainbow Dash and Side effects

I was hoping it was all a dream... that I'll just wake up in my room completely normal... Well, I was wrong... The moment i opened my eyes, it reminded me that this was not a dream... I was actually a baby.

I slowly stood up in my crib and looked through the bars, I soon had an immediate instinct to climb out on my own. _No! That's just stupid! I shouldn't!_ I thought to myself, However my instincts got the better of me and soon i found myself trying to climb out of the crib. Letting out cute little grunts whenever i tried to pull myself out.

I eventually managed to sit atop the bars, i smiled brightly, I felt like i had accomplished something great. I looked down, _Well, Time to climb off._ I was about to start climbing down but Spike suddenly came in, his jaw dropped when he saw me.

"M-Maverick!?" Spike said in distress.

I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting it, and as a result, i fell off the bars.

Spike dropped everything and ran over as quick as he could, he dived towards me, slid across the floor and caught me just in the nick of time. "Thank Celestia, You're okay..." He said as he stood up with me, "Why did you do that!? You could've been hurt!" He scolded me. I started crying in response.

Spikes angry expression quickly changed to guilt, and started rocking me back n forth, "D-Don't cry! I-I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "U-Uhh, Umm, Oh! Maybe Twlight can help!" He added as he ran out to find Twilight. At the very least, She can give Spike some the advice.

* * *

Spike ran through the halls as he frantically looked for Twilight, He was so focused on looking for her that he ran into somepony. He quickly recovered and looked in front of him to find Rainbow Dash of all ponies.

Rainbow Dash was about to respond, But her eyes stopped on me, "...Why are you carrying a baby dragon?" She asked, feeling very confused.

"Umm... I had Starlight turn Maverick into a baby dragon as revenge... and it isn't going as I planned..." He explained.

"Well, Can you get him to stop crying!? He's starting to give me a headache!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head a little. Spike narrowed his eyebrows in response.

"Rainbow Dash! He's a baby, He can't help it!" He replied, bobbing me up and down and shushing me. But to no avail.

After about 20 seconds of trying, Rainbow Dash groaned, and took me, "Let me try!" She exclaimed as she looked down at me, "Hey Maverick, Stop crying!" She said to me, She didn't really know how to calm a baby down, All she really knew was how to be awesome.

My crying persisted, Spike looked at Rainbow Dash, "Why don't you... sing a lullaby to him?" He suggested. Rainbow Dash groaned again.

"I'll only hum!" She said as she looked down at me and began humming a lullaby to me. It actually worked as my crying slowly died down, This feeling felt so familiar to me...

I looked up at Rainbow Dash, And the next thing i knew, It wasn't Rainbow Dash... It was a familiar looking Purple dragon.

...It was my mom... My birth mom. She was looking down at me, she had a warm and caring smile. I looked up her and smiled back. "M...Mama..." I said as i hugged the purple dragon. sniffling a little.

The purple dragon rubbed my back soothingly, "It's okay little one... There's no need to cry..." She said softly. I nodded a little in response, when I looked back up, I saw Rainbow Dash again, she looked very surprised. _W-Was I just day dreaming...?_ I thought to myself.

Spike was also in shock, "D-Did he just call you... M-Mama...?" He asked in disbelief. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was still processing this. _He called me Mama!? I am NOT his mom!_ She thought to herself.

Yet as she thought about it, She began to smile. _Hmm... Maybe this won't be so bad..._

Rainbow Dash held me up to her face, "Aww, Ya little tyke!" She exclaimed as she nuzzled me, her smile growing bigger.

Spike looked at her in shock, "R-Rainbow Dash...? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm perfectly fine!" She exclaimed as she nuzzled me again, smiling brightly. "Hey Spike? Can I spend the day with him?" She asked, Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Why...?" He scratched his head in confusion.

"Because..." Rainbow Dash replied, looking down at me again and smiling.

"Well... I guess yo-" Spike was cut off and Rainbow Dash flew out with me incredibly fast, She seemed eager to take care of me as soon as possible.

* * *

Rainbow Dash did some flying around with me, She set me on her back as she flew through the skies, "How ya holding up Mavey?" She said to me, giving me the cursed cutesy nickname...

I simply squealed in response, I would be lying if i wasn't having fun. Rainbow Dash landed on a cloud with me and set me down, "Do ya need anything?" She asked, smiling brightly.

God, I've never seen her this happy before... Nevertheless, I shook my head in response.

"Are you sure...?" She asked again, and i shook my head yet again. "Otay, Well, I can't take care of you without the necessary stuff. Why don't we go to the store?" She said as she picked me up and carried me. I nodded and then she took off towards the store.

* * *

After a while, Rainbow Dash had bought everything she needed. She took me into her cloud home, then set me down on a couch, "I'm gonna go set all your stuff up. Otay?" She said to me, I rolled my eyes but nodded, She smiled at me and began to set up everything, She had bought a crib, a high chair, some foal food, a changing table, diapers, baby toys, and a pacifier, Sweet Celestia she's getting WAY too into it. It's like she was a different pony!

I just watched in boredom, I crawled off of the couch and looked around, I saw something shiny on a counter, I couldn't explain why but... I wanted whatever that shiny thing was, so i flapped my tiny wings and slowly but surely flew up to the counter, I saw what was shining on the counter, a knife... A very sharp knife.

Without thinking i grabbed it and started playing with it a little as i giggled quite a bit.

The moment Rainbow Dash saw where i was and what i had though, She... Well... She had a mini panic attack. She flew over to me almost immediately and grabbed me, took the knife out of my hand and set it on the counter, she then wagged her hoof at me, "No! We do not play with knives! You could get hurt!" She exclaimed.

"Bu... shinieeees!" I exclaimed as i reached for the knife. _Geez, Having a small vocabulary SUCKS._

"No Mavey, No knife!" She yelled a tiny bit, My babyish mind began to take over and before i knew it, I was throwing a tantrum.

"Maverick! You don't need to throw a tantrum!" She exclaimed, I kept kicking and screaming though. "Ugh, This screaming is giving me such a headache..." She added, rubbing her head.

She grabbed a book off the counter, I could barely see the title due to me kicking and screaming, But i'm pretty sure it said "How to be a good mommy."...Seriously...?

She looked at the book began reading it aloud. "One of the best ways to get a foal to stop kicking and screaming is through discipline... That way, They'll eventually learn that they can't get what they want by throwing a tantrum. Usually a spanking will help discipline them." She read

She simply nodded to herself before putting the book down and turning towards me, She looked a little hesitant, "I need to do this... I wanna be the best... and coolest, mom i can be." She said to herself before walking over to me and picking me up, she sat down on the couch, put me on her knee and swatted my flank. Causing me to squeal in pain and surprise

 _!? SWEET CELESTIA THAT HURT!_ I thought to myself. I stopped throwing a tantrum and started crying instead. Rainbow Dash began to rock me back n forth.

"Hey... It's okay... I'm sorry, But I had to do that..." She said softly to me, I slowly stopped crying and looked up at her, I once again my birth mother looking down at me, smiling warmly. I sniffled and hugged her, "Sowwy mama..." I said.

The purple dragon smiled, "It's okay, I forgive you Maverick..." She said, nuzzling me slightly. I looked back up, expecting to see Rainbow Dash again... But i didn't, I saw my birth mom still.

 _I-Is this real...?_ I thought to myself, There's no way my mom was alive again... No way...

I knew it was just a hallucination... But... Mom's right in front of me... She's holding me... She's talking to me...

I didn't know what to think, A part of my brain kept telling me it was just a hallucination... But another part was telling me it was all real... I didn't know what to believe anymore...

The weird thing is... My thoughts were... disappearing. I don't know why... New thoughts began surfacing, But they weren't thoughts i expected.

They were... babyish thoughts, things like "I want that shiny thing." Or "I hungwy" It was strange...

I was trying to think of why this was happening... But nothing came to mind, Not a single thought.

Instead, My mind was telling me how tired i was. I was very tired. I let out a single yawn and before i knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

A few hours had passed, Maverick had woken up from his nap, He stood up in his crib and looked around, Everything looks so new to him, He just wanted to explore. He looked back at his wings and began to flap them quickly, He flew out of the crib and landed on his hands and knees, then he began to crawl to the door, He didn't know what he was gonna do, But he wanted to explore the world! Who knows what cool discoveries could be out there!

He was about a few inches from the door, But someone grabbed him and picked him up, when Maverick looked up, He saw a purple dragon, He would know that dragon anywhere, It was his mama. He smiled brightly, "Mama!" He exclaimed as he hugged the purple dragon.

She smiled and patted his head, "Do you wanna go out for a bit Mavey?" She asked, smiling softly.

"Uh huh!" Maverick said in response, giggling a little. The purple dragon smiled again. Before taking off with the little dragon.

* * *

Starlight was running around, Frantically trying to look for Spike, When she found him she stopped in her tracks, "S-Spike! Where's Maverick!?" She asked in distress.

Spike turned to her, "He's with Rainbow Dash." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"We need to turn him back now!" Starlight was agitated.

"...Why...?" Spike asked.

"I reread the regression spell i cast, and apparently the spell has some side effects, If i'm correct, Mavericks mind is regressing! And if we don't change him back soon, He may be stuck like that forever!" She explained.

Spikes eyes widened, "W-WHAT!?" He yelled, He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He might lose his big brother!

"H-How long we have!?" He asked.

"It's alright been a day and a half, and considering the book said mental regression was fast acting, we only have about 10 minutes I'd say."

"WHAT!? W-We need to find Rainbow Dash right now!" He exclaimed. Starlight nodded and they both ran off.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew around with Maverick on her back, She never thought being a mom would be so fulfilling, She thought it would suck, But she was surprised to see that she enjoyed it. _To think someone as awesome as me would end up being a mom! I never could've imagined it!_ She thought to herself. Sure, She wasn't officially his mom, She was more like his mom for the day, But she still enjoyed it.

Rainbow Dash looked around, She saw a playground below, She then looked at Maverick, "Do you wanna go to the playground?" She asked, Maverick nodded excitedly in response. Rainbow Dash landed in the playground, She walked over to some baby swings and set Maverick in it, "You ready?" She asked.

"Yaaa!" Maverick said in response. Rainbow Dash chuckled and started pushing Maverick in the swing, He was giggling and squealing, He seemed to be having fun.

While she was pushing, Spike and Starlight saw her, They ran up, catching their breath, "R-Rainbow Dash... We... Need to take Maverick back..." Spike said, panting heavily. Rainbow Dash took Maverick out of the baby swing and held him close to her chest, "No, He and I are having so much fun." She said.

Spike sighed, "I'm sorry i have to do this, But..." He walked up and tried to take Maverick away by force, Rainbow Dash gasped and managed to keep Maverick out of his grasp, She looked at Spike, "Do ya wanna lose a tooth punk!? Cause if you do that again you will!" She yelled as she held Maverick close, He was whimpering and clinging onto Rainbow Dash.

"Easy there Rainbow Dash... This is important." Starlight said as she slowly walked up to Rainbow Dash, "We need to turn him back to his original age..."

"I won't let you take him!" Rainbow Dash yelled again, Holding Maverick tighter.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this! We're running out of time!" Starlight magic to separate Maverick and Rainbow Dash, She felt bad for doing this, But it was for Mavericks sake.

And Rainbow Dash didn't look too happy about it, In fact she was glaring intensely at Starlight.

She looked at Rainbow Dash, "Listen! If we don't turn Maverick back he'll be stuck like this forever! We have to do this!" She exclaimed, then she turned to Maverick and prepared to cast the spell.

Spike set Maverick down on the ground, Then Starlight cast the spell a bright light filled everyponys vision.

* * *

All I could see was white, My vision was fuzzy. Soon the whiteness went away and my vision corrected itself, I rubbed my head, "Ugh... I have such a terrible headache..." I said, then my eyes widened in surprise, "Wait... I'm big again!" I exclaimed in happiness as i stood up.

Starlight released Rainbow Dash, She realized how she was acting, She then looked at me chuckled nervously, "Uhh... I-I'm sorry I was acting like that... I don't know what came over me... I-I guess the thought of having my own child to take care of sorta grew on me, and it wasn't very cool of me to yell at you guys, So... Sorry..." She said, looking down a little.

I smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure someday you'll have a kid, Just be patient." I said.

Rainbow Dash simply nodded in response.

"Well, Everything is back to normal, I'm gonna go home now! Bye!" He exclaimed as he slowly tried to slip away, trying to avoid punishment. However I saw him as he was trying to leave.

"Not so fast!" I exclaimed as I grabbed some and held him, "You still need to be punished for turning me into a baby dragon just for revenge." I said. Spike sighed, "Knew that was coming..." He said.

* * *

"Alright Spikey! Come on out!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"I-I can't!" Spike replied from in my room, "I-It's embarrassing!" He added.

"Alright, Guess I'm gonna come and get you then." I walked in my room and picked Spike up, then carried him out.

Spike was wearing a diaper, "How long do I have to be like this?" He asked, blushing furiously.

"A week." I responded.

"WHAT!? But you were only a baby for a day!" He replied, squirming around in my grasp.

"D'aww, Awe you gwumpy?" I asked as I stuck a pacifier in his mouth, "It's otay Spikey, Your big brother will take care of you..." I said, trying my best to hold my laughter in. "Do you wanna go out into town?" I asked.

Spike spat out the pacifier, I caught it before it hit the ground, "NO! I'LL GET LAUGHED AT!" He yelled, squirming around again.

"Too bad, We're going out into town, and if you spit the pacifier out again, you'll get a spanking, understand?" I said as I stuck the pacifier back into his mouth, Spike was about to spit it out, but he decided not to.

"Good, Now, Into town we go!" I exclaimed.

Spike whimpered a little, _This is gonna suck..._ He thought to himself.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 17! I really loved writing this, And I hope y'all enjoyed it!**

 **Anyways be sure to favorite and review! And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert! Signing off!~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 HAS FINALLY BEEN COMPLETE!  
**

 **Man, this is a long time coming, but it's finally here! Chapter 18!  
**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 18: A birthday to remember.

I was laying in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I let out a light sigh, frowning a tiny bit. "I'm... Not used to this..." I said to myself. Today is a special day today... I looked over at a calendar on my wall, there was a date circled on it.

"My birthday..." I said to myself. I'm not used to celebrating it without my foster parents, It feels weird to say the least. "Maybe I'll go buy a cupcake at Sugar Cube Corner." I added, sighing again. I never was one to plan parties, that honor goes to Pinkie Pie; party planner extraordinaire. _Come to think of it, I've never told anyone when my birthday is, guess it just kept slipping my mind..._ I thought to myself. Well, after everything that's happened ever since I've come here, I wouldn't blame myself for forgetting.

I continued to stare up at my ceiling, cause that's all I could do at this point.

* * *

Spike had his ear to Mavericks room-door in slight shock, "H-His birthday is today...?" He muttered. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on his brother this time, Spike just so happened to walk by when his older brother was talking to himself.

Spike suddenly had an idea. _What if I throw him a party!?_ He thought to himself. hE soon ran off He frantically ran around the castle, trying to find supplies to throw Mavericks party. He dashed from room to room, coming out empty-handed each time. He was so focused on the task that he accidentally ran straight into Twilight. "!? O-Oh! Sorry Twilight!" He exclaimed. Before Twilight could even respond, Spike shot back up and ran off yet again.

"What...?" She muttered in confusion, she very quickly turned around and used her magic to stop Spike. Twilight slowly levitated Spike to her, "Why are you in such a hurry Spike?" She asked.

"T-Today's Mavericks birthday! So I'm gonna throw him a party!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly at the thought of throwing an amazing party for his big brother.

Twilight gasped "I-It's his birthday?! Why didn't he say anything?!" She asked in disbelief.

"Umm... I'm not sure..." He said, rubbing his chin in thought. Why did Maverick not say anything? I mean, It's his birthday for Celestias sake! Who WOULDN'T be excited for it?

Spike shook his head a little, "It doesn't matter right now! I have to get everything for the party!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, why don't I help you Spike?" Twilight asked, smiling a little. Spike however, shook his head.

"No, I wanna do this by myself!" He said, determination in his eyes. "I want to... No... I HAVE to do this alone." He added.

Twilight looked a little confused, "But why?" She asked, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Because! He's my brother, and he's already done so much for me! I think I need to return the favor!" Spike exclaimed. "Anyways! I gotta go and get all the supplies! Bye Twilight!" He yelled as he darted off.

"Spike! Wait!" She called out, but Spike was already out the door by then. She sighed a little and walked off.

* * *

"So... What exactly did ya need us for Twilight?" Applejack asked. Twilight had gathered all her friends so that she could speak to them about what happened.

"I gathered you all here because there's something I need to tell you." She began.

"And what would that be?" Rainbow Dash asked in curiosity.

"Maverick's birthday is today." Twilight said. Pinkie Pie let out a very loud gasp.

"HIS BIRTHDAY?! Eeeeee! I'm gonna go throw a party for him!" She was about to run off, but Twilight stopped her.

"Wait Pinkie, Spike said he wanted to throw the party by himself." Twilight added.

"Aww!" Pinkie Pie looked down in slight sadness. Her mane deflated as well.

"But, the least we could do is get presents for him." Twilight added, and that seemed to perk Pinkie Pie up.

Rainbow dash pounded one hoof into the other, "Alright then! Let's make this a birthday that Maverick will never forget! By getting him the most awesomest present EVER!" She exclaimed.

"Erm... 'awesomest' isn't a word, darling." Rarity said.

"It is now!" Rainbow dash replied.

"Oh, maybe I can get Discord to help me pick out a present." Fluttershy said, blushing a tiny bit from mentioning Discord.

"It's settled then! We're all getting presents for Maverick." Twilight said, smiling and nodding. Everyone else nodded back.

* * *

Spike was pulling a wagon that had party supplies in it, he had a smile on his face as he went back to the castle. "This was the easy part though..." He muttered himself. "Now I have to decorate..." He added. "I can do this... I can do this..."

* * *

Fluttershy and Discord were walking around a store together, looking for a gift for Maverick. "Oh, what do you think Maverick would like?" Fluttershy asked Discord.

Discord rubbed his goatee in thought "Hmm... How about..." He suddenly gasped and snapped his fingers and a small volcano appeared in his hands, "A mini volcano that shoots out confetti, chocolate milk, AND rubber snakes!" He exclaimed as the volcano erupted. Everything he mentioned coming out of it.

Fluttershy giggled a little "Maybe something less chaotic." She said.

"Aww..." He said in disappointment as he snapped his fingers again and made the volcano disappear.

* * *

Twilight was trying her hardest to think of what to get Maverick, at first, she thought about getting him gems, but that would've been way too easy, she wanted to give him something special. "Maybe I can bake him something..." She said to herself. She then gasped, an idea suddenly coming to her, "I'll make him special gem cookies! Oh I'm sure I have a recipe book somewhere!" She exclaimed in excitement, "Maybe I can get Pinkie to help!" She added.

Twilight soon ran off to look for the proper book so she can make the cookies.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew into Carousel Boutique, "Rarity! I need to talk to you!" She called out. Rarity called back "In a minute darling! I'm working on Maverick's Birthday present!" She said. Rainbow Dash followed her voice and found her sewing up a purple tuxedo that was about Mavericks size.

Rarity looked at Rainbow Dash and said "Oh! He will look simply dashing in this tuxedo! The color will definitely bring out his spines!" She exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash looked at the tux and smirked a little, "I bet Twilight will get so flustered when she sees him in this." She added, snickering a tiny bit as she imagined how red Twilights face would be. Rainbow Dash suddenly looked at Rarity again, this time in curiosity, "Erm... Where did you get Maverick's measurements exactly...?" She asked.

"Oh! Spike told me his measurements! I don't exactly know how he knew that though..." Rarity replied.

"Now, what did you need me for darling?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the tux as she finished sewing a part of it.

"I need you to help me make a gift for Maverick! I wanna get him a Wonderbolt outfit! But made for dragons! And I doubt those exist, which is why I'm here!" Rainbow Dash explained, smiling proudly. Obviously she had the greatest and most AWESOMEST gift ever! I mean, it was a WONDERBOLT UNIFORM FOR DRAGONS! If that didn't say 'best gift ever'! She didn't know WHAT did!

Rarity nodded, "Alright darling! I'll help you! Just let me finish this tuxedo, then we'll start on that uniform." She said. Rainbow Dash through her hoof into the air in excitement! "Aww yeah!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Applejack had been thinking long and hard about what to get for Maverick, she was currently sitting under an apple tree, still thinking.

"Hmm, What would Maverick like as a birthday present...?" She asked herself for the hundredth time or so, she hadn't been keeping track at this point.

 _Something that Maverick likes... Swords...? Hmm... Not a bad start..._ She thought to herself.

Then suddenly, it hit her, she shot up and gasped "I got it! Whips!" She exclaimed to herself. Of course! Whips would be perfect! Plus, she'd like to see how Maverick would improvise with dual-wielding whips.

Excited, she ran off to town in hopes of finding some whips at a store.

* * *

I had been walking around town, I didn't really have much to do after all...

Honestly, I kept thinking about my birthday, I wasn't exactly a fan of having a surprise party thrown for me.

Why exactly? Well... To be honest, I never liked surprises, I'd end up screaming fire out of pure shock, and most likely hurting someone, or catching something on fire...

I let out a sigh "Thankfully, No ones throwing me a surprise party..." I said to myself as I continued my way through town.

* * *

Spike marched around proudly as he put up the last of the decorations, "Oh, Maverick's gonna love this!" He exclaimed, he looked around the room, to see that it was very poorly decorated, he frowned a little, "It's... not exactly as I imagined it..." He said to himself.

"In fact... it seems... worse..." He muttered.

He then threw a party hat onto the ground and screamed a little "Who am I kidding?! It's awful!" He fell to his knees and started tearing up "Maverick's gonna hate it... I just know it...! I...I..." He began to cry softly as he hugged himself. Maverick was gonna hate him for this! He just knew it!

Twilight had entered the room, simply wanting to check on Spike, but upon seeing the state he, as well as the room he decorated was in, she frowned and walked over to him before sitting by him and rubbing his back slowly, "You okay...?" She asked.

Spike looked up, tears rolling down his face as he sniffled "No...! The room looks horrible, and now Maverick's gonna hate me for it! I...I'm a horrible little brother!" He exclaimed as he began to cry into Twilight.

"Spike..." She said.

Twilight pulled out of the hug and lifted Spikes chin so she could look at him "Why would Maverick ever hate you? I can say with one hundred percent certainty that he'll always love you..." She said softly.

"B-But... I-I..." Spike stuttered and looked down, sniffling again as his crying subsided.

He then looked up at her once more. "T-Twilight...?" He said, she smiled a little.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I..." Spike hugged Twilight tightly again "I can't do this alone! Please help me!" He exclaimed.

She chuckled a little "Of course, I'd be happy to." She said, Spike smiled brightly as he shot up and quickly wiped his tears away.

"Alllll-RIGHT! Let's decorate this room, and let's decorate it GOOD!" He yelled confidently, Twilight chuckled again.

"Just tell me how you envision the room, and I'll decorate." She said, Spike nodded.

* * *

I walked back to the castle, quite a bit of time had passed, as the sun was fairly close to setting, I slowly opened the front door and peeked in, darting my eyes from right to left.

"Okay... No one hiding around here..." I said to myself, I'll be honest, I felt a little paranoid, I mean, I doubt someones throwing me a party, but I was just being extra careful. I was about to step in and close the door, but...

"Maverick!" Spike yelled, practically booking it towards me, he jumped up and gave me a great big hug, smiling brighter than usual.

"W-Woah!" I almost lost my balance, I looked down at Spike and smiled "I wasn't gone for that long, did ya really miss me that much?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm!" Spike nodded as he pulled out of the hug. "Now put this on!" He exclaimed, practically shoving a blindfold into my claws, I raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh... what for...?" I asked, Spike somehow managed to smile even brighter.

"A surprise for you! Now hurry and put it on!" He kept on pressuring me.

"A-Alright! Alright!" I said as I put the blindfold over my eyes. "There, Happy?" I asked.

"Very! Now come on!" Spike grabbed my claw and started leading me somewhere.

"Spike, If you're planning to scare me, then be ready to put out a fire." I said. Spike just laughed though.

"Don't worry Maverick! We have fire extinguishers on stand by!" He said confidently.

 _Wait, what...?_ I thought, a feeling a dread washed over me. _Is this a_ _-_ My thoughts were cut off by Spike yanking my blindfold off, Next thing I knew, I see Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Discord, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash yelling "SURPRISE!" I responded as expected, I screamed and accidentally blew a streak of fire, Twilight was quick to extinguish it with a spell though.

"Happy birthday Maverick!" Spike exclaimed as he gave another big hug.

"B-Birthday?! B-But I never told you my birthday!" I said in shock.

"You didn't have to! I heard you talking to yourself about it!" He replied, giggling a little.

 _Note to self: Have my own inner-monologue ACTUALLY be in my head and not me talking to myself..._ I thought, sighing a little.

I looked around the room to see that it was decorated well actually, there was a banner that said "Happy birthday!", Streamers, Balloons, Even a cake.

"Spike... Did you do all this...?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, I had help from Twilight." He said. Twilight smiled a little.

"But the party was all his idea." She said.

"This is amazing... And for once, I DIDN'T set anything or anyone on fire!" I exclaimed, throwing my fist into the air in celebration.

"Yeah, It was a good thing you told me about what happens when you get really surprised." Twilight said with a chuckle as she went over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, causing me to blush a little.

Rainbow Dash flew up into the air "Alright! Let's open the presents! I think you'll love mine!"

I chuckled a little "Alright."

* * *

I had opened up all my presents, they were all pretty cool! Fluttershy and Discord had gotten me a new satchel! Discord even said it was an infinite satchel. "Kinda like a bag of holding" He'd put it.

The only present I hadn't received was from Twilight. But that was quickly changed as she slowly approached me, carrying a small box.

"I was gonna make you cookies, but I thought this would mean more..." She said as she handed me the box, I opened it up to reveal a small golden locket in there, "It opens to." She added.

I took the locket and pressed a button on it, the locket opened, revealing a picture of Twilight.

"Now I'll always be with you... Even when we're apart..." She said, a blush creeping onto her face.

I smiled brightly "Thank you so much..." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then I turned to Spike. "Spike... This is amazing... I've never had a birthday this extravagant before..." I said to him. Spike smiled and waved his claw.

"Eh, Don't mention it! It was the least I could do for everything you've done for me!" He exclaimed.

"C'mere!" I grabbed him and gave him a quick noogie.

"AaAaAAAgh! D-Don't do that!" He exclaimed, I chuckled and let go of him.

Spike rubbed his head a little, but smiled nonetheless.

"This was the best birthday ever! Thanks guys!" I exclaimed, everyone came in for a group hug.

Pinkie quickly set up a camera "Smile!" She exclaimed as she ran into the shot and joined the hug.

With a quick flash, the picture was taken, Pinkie took the picture excitedly "Now we'll never forget this moment!" Everyone laughed a little before going back to enjoying the party.

Spike suddenly shuddered a little, I looked at him "What is it Spike?" I asked.

"N-Nothing..." He responded, "I just... Feel like I'm being watched..." He muttered.

I raised an eyebrow, but chuckled and patted his head "Don't worry, I'm here to keep ya safe!" I reassured him.

Spike loosened up a little and smiled again "Thanks Maverick!" He gave me a quick hug before running off. However, I looked at one of the windows, To tell ya the truth, I had felt something was watching us to.

Needless to say, I had a bad feeling.

* * *

Idra was hiding in the shadows, watching Spike very closely, she gave a sickening grin as she said.

"It's almost time, Young Dragon..." She muttered.

"Soon... You'll be mine... Very soon indeed." She chuckled evilly before slowly disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 18!**

 **I had some trouble writing this, but I was finally able to complete it!**

 **I do hope you guys enjoyed this story! If you did, be sure to favorite and follow! and tell me what ya think in a review!**

 **Anyways, I'll see ya next time!  
**

 **This is Robert! Signing off!~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 is finally here! And boy oh boy it's a long one.**

 **I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, so I do hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Anyways, without further ado.**

 **ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**

* * *

Chapter 19: A day with the foster parents

It was a day like any other, I was sitting at an area within the library and reading up on dragon mythos, cause I felt like learning about it... Okay that was a lie, It's cause I had literally NOTHING better to do.

I still couldn't believe all that happened the last several months. I found my younger brother, I found the love of my life... I even made some new friends, it was hard to believe all of that had happened.

Spike abruptly surged in and for all intents and purposes, flung himself into my lap "Hey Maverick!" He shouted, he appeared rather energized for some reason. Nevertheless, I chuckled a little and rubbed his head.

"Hey Spike, what's up?" I asked, closing up my book and putting it on the desk. Spike never usually did this unless he really wanted something.

"Um, so... I know that we can't see our... Real parents..." He stopped himself for a moment, wincing a tiny bit from bringing them back up. I rubbed his head again to help calm him down. He looked up at me and smiled again, before continuing "But, we can still see your foster parents, right?" He asked. My eyes widened in slight shock. I wasn't expecting that at all!

"Uhh, why do ya ask?" I raised an eyebrow a little, moreso in curiosity.

"Well, if they're your foster parents, wouldn't they technically be... Mine as well?" He asked. Pointing at himself, a curious look on his face.

"Ahhh, I see..." I muttered, giving a small smile. It's clear he still wanted to meet his parents, even if they technically weren't his actual parents. "Very well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to pay em a visit, hm?" Spike took a sharp breath, barely hiding his excitement.

"Really?!" He asked in surprise. I nodded in response and he cheered, hopped off my lap, and bounced around energetically.

I chuckled and shook my head before standing up and putting the book I was reading back on one of the shelves.

* * *

I was in my room, packing things we needed for the trip. And this time, I was prepared.

I put a weeks worth of gems in my bag, and a couple of first-aid kits, just to be on the safe side.

Once I had finished that up I was now relaxing a little in my bed, seeing as I had a little bit of time til I left.

A sudden knock on the door however, caused me to get up and walk over to the door.

When I opened it up, I was met face to face with Twilight.

"Hey Twi, what's up?" I asked, giving her a small smile. She smiled back and said.

"I'm just coming to see my-" She blushed a little and giggled a small bit "-boyfriend..."

"What? Are ya _still_ not used to calling me your boyfriend?" I laughed a little as I teased her. Which only caused Twilight to blush harder.

"H-Hey...! I can't help it..."

"Come on, I'm just teasing, Twi." I said, before leaning in slowly and whispering into her ear "Besides, you're cute when you blush." That caused me to get the exact reaction that I wanted. In an instant, her entire face to become a bright red.

"A-Anyways... Spike told me you were going to see your foster parents with him." I nodded, smiling a little as I got the rest of my things packed.

"Yeah, I figured now was as good a time as any to introduce Spike to them. We plan to stay to spend the night once we get there."

"I think it's a great idea Maverick, it'd be good for Spike to meet them." I stood up straight, my satchel secured around my shoulder. "Maverick? I've actually been wondering..." Twilight began. "Have you... Told them that you're dating a pony yet?" She asked

I bit my lip a little "Uhhh... Yes?" I said, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"You haven't told them yet?!" Twilight asked in shock.

"I-I was gonna tell them in my letters! But... It kept slipping my mind..."

"Maverick, you're eventually gonna have to tell them..."

"I will, I will... However, that can wait. You know the real reason why I need to leave in the first place..."

Twilight sighed a little "I know..."

"Now, we're gonna be leaving soon, so if you'll excuse me."

"Have a safe trip." Twilight said. She flew up a little and gave me a peck on the cheek, causing me to blush a little.

"I will." I said before walking out of my room to get Spike, then we would be off to meet my foster parents.

* * *

"Ready Spike?" I said as he held tightly onto my back.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied. With that, I spread my wings out as far as I could, giving them a nice stretch before taking off and flying in the direction of my home; my island. "WOOOHOOOOOO!" I heard Spike screaming loudly with joy as we flew. I couldn't help but smile.

 _I hope Mom and Dad are doing alright._ I thought to myself. I could tell Spike was really giddy about this. He seemed really excited.

"Hey Maverick? What can we do once we get there?" Spike asked. I took a moment to think about it.

"Well, first we're gonna meet Mom and Dad... But we'll figure out what to do when we get there."

"Okay."

* * *

 _Later_

I landed in a cave nearby. My wings were getting tired from all the flying, and it was getting rather late. So Spike and I agreed to sleep in a cave for the night.

Spike hopped off my back and walked off to a certain area of the cave, he looked around a moment before looking back at me "This look like the best place to start a fire." He said. I looked at where he pointed. It was a rather open area with plenty of room for either of us to lie down.

"Alright, let me get some firewood." I turned and got ready to take off. I looked back and said "Do not leave the cave, understand?"

Spike saluted in response "Aye-Aye, Maverick!" I smiled, feeling satisfied with his answer. Soon I spread my wings out and took off.

* * *

After a few minutes, I came back with enough wood, I was happy to see Spike waiting in the exact same spot. Slowly, I walked over to where he was and began making a small firepit. Once it was all set up, I blew fire and lit it.

"Alright, the fire's ready." I said before sitting down by the fire. Spike sat across from me, he looked around awkwardly before starting a conversation.

"So... What are your foster parents like?" He asked.

"Well, Mom's a very kind-hearted dragon, but she can be serious when she needs to be. She was actually friends with our real Mom."

Spike gasped a little, eyes widening at this fact "R-Really?!" I gave a slight nod before continuing.

"As for Dad, well... He's can be a bit of a goofball, and very laid-back at times, but he's also strict when he feels he needs to be, and... He was always there for me when I was at my lowest..."

Spike looked at me and gave a warm smile "Kind of like you with me..." He said, before shivering a tiny bit. "Even with this fire, I'm still kinda cold..." After he said that, he got up, and walked around the firepit and sat right next to me, snuggling into my side. "Maverick...?"

"Hm? What is it Spike?"

"I, uhh, I don't think I say this as much as I should... So..." He rubbed his arm a little before looking back up at me. "I love you Maverick..." He soon hugged me tightly, burying his face into my hip.

I smiled and slowly rubbed his head. "I love you too, Spike..." I said quietly.

* * *

After resting up for the night, we were back to flying. Based on the environment, I could tell we were nearly there.

"How much longer?" Spike asked in slight impatience.

"We're almost there, I can tell."

It wasn't long before I saw an island on the distance... I felt my smile widen with joy upon seeing it. Yes, there it was, my home.

Eventually, we made it to the beach down below, I landed by the shore and let Spike climb off. He looked around "So, this is the place?" He asked. I nodded in response.

"Come on, I think there are some dragons you wanna meet." I said before picking him up and taking off towards where my cave home was. I landed in front of the entrance and put Spike down, then I slowly walked in, looking around a little. "Mom? Dad?" I called out. No response,. I looked at Spike slowly "Stay close to me..." I said, gesturing him over here. He wasted no time and practically clung to my leg. I slowly began to walk further into the cave. "Mom? Dad? You here? Come on, this isn-" I was interrupted by a tail wrapping around my chest and yanking me away, causing me to scream. I felt Spike let go of my leg rather quickly.

"MAVERICK!" He yelled, tears stinging his eyes

I kept my eyes closed and my fists clenched, I slowly opened one eye, then the other.

Next thing I knew, I was face to face with a giant red and gray dragon; my dad, to be more specific. He had a mischievous smile on his face. "Haha! Gotcha!" He exclaimed. Putting me down gently. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"Dad! Don't do that to me! I come to visit you and Mom, and THIS is how you welcome me back?!" I said in a bit of a rather mad tone. Dad frowned a little and sighed.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd enjoy that, I used to do it to you when you were younger!" He exclaimed, laughing a little to himself. I just raised an eyebrow.

I heard small footsteps behind me, causing me to turn around, Spike suddenly clung to my legs, crying lightly. He looked a little scared.

"S-Spike, I'm okay, it's alright..." I said, picking him up and holding up close to my chest. I slowly looked up at my dad and glared a little. But quickly put on a smile. "Spike, this is my foster dad." Spike slowly looked up at the huge dragon, having calmed down rather quickly.

"Hi there. What's your name?" He greeted him. My dad let out a laugh.

"Hey there little guy! My name is Jack! Though you can call me dad if you want!" He exclaimed.

"Okay..." Was all Spike said.

"So where's mom?" I asked my dad.

"Ah, Hold on." He turned his head and shouted "Rebecca! Come look who's here!" Almost immediately, a yellow and blue dragon emerged from the shadows, when she got a look at me, she gave me a big smile.

Walking over, so scooped me up into her arms and gave me a hug "Oh, Mavey! It's so nice to see you again!" She exclaimed. I felt a blush creep onto my face.

"M-Mom! I thought I told you to stop calling me that! I'm a teenager!" I yelled a little. I could hear Spike snickering slightly.

"Huh... I guess the name Mavey was always a thing..." He said, Mom laughed a little and said.

"It's what I used to call Maverick when he was young. Oh he was so adorable back then!" She exclaimed. Spike giggled a little.

"Funny story, I actually had him turned into a hatchling before, and I called him that too." He said. Mom gasped.

"I would've loved to see Maverick like that again! I bet he was so adorable!" She exclaimed

"Mooooooom!" I said, groaning in annoyance and folding my arms.

Mom gave a light chuckle "Alright alright, but no matter how old you get, you'll always be my little hatchling." She nuzzled me a tiny bit.

"M-Moooom! Not in front of everyone...!" I blushed even harder. This gesture caused Spike to burst with laughter, he was now rolling around, laughing... With my Dad...

Mom smiled "Right right, you're not a hatchling anymore." She slowly put me on the ground, then she looked at Spike. And one look was enough for her to squee and scoop him up. "Aww! I guess your brother was right! You are such an adorable looking dragon!" It was Spikes' turn to blush now. He slowly turned his head towards me.

"Y-You think I'm adorable?!" He exclaimed in slight shock. I chuckled and shrugged.

"What? I'm not wrong..." I said. Spike gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I am not adorable!" He said, blushing a little more.

"That's Spike by the way, though I'm sure you already knew that from the letters." I said.

"Of course! You never stopped talking about him in them!" Dad exclaimed; having recovered from his laughing-fit.

"Speaking of those letters... You haven't written back in awhile, why's that?" Mom asked me.

"Really? I thought I wrote to you guys like... Yesterday."

"Actually it was a month and a half ago since you last wrote to us." Dad spoke up.

"Uhh... Well..." I couldn't really respond. "Anyways! I'm actually here for a reason!"

Mom eventually put Spike back down. "And I can only assume the reason is that you're here cause you wanted to see us!" She exclaimed. I nodded a little and said.

"Spike wanted to meet you two, since he never got to meet his real parents..." I explained.

"I see... Well it was awful nice of you to fly here on your own! It must've been exhausting!" She said in slight worry.

"Mom, you're worrying too much, you and Dad said I was free to make my own decisions, well, that was my own decision, along with Spike of course." I said.

"So, what can we do?" Spike asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, how about showin' ya around the cave?" Dad suggested.

"Alright! Lead the way!" Spike exclaimed. Dad gave a smile and started heading further in the cave, with Spike following suit.

I looked up at Mom and smiled a little. "We should probably follow them... Yeah?"

Mom shook her head a little "We don't have to, we can just wait for your father to finish showing your brother around."

"I mean, that's true...But I don't really wanna leave Spikes side, he's my little brother after all." I said. She chuckled a little.

"Now who's the one worrying too much?" She said. I rolled my eyes a little and sighed.

"Alright, fair enough. I guess we can spend some time together while they're gone."

* * *

After twenty minutes. Spike and Dad finally returned. Spike looked rather happy.

"Looks like you two had fun." Mom said. Where was I? Well... I was stuck... In my moms arms. Simply put, she really missed me.

"M-Mom? Can you PLEASE let me go...?" I asked, my face was the color of a tomato. Spike looked really close to laughing.

"M-Maverick...? What happened while we were gone?" He asked.

"N-Not much really..." I said. Trying my hardest to hide my face.

Dad chuckled a little "Hey, come on sport! No need to be so embarrassed! Your mother just missed you is all!" He exclaimed.

"B-But does that give her the excuse to smother me...?" I asked, still blushing intensely.

Mom put me back down and gave a smile.

"I... Uhh, I need a minute to myself..." I quickly zoomed out of the cave and flew off.

* * *

I was now sitting at the beach, listening to the waves of the ocean...

"Focus Maverick... You're here for a reason... Yeah... That reason..."

* * *

 _Earlier._

"T-Twlight?!" I called out to her as I shouted, looking desperately for her.

"What is it Maverick?!" Twilight called back as she began to run out of the library and over to me, though she stopped in her tracks when she saw me.

"Why are my spines glowing?!" I asked in panic. Afraid as to what this could mean for me.

"Oh my-" Twilight grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me away.

"T-Twi!? Can you please explain why you're dragging me?!" I asked.

Twilight didn't respond, she just kept dragging me. She eventually stopped at the map room, she let go of me and stared at the map.

"Why are we here...?" I asked in confusion.

"Wait for it..." Twilight replied.

Something suddenly emerged from the center of the map... It was... My head? But with a more minimalist design I guess... It began to float almost completely off the map, into a corner of the dragonlands, on an island.

"What does this mean...?"

"Maverick, the map is calling _you!_ There's a possible friendship problem that needs solved, and it's calling _you_ , Maverick!" Twilight was freaking out a little.

"Calm down Twi... Lemme take a look." I took a closer look at the map... My eyes suddenly widened. "T-That's... That's where my foster parents live...!" I said in shock, recognizing the landmass of the island that the map was pointing me to.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded a little in response.

"Why is it taking me there...?" I pondered before suddenly gasping "What if Mom and Dad are not getting along, and only I am able to save their relationship?!" I yelled in distress. "What if one of them died and i I have to help the other with coping?!" I gasped once more "WHAT IF THEY'RE BOTH DEAD AND I HAVE TO ATTEND THEIR FUNERAL?!"

Twilight grabbed my claw, causing me to look at her. "Calm down, Maverick..." She said. I took a deep breath and looked at her again. "That's not how the map works... It's summoning you because _something_ is going on involving your parents... Heck, it could be a problem involving _your_ relationship with them." She explained.

I laughed a tiny bit "My parents and I have a problem with our relationship? Impossible! I write to them several times a month!" I exclaimed.

"But are you honest in your letters?"

"Of course I am!...mostly..." I muttered the last word.

"Maverick..."

"Fine, sometimes I leave things out... MAYBE toss in a little fib every now and then? But there's no way it affects our relationship!" I exclaimed.

"Oookay then, but either way, you can't ignore this. The map is summoning you, meaning you're the only one who's able to do this." She said.

"But what about Spike? What if he wants to come with me?" I asked. Sure, it's a mission only for me... But I'd feel bad leaving Spike out of this. I mean, this would be one of his only chances to meet my foster parents...

"Well... The map is only calling you..."

"Buuuuut, Spike could get to meet the next best thing for parental figures! Don't ya think it'd be good for him?! Especially after... Y'know..." I said hesitantly, not really wanting to remember what happened.

Twilight thought about it for a little bit before sighing "Only if he himself asks, okay?" I nodded.

"Alright! In that case, I have to get ready, it's gonna be a long journey." I soon walked off to begin packing for the trip.

* * *

 _Present day_

I sighed a little as I looked out into the ocean. "I need to figure out this friendship problem... That's the main goal..." I said to myself before standing up and flying back to the cave.

I landed in front of it and walked back in.

"Welcome back sport." Dad greeted me.

"Where's Spike?" I asked. Dad chuckled a little and looked behind him.

"Fell asleep on my tail." He said. I looked at his tail and sure enough, Spike was fast asleep. "Y'know, you used to do that too, Maverick." He gave a little chuckle.

"Yeah, I know..." I muttered a little.

"Not only that, you were still doing it till you were fourteen...!" He let out a small laugh and smiled.

"I-I know, dad...!"

"So, why don't ya tell me about your little girlfriend?" Dad asked. My eyes widened as they darted from left to right.

"Uhhhhhhhhh... I mentioned her in my letters, right...?" I chuckled nervously.

"Well yeah, but I don't know anything about her. So, is she a nice dragon? Does she like you for you? Gimme the details." Dad kept on pushing.

"T-There isn't much to talk about her...! I um, wow! Look at the time! I SURE am hungry!" I exclaimed, smiling nervously as my eye twitched a little.

"Alright then... Let's have some lunch then, shall we?" Dad spoke up, he turned to his tail and nudged Spike with his nose, waking him up.

Spike sat up and yawned, stretching a little.

"Your mother should have just what you like... Freshly dug rubies!" Dad exclaimed. My mouth was practically watering at the sound of that. I dashed off to another section of the cave, that's where Mom was. I sat down on a rock and waited excitedly.

Mom looked at my and chuckled, she pulled out a small pile of rubies and placed them in front of me "Enjoy sweetie." She said.

"Don't mind if I do!" I exclaimed before digging in.

"So honey, when are you gonna tell us about your little girlfriend?" She asked. I was so taken aback by that I nearly choked on some ruby.

"N-Not you too Mom..." I muttered under my breath.

"She better be treating my little Mavey right, after all. Speaking of that, I hope she's the right dragon for you." She said.

Pretty soon, Dad came in with Spike "Hey honey, whatcha talking about?" He asked.

Mom smiled "I'm just asking Maverick about just who he's dating."

"I was asking him that too, actually. Well now that you've got a full stomach Maverick, tell us about the one you love!" Dad laid down, his face right in front of me.

"Oh, please do!" Mom exclaimed in the back.

"Uhhh, err... Well... S-She's..." I began sweating profusely. Biting my lips so hard that it could've started bleeding at any moment.

"She's what!?" Dad asked, seemingly a little too excited about this.

"Um..."

"Come on sweetie, you can tell us." Mom said.

...I screamed as if someone was murdered in front of me and flew out of the cave.

* * *

Spike was standing there, dumbfounded as to what just happened.

 _Why did Maverick fly out like that...?_ He thought to himself. He slowly ran after where Maverick flew, he stopped out at the caves entrance and squinted his eyes as he looked around.

He saw Maverick sitting at the beach, staring off into the distance.

Spike looked down and saw that he wasn't too far away from the cave, it was also at a place where Spike could easily slide down to the beach.

He take a deep breath and sat down at the edge, then he began to slide as he made his way to Maverick.

* * *

I was internally panicking. _Why did do that?! I'm so stupid! Not only have I yet to figure out the friendship problem. But my parents probably think I'm crazy now! Ugh!_ I scolded myself.

"Maverick?" A voice called out. I turned my head and saw Spike standing there.

"What is it?" I asked. Spike walked over and sat beside me. He looked up at me and asked

"Why did you freak out like that?"

"...Spike... I..." I was hesitant to say anything, however...

"Maverick, we promised not to hide anything from each other anymore..." He said.

I sighed a little, knowing he was right. "...I'm afraid of what my parents might think about me dating a pony..."

"That's all? Maverick, there's nothing weird about it..."

"Yes there is! It's a dragon and a pony dating! Dragons usually hate ponies in SOME form!" I exclaimed.

"And Discord and Fluttershy dating isn't strange either?" Spike asked. I was about to speak, but I couldn't really say anything to that. "Yes, they're both different species, but they still love each other... Who's to say that can't work for you and Twilight?"

I sighed a little and looked down. "Uhh... That's not all..." i said hesitantly "I also... MAY have lied a bit about you...?" I laughed nervously.

"W-What?! What did you lie about?!" Spike asked in shock.

"Um... That I found you wondering the woods alone, instead of living with ponies, for one..." I muttered.

"Maverick! I thought you always told me to be honest with others! Why are you not following your own rule that you gave me?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm just so afraid of what Mom and Dad might think of us living with ponies! So... I uhh, also said that we lived in caves...?"

Spike facepalmed and groaned "Maverick... What kind of twisted up web of lies have you made...?" He muttered. "Look, the best way to approach this situation is very simple actually..." Spike began. He suddenly stood up and looked me straight in the eyes, before yelling "TELL. THE. TRUTH!"

"I-I c-can't...!" My expression quickly became that of "panic".

"There is no 'can't' about it! You HAVE to tell the truth! Or this gonna come back to bite you in the tail!"

"B-But-" I was interrupted by Spike pulling his hand back and slapping me across the face as hard as he physically could.

"Get a hold of yourself!" I looked straight at Spike, my eyes slightly widened.

"...Do it again...!" I said, my panicked expression still lingering.

Spike once again pulled his hand back and slapped me across the face, somehow managing to hit harder.

"...Thanks Spike... I needed that..." I slowly stood up.

"Are you gonna tell the truth now?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah... I am... Come on, let's head back to the cave." I got down on all fours and let Spike climb on. I then spread my wings and took off, flying back to the cave entrance.

I landed right in front of the entrance and let Spike climb off before stand up fully. I took a deep breath.

"Just be honest Maverick." Spike said to me. I just sighed in response.

"A-Alright..." I replied as I walked into the cave entrance, once I spotted Mom and Dad, I slowly approached them.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out. They both turned towards me.

"What is it, son?" Dad asked. "You flew out unexpectedly, is something the matter?"

"Well... Uhh..." I looked off into the distance, trying to avoid the question. Spike elbowed my leg to get my attention, I looked down at him and he nodded his head towards Mom and Dad.

I took a deep breath and looked towards them again "Mom... Dad... I... Haven't been completely honest with you guys lately..." I said.

"What do you mean...?" Mom asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I never found Spike in the woods, we don't live in caves either... Spike was living with Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. We both live in the castle, and... My girlfriend... Isn't a dragon... It's actually Twilight..." I looked down at my feet. "I quit sending messages because you kept asking about my girlfriend and all the lies I told, I just became... Nervous I guess."

Dad looked kind of taken aback "Why did you lie, son?" He asked.

"Well... I was afraid of what you would think of me... I'm a dragon living with ponies... Isn't that... Weird...?"

"Maverick, honey, no matter what you do, where you live, or who you date... We'll still love you, that won't change..." Mom said, smiling a little.

"I'm glad you were honest with us." Dad added.

Mom reached over to me and picked me up, she them gave me a hug. I smiled a little and hugged her back.

"Hey! Don't leave your dear old dad out of this!" Dad exclaimed as he came over to use and hugged Mom and I.

I looked over and Spike "Come on Spike! You're part of the family too!" I exclaimed. Spike smiled brightly and rushed over, joining our group hug.

As we were in the group hug, my spines started to glow again, which caught my attention, I smiled to myself and buried my face into Moms chest.

* * *

Spike and I landed outside of the castle, he jumped off of my back as I landed and we soon began to walk in.

"We're back!" I called out. It didin't take long for Twilight to walk up. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before giving me a warm smile.

"How was your day?" She asked. "Did you take care of... You-know-what?"

"What?" Spike asked.

"It was fine, and yes, I did... Turns out it was my relationship with my parents." I explained a little. Twilight suddenly smirked a little, she flew up to my face and pointed her hoof at me, it made contact with my snout as she suddenly shouted.

"I told you so!"

"I-I get it! Geez!"

"Can somepony explain to me what's going on here?!" Spike exclaimed, seemingly really confused as to what's going on.

"Uhhh... Welllll." My voice went high-pitched. "I was kind of solving a friendship problem involving my parents, and you just happened to wanna come along...?"

"What?! You did it without me?! But, I'm an expert on friendship missions!"

"Spike, you've only ever been on one..." Twilight responded.

"And one was enough to make me an expert!" He exclaimed, flexing his non-existent muscles a little.

"Uh-huh..." I said, smirking a little. "Yes! One mission is TOTALLY enough experience to be able to give your OLDER BROTHER tips on it!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"It was one more than you before you were sent on it!" Spike exclaimed.

I laughed a little "Whatever you say..." Spike grumbled a little, I laughed again and rubbed his head. "I love ya little brother." Spike simply folded his arms and gave me an annoyed expression. I gave a big grin and kneeled down "Hey Spike? I think I know what'll help you out of this crummy mood..." I said.

"Maverick..."Spike muttered. I leaned in a little closer "Maverick... No..."

"Maverick, yes..." I replied. "A little visit from your best friend... The TICKLE MONSTER!" I exclaimed as I lunged as Spike and began to tickle him, laughing all the while.

Spike tried his hardest not to burst into laughter, but it didn't take long for him to break, now he was flailing his arms and legs, laughing like crazy.

"S-Stoooop! N-No m-mooooore!" Spike exclaimed in-between laughs.

"NEVERRRRR!" I exclaimed as I continued tickling him.

This went on for a few minutes before I finally decided to spare him from this "torture".

Spike eventually calmed down, he looked at me, smiling brightly now.

"There's that cute little smile!" I exclaimed, quickly getting a slight blush from Spike.

"M-Maveriiiick!"

"What?"

Twilight giggled a little at the scene and walked over. "Y'know Maverick, ever since you came here, things have felt kind of livelier around here." She said.

"Really?" I asked, scratching my head little.

"Mmhmm... And to top it all off..." Twilight leaned in a bit and nuzzled my neck a little. "I found someone I really care about..." I could hear Spike visibly gagging in the background.

"Yeah, same here..." I smiled a tiny bit "...By the way, you haven't told YOUR family about me yet, have you...?" I asked.

Twilight was about to respond, but her eyes widened and her pupils shrank to the size of pins. "Uhh, y'know what? Maybe I could hold off on that for another time, I-I don't think I can tell them yet...!" Twilight laughed nervously.

"Twi... I told my parents about you, it's only fair you do that same."

"I mean, yeah, But-" I interrupted her momentarily.

"Heck, why wait? Why don't we got meet them!" I exclaimed. Twilight started sweating a little and smiling nervously.

Well, I, uhh..." Her eyes began to dart around as she tried to think of something to reply with. "Woah! Look at the time! I am STARVING! I'm gonna go get something to eat, OkayBye!" She zoomed off. I shook my head a little and chuckled.

"I'm getting a sense of Deja Vu here." Spike said.

"I am too Spike... I'm sure this won't turn out as bad as mine did though..."

"So...?" Spike looked up at me and stared. I sighed a little and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll make you gem encrusted pie..." I said. Spike cheered and threw his fist into the air, then he ran off excitedly.

I chuckled and shook my head before walking after him.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 19! We got a rather long chapter here, but I'm happy with how it turned out.**

 **I figured I'd give Mavericks parents some real personality this time, since I failed to do so in the first chapter. But I digress.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also follow me if you wanna get notified of every story I ever post/update! And leave a review letting me know what you thought!**

 **Thanks for ready! I'll catch ya later!**

 **This is Robert! Signing off!~**


End file.
